A tientas
by Odradek
Summary: Crenny.
1. I

**DISCLAIMER: South Park es propiedad de Comedy Central. Escribo esto solo por diversión.**

* * *

**A tientas**

_Se retrocede con seguridad_

_Pero se avanza a tientas_

_Uno adelanta manos como un ciego_

_Ciego imprudente por añadidura_

_Pero lo absurdo es que no es ciego_

_Y distingue el relámpago la lluvia_

**_A tientas - Mario Benedetti_**

* * *

La Preparatoria de South Park nunca había estado tan bulliciosa como en aquel momento. Todos los alumnos de último año estaban uniformados, con sus togas negras y sus birretes —menos Tweek Tweak que buscaba el suyo desesperadamente, yendo y viniendo entre el mar de gente con un ataque de pánico—, abrazando a sus amigos y soltando desde ya lágrimas de despedida anticipadas, inmortalizando sus últimos momentos juntos.

Stan, Kyle y Kenny no eran la excepción. Los tres amigos se encontraban recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de la madre de Stan, quien soltaba lágrimas de emoción y alisaba sus togas. La única diferencia entre el grupo de amigos y sus demás compañeros, era que ellos no sentían ningún grado de tristeza por encontrarse en aquel punto, que para muchos se significaba una inflexión.

Para ellos sería simplemente un nuevo capítulo de sus vidas, en el que volverían a estar juntos.

La señora Marsh sacó su celular y les pidió entre lágrimas que se alistaran para una foto.

—¡Espera, mamá! Falta Cartman —dijo Stan rodeando con sus brazos a Kenny y a Kyle.

—Que se joda ese gordo de mierda —apresuró a decir Kyle con una mueca desdeñosa.

—¡Sonrían!

Kenny sonrió abrazado a sus amigos ante el inminente flash de la cámara y se bajó su capucha.

—Falto yo —gritó a Cartman unos metros más allá, corriendo a toda velocidad—. Menos mal soy desconfiado —añadió irrumpiendo bruscamente en el cuadro de la foto.

Kyle hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero permitió que se acomodara en el abrazo grupal para que la señora Marsh pudiese tomar una foto. Kenny desvío la mirada y se apartó a último minuto, siendo destinatario, unos segundos después, de un par de insultos por parte de Cartman, que de todos modos no alcanzaría a escuchar.

Mientras Cartman le gritaba furioso a un Kenny que no podía escucharlo entre todo el mar de gente, la señora Marsh le mostró la foto a Stan y Kyle.

Stan, con su pelo azabache y sus afables ojos azules, abrazaba cariñosamente a sus amigos Kyle y Kenny con una sonrisa de felicidad tan desbordante que llegaba a contagiarse. Kyle miraba con disgusto a Cartman, quien se había abalanzado a toda velocidad para salir en la foto, llegando a picar con su birrete el ojo de su amigo, por lo que había aparecido en la fotografía con sus facciones deformadas por la mueca de sorpresa, enojo y dolor. Kenny se había apartado a último minuto, por lo que en la fotografía había aparecido saliendo del cuadro, con mirada de preocupación mirando hacia otro lado, con el birrete corrido tapándole su ojo izquierdo.

—Lo pasaremos tan bien en la universidad. ¿Cierto, Kenny?

—¿Kenny?

—El muy idiota arruinó la foto y se fue —dijo Cartman volviendo con los chicos, mirando la foto con una risa burlona—. Kyle, sales ridículo.

—Por tu culpa, jodido cabrón.

Kenny había estado pensando en Craig desde la semana pasada, cuando habían discutido. Ahí fue cuando le dijo que no se iba a dignar a poner un pie en aquella _ridícula ceremonia,_ ni aunque lo arrastraran. O algo así había dicho. ¿Habrá sido algún tipo de alucinación? O quizás había estado pensando tanto en él que su mente _deseaba_ verlo.

No lo había visto desde aquella fatídica discusión, aunque la verdad las cosas habían comenzado a ponerse feas desde antes. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba seguro que se trataba de él. Con un cigarro en sus labios, aquel chullo que no utilizaba desde que iban en primaria, sin su toga ni su birrete, ajeno a aquel todo ese barullo. Aunque lo había visto caminar como una sombra, deslizándose de paso por aquel mar de gente uniformada, sabía que era él, buscándolo.

Su amistad con Craig había comenzado a irse por la borda cuando comenzaron a hablar de sus planes futuros. No solían hablar de eso, pero la verdad es que Kenny estaba muy nervioso por todo el rollo de las postulaciones. No tenía las notas sobresalientes de Kyle; ni gozaba del nivel de involucramiento en actividades ni de la sociabilidad de Stan; ni tampoco tenía posibilidades de ser reclutado mediante una beca deportiva, como lo había hecho el maldito suertudo de Cartman. Si bien Kenny tenía el cariño de los profesores debido a su evidente encanto, en especial los de la rama artística, jamás se había abocado a la labor de perfeccionar tales habilidades, debido a que solo lo veía como un pasatiempo. Así, no veía que sus posibilidades de ingresar a la universidad tan altas como las de sus amigos.

Pero ese siempre había sido el plan de ellos cuatro: terminar juntos en la Universidad de Colorado en Boulder, como siempre había sido, como siempre debía ser. Apenas tuvo edad para hacerlo, Kenny trabajó como nunca para recaudar dinero, al tiempo que Kyle lo ayudaba en algunas materias y Stan lo ayudaba a postular en actividades extracurriculares. Lo de él era mucho más complicado, porque además de ser aceptado en admisión, necesitaba que también le concedieran una beca de estudios, por lo que su currículum debía impresionar no solo a la Universidad, sino también a alguna fundación. De ahí tanto esfuerzo sobrehumano. Todas esas noches de desvelos, trabajos frustrantes y actividades estúpidas tenían un fin unívoco: seguir a toda costa a los chicos, a donde quiera que fuesen.

Fue en una de esas estúpidas actividades en que se encontró con Craig: el club de aeromodelismo. A Kenny le iban muy bien las actividades manuales a escala, por lo que dentro de todas esas actividades que le propuso Stan para el último semestre del año, le pareció la menos aburrida de todas. Le sorprendió ver a Craig ahí. Aquel desagradable chico siempre pasaba de todo lo que significar algún esfuerzo de grado mayor. Quiso preguntarle algo a su compañero por mera cortesía, sin embargo, fue él quien le hizo aquella pregunta que debería ir dirigida a su interlocutor.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kenny? —le preguntó sin mantener contacto visual con él, enfocado en su motor.

—Un amigo de Stan me pidió que me uniera a este club porque necesitaban gente —mintió Kenny con desenvoltura. La verdad es que le aterraba la idea de que todos sus esfuerzos fuesen infructíferos, por lo que no quería que la gente supiese que todo lo que hacía era por algo que él veía tan lejano—. ¿Y tú?, ¿qué haces aquí?

—El consejero me ofreció esto en lugar de ir a detención —respondió aún sin mirarlo—. Hago diez asistencias y me largo de acá.

Kenny nunca entendió por qué se lo veía tan frustrado en aquel club, porque vaya que era bueno. Se dedicó a observarlo silenciosamente, admirando a aquel ausente chico hasta el punto de interesarse genuinamente por el aeromodelismo. Secretamente, algo en el interior de Kenny se remecía siempre que giraba la manilla para entrar en el salón en donde el Club se reunía para ver a aquel chico cuya sola presencia calmaba todas sus ansiedades. No fue hasta el segundo mes en que se dio cuenta del poder que ejercía sobre él, cuando se entristeció al no encontrarlo.

Al día siguiente, se acercó cautelosamente a la taquilla de Craig, sin saber qué decirle. Su corazón se aceleró con cada paso que disminuía la distancia entre ellos, con evidente nerviosismo. Inhaló y exhaló lo más profundo que pudo.

—Craig —le dijo con un débil hilo de voz a la espalda del chico, pero habló tan despacio que Craig no lo escuchó, haciéndolo sentir avergonzado. No fue hasta que dejó sus pertenencias en su casilla y se volteó a verlo, que se percató de su presencia.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —le soltó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, adoptando un extraño gesto de mirada seria e inquiridora que hizo que Kenny se sintiera intimidado. Era como si por primera vez la densa mirada de Craig se encontrara con aquellos ojos translúcidos de Kenny, extrañándose ante lo que veía, observándolo como un espécimen curioso.

—No te vi ayer —fue todo lo que pudo decirle.

—Te dije la primera vez que nos vimos que era una alternativa a un castigo —le respondió alzando las cejas como si su respuesta hubiese sido obvia.

—Ah… —solo atinó a decir—. Pensé que te gustaba el aeromodelismo.

—Pues sí —dijo colgando su mochila al hombro y dejándolo solo.

"_Maldito idiota_", pensó Kenny bastante avergonzado de aquella incómoda conversación. "_Pero el verdadero idiota soy yo_". Estaba molesto con Craig, pero sobre todo consigo mismo. Le había dado la sensación de haber hecho el ridículo con aquel intimidante chico. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hablarle, si evidentemente él estaba a un nivel distinto al suyo? Craig era un maldito arrogante. Vaya desastre. Kenny por primera vez se vio avergonzado de hacer el ridículo, y aquella sensación que mezclaba la humillación, el arrepentimiento, el auto reproche y la ira, no era nada agradable.

Pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Craig terminando su modelo a escala el día jueves después de clases, recibiendo inexpresivamente los elogios del profesor guía por la complejidad del motor que había logrado que funcionase en tiempo récord. Toda su molestia con él pareció esfumarse. Su felicidad al verlo fue tal que no pudo evitar que se desbordara en una genuina sonrisa. Sin embargo, se controló y se sentó sin mirarlo para terminar el suyo y ahorrarse más situaciones incómodas. Extrañamente, fue el sombrío chico quien le dirigió la palabra, tal como la primera vez que hablaron en aquel club.

—¿Aún no terminas el modelo con motor a goma? Pero si es de lo más fácil —le dijo, burlón. Kenny lo miró, ofendido.

—Si sé que es fácil, pero a mí me cuesta. Además, me entretuve con la maqueta —le respondió cortante—. Lo mío en realidad no son los motores…

—Sí, siempre se te dieron muy bien las artes manuales. Recuerdo que en primara miraba de reojo los complicados origamis que hacías en clases, eran muy buenos.

Kenny enrojeció ante aquella confesión de Craig, pero guardó silencio el resto de la hora, sin poder reprimir su idiota sonrisa, por lo que cerró su capucha alrededor de su cara.

Aquella clase se dedicaron a exponer en las canchas los modelos ya terminados, lo cual maravilló y entretuvo a Kenny. Una vez hubieron guardado los modelos, cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

—¿Caminamos? —le propuso Craig rozándole el brazo, alcanzándolo en el trayecto. Kenny simplemente asintió, gratamente sorprendido, mientras sentía que el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Apretó nerviosamente los cordones de su capucha para disimular cualquier sonrisa idiota que se le pudiese escapar, dedicándose toda la caminata a jugar a tirar de estos, con evidente nerviosismo.

En ese trayecto, Kenny no pudo articular ninguna oración coherente, pero se dedicó a atesorar en su mente el sonido de su voz, su perfume, su sobrecogedora mirada...

Una vez llegaron a la bifurcación que los llevaba a sus respectivos hogares, Craig se posicionó frente a él y sin pedir permiso, apartó la capucha de su rostro.

—Sería realmente un contratiempo que estuvieses sin tu capucha en la escuela. No me podría concentrar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que eres anormalmente guapo —le dijo con un gesto parecido a una sonrisa, dejándolo solo.

A partir de aquel entonces, Kenny reservaba sus escasos momentos de paz para dedicarlos a Craig, siempre procurando apartar su capucha. Se buscaban en los descansos y se sentaban en silencio. Parecía que Craig le daba espacio a Kenny para acostumbrarse a su presencia y disminuir sus niveles de nerviosismo. Mientras, Craig le prestaba discos a Kenny, quien deseoso de conocer a aquel chico en profundidad, disfrutaba escuchándolos en su habitación; que para él, eran una parte de su nuevo amigo.

Luego, una vez hubiesen entrado en confianza, se iban a refugiar detrás del filtro de agua que se encontraba en un lugar apartado de las canchas, donde solo las criaturas abandonadas de las bendiciones de la juventud iban a refugiarse. En un principio sólo se dedicaban a ver cosas raras —Kenny solía mostrarle cosas muy extrañas, mientras Craig le enseñaba a ser escéptico con la información que circulaba en internet— y probaron más de una sustancia ilícita. Incluso en uno de aquellos tantos estados de euforia compartieron uno que otro beso furtivo que luego fingían ignorar que hubiese ocurrido, aunque Kenny, en la soledad de su habitación, rememoraba con una insana esperanza. Hasta se saltaron el baile de graduación, rechazando invitaciones de chicas que ansiaban ir con ellos para ir a ponerse juntos y luego ir a un concierto bastante cutre de una banda tributo.

Pero aquellos momentos, aunque memorables y extensos en cuanto oportunidades, eran escasos en tiempo, por lo que poco tiempo tenían para hablar de sus vidas. Sólo se comunicaban a través de pequeños comentarios, pequeños detalles. Las clases se iban terminando y ellos parecían externamente ajenos a todo eso. No fue hasta el día en que Kenny decidió pasar de sentarse con sus amigos e ir a la mesa de "_Craig y esos tipos_" para compartir con él algo que deseaba que su amigo supiera, que tocaron el tema de su futuro.

—¿Y esta sorpresa? Pensé que preferías sentarte con el idiota de Cartman y los demás.

—Es que necesito hablar esto contigo. Ellos no entenderían —dijo Kenny removiéndose incómodo de su asiento al escuchar las palabras de Craig.

—Te escucho —dijo alzando una ceja con evidente curiosidad.

—Bueno, es que ellos ya tienen sus cartas de aceptación… —dijo Kenny incapaz de continuar.

—Entiendo —lo reconfortó Craig con aquella profunda voz que tanta calma le infundía al escuchar. Kenny apoyó su mejilla en la mano y le sonrió agradecido.

—Gracias por hacerlo. La verdad es que no sé qué hacer en el caso de no quedar con ellos. Sería el fin de…

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Postulaste a la misma universidad que ellos? Pensé que no habías postulado.

—Es que me daba miedo admitirlo, Craig. Tengo miedo de fracasar. —El interpelado soltó bruscamente su tenedor, que tintineó ruidosamente en su plato, y apartó su bandeja de sí, con evidente molestia. De pronto, todas las miradas colindantes se posaron en aquellos dos jóvenes, atraídos a ellos con una fuerza casi gravitacional—. ¿Pasa algo?

—La comida está insípida —sostuvo con evidente sarcasmo cruzado de brazos, algo que Kenny no alcanzó a captar.

—¿Y tú, Craig? ¿A dónde postulaste? Sé que Token irá a Harvard y Tweek y Clyde a la del Norte de Colorado.

—A ninguna jodida parte.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues eso. A ninguna jodida universidad, debo especificar.

—Ah… —dejó salir Kenny, bastante sorprendido—. Siempre pensé que querías estudiar algún tipo de ingeniería, como aeronáutica o algo así.

—Pues no —dijo Craig poniéndose de pie, evidentemente molesto, abandonándolo.

—Kenny ven acá —le dijo Stan luego de presenciar aquella extraña escena. ¿Desde cuándo Kenny y Craig hablaban? Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la reacción de Craig ante la presencia de Kenny. ¿Qué clase de persona era capaz de rechazar de aquella forma la agradable compañía de su amigo? Eso era mucho hasta para Craig. Kenny abandonó la mesa y se reunió con sus amigos en la mesa de siempre, sintiendo una extraña sensación de alivio al volver a su lugar cómodo.

—¿Qué demonios hacías hablando con el idiota de Craig Tucker? ¿Ahora eres igual de emo y marica que él? —le preguntó Cartman tratando infructuosamente de modular al atragantarse por hablar con la boca llena.

—Nada. Sólo estaba… preguntándole algo.

—Qué tipo más idiota, ¿vieron cómo reaccionó? —soltó Kyle, mirando asqueado como Cartman había comenzado a atorarse, sin ánimo alguno de ayudarlo—. No le hables, Kenny. No tiene arreglo.

—Sí… —murmuró Kenny para luego comenzar a comer de su almuerzo.

Pero Craig tenía razón. Estaba insípido.

Al día siguiente, no pudo evitar buscarlo por todos lados, ya que deseaba compartir aquella información que había llegado a su casa en la mañana. Pero no estaba. Recurrió desesperadamente a aquel lugar en que se habían encontrado innumerables veces, esperanzado.

Ahí estaba, rodeado de toda la escoria social de la Preparatoria de South Park (góticos, gente extraña y apartados sociales), fumando tranquilamente un cigarro.

—No te vi en ningún lugar hoy —le dijo sentándose a su lado.

—Preferí saltarme las clases —respondió mirándolo con una mueca desdeñosa que Kenny no pensó que estuviese dedicada a él.

—¡Me aceptaron con beca! —soltó con una radiante sonrisa haciendo que Craig evitara su mirada, algo incómodo—. Craig, me iré a la Universidad de Colorado con los chicos, mi carta de aceptación llegó en la mañana. —Lo tomó del brazo para que volviera a posar sus ojos en él y compartiera su felicidad.

—Pues felicidades —sentenció él con amargura, zafándose del contacto de Kenny—. Eso significa que puedes oficialmente seguir siendo su perro faldero. —Kenny enmudeció por unos instantes.

—¿A qué coño te refieres?

—A que ahora entiendo todo, jodido plasta. ¿Todos estos años trabajando como un esclavo, estudiando y en esos putos clubes solo para poder acceder a la universidad de tus amigos? ¿En serio? Me das pena, Kenny. Pensé que eras más que eso.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Ser un borracho y quedarme estancado como mi padre?

—No dije eso.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Debo quedarme como un perdedor pobretón porque me toco nacer ahí? ¿No tengo derecho a ir a la universidad?

—Que no dije eso, joder. No tergiverses mis palabras.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —vociferó Kenny bastante molesto con Craig—. Dímelo claro, porque realmente soy estúpido y no te entiendo. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Eh? ¡Tú dime!

—Lo que tú quieras —dijo taladrando con su mirada a Kenny—. Exactamente eso.

—Esto es lo que quiero, Craig —le dijo Kenny apartando su mirada de aquellos perturbadores ojos.

—Entiendo... Siempre pensé... Perdóname —sentenció poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda—. Suerte en tu ridícula ceremonia de graduación.

—¿No vas a ir?

—¿Por quién me tomas? Esto es algo a lo que no me pueden arrastrar. Ya no más —dijo, abandonando aquel lugar.

De pronto, Kenny se sintió solo y desdichado.

Pero estaba seguro de haberlo visto, por lo que luego de buscarlo infructuosamente, se refugió bajo las gradas para soltar unas lágrimas de frustración. Quería verlo antes de irse de South Park. Necesitaba tener un mínimo consuelo ante la inminente posibilidad de no verlo nunca más. En el fondo, había ansiado que él también estuviese con ellos en la Universidad de Colorado. Incluso se había representado situaciones en que le hacía visitas nocturnas en las cuales volvería a robarle uno que otro beso, fingiendo que todo ello se debía a su estado de sopor, atolondramiento, alucinación o euforia, dependiendo de la droga de turno. Ya no solo se trataba de él junto a sus amigos para seguir existiendo esa continuidad estable en su vida que Kenny tanto valoraba al contrastarla con su caótica vida familiar. Ahora necesitaba además a Craig.

—Qué marica eres, Kenny ¿Por qué lloras si volverás a estar con tus amigos, ahora para toda la vida? —Kenny subió su mirada. Ahí estaba, justamente, tal como lo había visto mientras se tomaba la foto con sus amigos, con una sonrisa sarcástica pintada en sus labios y aquellos sombríos ojos que a él tanto le gustaban, semi ocultos bajo su chullo.

—¿A qué coño viniste, Craig? —dijo restregándose furiosamente sus lágrimas. Fingiendo indiferencia.

—Quería hacer un último intento, pero te vi tan feliz con tus amigos que ya me iba —se limitó a decir mientras se sacaba su gorro, dejando a la vista aquella sedosa y oscura cabellera que se asemejaba a la abrumadora infinidad.

—¿Último intento en qué?

—En venir a buscarte. —Kenny reprimió el impulso de incorporarse y seguirlo a donde sea que él quisiese llevarlo.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? Me tratas de perro faldero, me dejas, me ignoras, y luego dices que vienes por mí. ¿De qué vas? —conforme su tono de voz evidentemente molesto subía, se fue incorporando sin darse cuenta, hasta quedar a su altura.

—No lo sé.

—Eres muy raro ¿Lo sabías?

Craig se quedo mirándolo con aquellos penetrantes ojos de aquel color metálico que adquiere el furioso mar en los días de lluvia. Kenny trató de sostenerle la mirada con la misma intensidad, pero al cabo de unos minutos, se sintió sobrecogido y obligado a desviar sus ojos. Craig rió, Apoyándose en la estructura metálica, junto a él.

—¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo mi primer castigo, Kenny. No sé si te acuerdes, pero aprendí a leer mucho antes que todos ustedes.

—No, la verdad no me acordaba de ese detalle. No es como que mi vida gire al rededor tuyo, ¿eh? —Craig simplemente rió y prosiguió con su relato.

—Esto sí lo recordarás. En el patio del jardín infantil había un pequeño árbol muy extraño con una leyenda: _baobab adansonia_. Me gustaba leer su placa e imaginarme el significado de aquellas extrañas palabras, figurándome lugares de los más exóticos en los que podía encontrarse ese curioso árbol. Ustedes, en cambio, simplemente se dedicaban a equilibrarse en la reja que lo rodeaba a ver quién iba más rápido, desde ya mostrando aquella tendencia que tienen a meterse en problemas. —Kenny rió, invadido por la nostalgia. Él se había caído bastantes veces y hecho bastantes magulladuras debido a lo sueltas que le quedaban sus zapatillas legadas de Kevin.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

—¿Y recuerdas por qué la gente dejó de jugar a aquel juego?

—Pues... Algo dijo la señorita Claridge luego de que me rompí el mentón y la sangre me salía a chorros por quinta vez.

—Dijo exactamente: "_el cartel que tiene el árbol dice que los niños pequeños no se pueden subir a la reja, pues se pueden caer, así que no lo hagan_".

—¿En serio? Vaya memoria. ¿Dijo que la leyenda del nombre del árbol decía eso?

—Yo no daba crédito a lo que decía la profesora. Difería completamente de lo que yo entendía. En ese entonces mi lectura era bastante fluida. ¿Cómo podíamos discrepar tanto? Pero ella debía tener la razón y yo estar equivocado. Era nuestra profesora, ¿no?

—Pues vaya jodida mentirosa, ahora que lo dices.

—Estuve todo el descanso mirando los caracteres que componía esa placa, letra por letra, pensando en qué error había cometido para leer tan mal. Pero seguía diciendo: _baobab andasonia_. ¿Podía quizás la profesora haberse equivocado? Luego, le dije lo que yo leía, ¿y sabes lo que hizo?

—¿Se disculpó en secreto contigo?

—Me trató de mentiroso delante de todos nuestros compañeros, que comenzaron a reírse de mí. Pero ni las burlas podían obnubilar aquellas palabras que grabé en mi mente, letra por letra, hasta el más mínimo trazo anguloso. _Baobab andasonia_. Yo, quien me dedicaba simplemente a leer esa placa sin causarle problemas a nadie, fui el que se metió en líos y no ustedes.

—¿Y luego qué hiciste para que te castigara? ¿O sólo lo hizo por contradecirla frente a todos?

—¿Tú qué crees? Pues le hice un corte de mangas. El primero de muchos. —Kenny rió espontáneamente, con aquella sonrisa cristalina de cascada al romperse que le arrancó a Craig una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto.

—Al día siguiente, me tuve que disculpar delante de todos, obligado por el consejero escolar. A la hora de lectura de cuentos, nos leyó La Cenicienta. La profesora nos dijo que la enseñanza que trae es que siendo buenos en esta vida se nos recompensará. Si quieres que sea honesto, la única parte que me gustó fue la de los pájaros arrancando los ojos de las hermanastras, porque la lección me pareció una joda cursi en primer lugar.

»Para mí, la Cenicienta le gustó al príncipe porque era sumisa y guapa, no precisamente por ser buena. Aguantó años de maltrato gratuitamente y, ¿para qué? Para luego terminar siendo la esposa de un príncipe superficial que solo la quería para bailar, casarse y tener hijos.

»La enseñanza es otra: soporta los maltratos sin protestar, disfrázate de quien no eres, escala de clase y luego no mires atrás. Pretende ser como ellos y si eres lindo y les gustas, tendrás suerte. La famosa e ilusoria meritocracia en la que se basa nuestro absurdo sistema educacional.

»¿Así nos hemos de ver trabajando en unos años? ¿Aguantando día a día presiones absurdas, enriqueciendo a gente que te desprecia, despreciando a los nuestros, añorando aquel premio que se nos promete, mientras repetimos día a día mecánicamente que somos libres? Esa no es la vida que yo quiero, Kenny.

»Gracias a mi lección del baobab, aquél día entendí cómo funcionaba este jodido aparato: agacha la cabeza y dale la razón a quien está a tu cargo. Eventualmente, recibirás uno que otro dulce. Protesta y te hundirán. A eso se refería la profesora con "_ser buenos_".

»Así, no confié un carajo en lo que me decían los profesores, ni en este puto sistema. Me dediqué a vivir según mis propias convicciones de vida, paralelo a los métodos de enseñanzas de las autoridades, y terminé comprendiendo que así era feliz. Como sea, espero de corazón, Kenny, que algún día encuentres las tuyas, porque deseo que seas feliz.

Kenny escuchó el discurso de Craig embelesado. El agradable cosquilleo que sentía al escuchar su grave voz contrastaba con aquella extraña y para él angustiante confesión a modo de despedida. Tuvo un fugaz recuerdo en sexto grado de Craig discutiendo con el profesor de historia. Era algo que tenía que ver con el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Craig le había dicho al profesor que el desembarco en Normandía como hito histórico en la Guerra era un fraude contado por los Aliados; que la Guerra ya había sido ganada por los europeos, llevándose la peor parte. Por supuesto, se llevó un castigo.

—Recuerdo que le llevabas la contra a muchos profesores en primaria.

—Sí. Me negaba a llevar a cabo lo que había aprendido ese día. Me parecía absurdo. Luego me aburrí. Terminaron hundiéndome. "_Una mentira repetida mil veces se convierte en una gran verdad."_

—Goebbels, ¿cierto? —preguntó recordando cuando tuvo que hacer una biografía con Cartman de temática libre. El gordo de mierda, sin preguntarle, los anotó con el líder de propaganda nazi.

—También se le atribuye a Lenin, aunque la verdad es un tópico recurrente…

Vale, no había nada que se le escapase a Craig. Por eso le gustaba tanto, aunque en ese momento tuviese ganas de patearle el trasero.

La mente de Kenny se había visto invadida de recuerdos que él creía olvidados. Entre ellos, un reporte de un libro que Craig leyó en la clase de lengua en primer grado.

—¿Por eso odias El Principito? Ese árbol te trae malos recuerdos.

—No, ese árbol sigue siendo mi preferido, tanto que me dio una ligera obsesión. Luego de aquel percance con el baobab y la profesora, comencé a ojear enciclopedias para ilustrarme con mi escueto conocimiento de vocabulario acerca de lo básico de ese árbol: que era de África y que se hizo popular gracias a ese libro. La portada prometía. Pensé que sería acerca de los viajes espaciales de un niño.

—Siempre te gustaron los astronautas —dijo Kenny, invadido ante los agradables recuerdos de Craig en su infancia, disfrazado de astronauta.

—Pero El Principito no era el astronauta aventurero que prometía, era simplemente otra joda cursi con un niño idiota, simplón y sentimental, que en lugar de explorar las maravillas del espacio, se dedica a buscar adultos que lo hagan sufrir, para luego criticarlos. Una pérdida de tiempo, vamos. Te lo venden como una crítica a la forma que tienen los adultos de ver la vida, valorando la inocencia por sobre todas las cosas. Pero resulta que la inocencia es moldeable, solo así logran meternos por el culo todo. Además, el mismo principito se encandila de una vanidosa planta solo porque le parece linda, complaciendo todos sus caprichos. El mismo es un superficial. Su amor por ella lo era. ¿Y así dicen que lo esencial es invisible a los ojos? Que se joda ese libro.

—Vale, vale. A mí me gustó mucho ese libro; yo lo entendí de otra manera, la verdad, ¿eso me hace idiota? —Craig posó su mano en la cabeza de Kenny, con un afecto tal que hizo que su corazón se desbocara.

—Por supuesto que no. Simplemente me hace a mí un "_maldito odiador_" como diría tu amigo el gordo. O quizás un amargado.

—Vale —dijo Kenny tratando de reprimir mentalmente todos aquellos recuerdos aislados de Craig que ahora cobraban sentido—. Entonces, por eso nunca buscabas el favor de ningún profesor para que te recomendara a la universidad. Por eso me comenzaste a tratar con desprecio luego de enterarte de que envié una solicitud a la universidad. Entonces, ¿por qué me dices todas estas cosas?

—Porque siempre pensé que estaba solo en esto. Hasta que te conocí y vi lo excéntrico que eras, cómo disfrutabas el día a día, sin que te importara lo que opinaran de ti. Admiraba cómo parecías vivir en tu propio mundo, a tu propio ritmo. Me formé la equivocada idea de que estábamos juntos en esto.

—Y luego te defraudé.

—Y luego me defraudaste —sentenció manteniendo su mirada unos instantes, para luego darle la espalda y abandonarlo por tercera y última vez.

Kenny sintió un vacío en el pecho una vez Craig lo hubiese dejado solo, como si le hubiesen arrancado una gran y preciada parte de su vida.

¿Qué era lo que tenía Craig que ejercía tal extraño magnetismo en él? Iba más allá de su evidente porte y atractivo físico, e incluso más de aquella mirada azul profundo que tanto lo perturbaba. Era algo tan simple como su compañía incondicional y la serenidad que este le transmitía, como si su solo ser fuese un templo en el cual refugiarse.

Mientras los recuerdos de su infancia lo asaltaron debido a su conversación con Craig, atesoró especialmente un par de momentos que hizo que lo quisiera aún más.

Recordó como Craig lo había acogido en su grupo luego de que el cabrón de Cartman no lo dejara ser parte del noticiero por ser pobre. Terminaron grabando narices de animales en un programa sin sentido. Craig les había dicho que confiaran en su idea, en que él sabía cómo funcionaba la mente de un auditor promedio. Y tuvo razón, como siempre.

También recordaba lo bien que lo habían pasado en aquella estúpida aldea de recreación historia antes de que llegarán los terroristas, con todas las anécdotas que Craig le contaba, riéndose de la imprecisión histórica de aquella aldea recreativa, mientas disfrutaba del cálido contacto de su mano.

Luego, toda su incipiente amistad a con él se fue a la mierda cuando se convirtieron en una banda de flauta peruana y él les dio la maldita lata, jodiéndolos con que nadie los quería, con que ellos eran unos malditos egoístas que metían a la gente en problemas. A partir de ese entonces, volvieron a ignorarse.

Y, ahora, volverán a apartarse como cuando lo hicieron en su infancia. Solo que esta vez para siempre.

Debió al menos preguntarle a dónde iba.

"_Espero, de corazón, Kenny, que algún día encuentres las tuyas, porque deseo que seas feliz._"

Si había hecho lo que él quería, entonces, ¿por qué ahora se sentía tan desdichado?

* * *

Este fic es del tipo Roadnovel, aunque tendrá otros elementos los cuales no revelaré, pero por el género del fanfic pueden darse cuenta, Hay una artista muy buena en DeviantArt que hace unos Crennys hermosos que supongo que ustedes deben conocer mejor que yo (porque la verdad es que soy bastante novata en el fandom de SouthPark) que se llama PepperNote y tiene unos fanarts tan lindos que, argh *.* Bueno, como sea, me inspiraron mucho, pero luego, quise hacer algo más allá, ojalá me resulte :p

Y ya, no doy más lata. Nos vemos!

Editado: 05/02/2015


	2. II

**DISCLAIMER: South Park es propiedad de Comedy Central. Escribo esto por diversión**

* * *

A tientas

**_El hombre ha experimentado mucho_**

**_Nombrado a muchos celestes, _**

**_Desde que somos un diálogo _**

**_Y podemos oír unos de otro (IV, 343), _**

_ (…) Hasta que el hombre se sitúa en la actualidad de una permanencia, puede por primera vez exponerse a lo mudable, a lo que viene y a lo que va; porque sólo lo persistente es mudable. Hasta que por primera vez «el tiempo que se desgarra» irrumpe en presente, pasado y futuro, hay la posibilidad de unificarse en algo permanente. Somos un diálogo desde el tiempo en que «el tiempo es». Desde que el tiempo surgió y se hizo estable, somos históricos. Ser un diálogo y ser histórico son ambos igualmente antiguos, se pertenecen uno al otro y son lo mismo._

**_ Hölderlin y la esencia de la poesía. Martin Heidegger._**

* * *

Craig estacionó su camioneta en la primera parada que encontró; una estación de gas. La verdad es que no había avanzado mucho y, buscando la primera excusa para detenerse, paró para comprar cigarros.

Una vez abandonó South Park, todo le pareció tan definitivo que se sintió abrumado. Aquello que había anhelado desde la humillación a la que lo sometieron los maestros se había instalado en su mente con un propósito claro. Al igual que el fin último de Kenny era seguir a sus amigos a donde fuese, el suyo era abandonar South Park apenas fuese independiente. Pero, si había concretado al fin su plan de vida, ¿por qué entonces tenía dudas a último momento?

Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, en ese momento, su normalmente ágil mente se encontraba estancada, lo cual le producía un enorme sentimiento de frustración. Él, quien siempre se guiaba por la lógica, a quienes sus amigos siempre seguían en busca de alguien que los liderara; de pronto no sabía dónde mierda estaba parado en el mundo. Esta vez no eran impedimentos meramente materiales los que debía sortear. ¿Qué hacer? ¿A dónde ir? Para él no eran preguntas con una respuesta obvia desde sus discusiones con Kenny, ya que la llegada de aquel muchacho a su vida le había descompuesto sus esquemas. Desearía tener un algoritmo a seguir, pero estaba en blanco.

Desde que tenía memoria, había barajado diferentes posibilidades en cuanto su mayoría de edad y graduación lo permitiese. Incluso llegó a considerar la posibilidad de entrar a una universidad para luego proseguir con estudios independientes, pero aquello significaba besarle el trasero a los profesores y a todo el sistema educativo; y la verdad es que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer con su tiempo. Su salvación llegó gracias a uno de los tantos proyectos que realizó en la feria científica cuando estaba en secundaria. Aquella vez, su proyecto de robótica y programación llamó la atención de una fundación perteneciente a una comunidad científica, quienes decidieron poner su atención en él. Craig comenzó a escribirles regularmente, conociendo no sólo a adultos dignos de respeto, que llegaron a suplir el papel que debieron haber desempeñado los ineptos docentes de aquel pueblo; sino a chicos de su edad que, al igual que él, tenían una concepción diferente de lo que significaba encontrar una vocación. De ahí, que tampoco tuviese tiempo para reunir esos estúpidos créditos; hace tiempo había aprendido que la vida no se iba en eso. En la sede de la comunidad debería estar ahora, no en una gasolinera de cuarta escuchando "_Way out of here_".

Luego de toda esa determinación, que lo había llenado desde que se dio cuenta que había mucha vida más allá de aquel pueblo en un estado conservador, llegó Kenny. Sin siquiera pedirle permiso irrumpió en su vida; con aquella sonrisa que es capaz de cegar a cualquiera; esa personalidad desinhibida en más de un aspecto; ese optimismo envidiable, pese a toda la mierda que le ha tocado vivir; esos ojos ansiosos de ver y conocer todo, de un color azul tan nítido como el cielo primaveral. Ambos tenían los ojos azules, pero mientras los de Craig poseían una densidad que hasta para el mismo le hacía abrumadora, los de Kenny eran límpidos y expresivos, como un libro abierto, o las aguas cristalinas de un santuario natural. Poco a poco, ciertos aspectos de la vida de Kenny comenzaron a cobrar sentido para él conforme pensaba más y más en ese chico que tanto lo observaba, sin siquiera preguntarle nada. Aquel entendimiento lo atacó de sorpresa la vez en que el chico se le acercó a hablarle en las taquillas.

Kenny despertaba muchas cosas en Craig, por lo cual siempre le había causado un poco de curiosidad su forma de actuar. Siempre seguía a Stan y Kyle a dónde quiera que ellos fuesen, llegando incluso a sacrificar su bienestar en pos de sus amigos. Desde pequeño había observado cómo a veces el chico se lamentaba no poder estar en las mismas actividades que sus amigos, debido a la maltrecha situación económica de su familia, como si temiera que algún día lo dejarían plantado definitivamente por ser pobre. A veces sentía que Kenny le daba lástima, no por su precaria situación familiar, sino por aquella relación de dependencia que tenía con sus amigos. En todo caso, era mutuo. A veces, Kenny lo miraba cuando él estaba solo en algún lugar, y Craig podía notar que en su interior se liberaba a una batalla para decidir si acercarse a él o no. Por supuesto, nunca lo hacía, porque Stan o Kyle llamaban su atención para que los siguiera. Pero Craig no necesitaba de la lástima de aquel chico. Craig, a diferencia de él, no necesitaba de nadie para ser feliz.

Otra cosa que le llamaba la atención, era que podía notar su evidente nerviosismo al estar cerca de él y mantenerle la mirada. Eso, en todo caso, le encantaba; y no porque lo hiciese sentir superior a él, sino todo lo contrario. Le gustaba leer a través de sus gestos, de su mirada. Le encantaba que fuese transparente; que si algo lo asombraba o lo hacía feliz, lo gritara a los cuatro vientos. Era un muchacho simple, directo, sin dobles intenciones ni discursos morales; se dedicaba a hacer lo que su instinto le indicaba, sin aquellos malditos complejos.

Recordaba la forma en que Kenny lo miraba trabajar en el club. Muchas veces se había percatado en como se quedaba mirándolo sin disimulo, con genuino interés en lo que él hacía. Él jamás había sido consciente de generar tanto interés en una persona y había algo en la mirada nada disimulada de Kenny que captó su atención.

Todos estos extraños y desconectados pensamientos parecieron golpearlo aquella vez en que Kenny se le acercó en las taquillas. En ese momento, Kenny tuvo su completa atención. La forma en que secaba sus manos en sus pantalones con evidente nerviosismo, su mirada ansiosa, su inseguridad; todo aquello contrastaba ampliamente con el desvergonzado chico al que toda la Preparatoria de South Park estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, a Craig le gustó conocer una faceta diferente de Kenny; verlo como alguien más que el amigo de Stan, Cartman y Kyle adicto a la pornografía. En ese momento, confluyeron en el mar de sus pensamientos todos aquellos momentos y situaciones que le habían llamado la atención respecto de Kenny. Fue tan abrumador, que decidió poner fin a aquella conversación lo antes posible.

Esa misma tarde, al llegar a su casa y comenzar a pensar en todas las cosas que le provocaba Kenny McCormick, fue cuando se dio cuenta que sentía algo anormalmente fuerte por él. Aquel sentimiento no fue nada agradable. Su sangre parecía recorrer su cuerpo más rápido, como si estuviese sentenciado a muerte. El calor que de pronto llegaba a sus fríos dedos se sentía como la señal de un lento veneno que lo estaba matando. Parecía asfixiarse debido a la angustia que lo oprimía, yendo hacia un lugar con un destino incierto, pero nada deseado. ¿De dónde había salido Kenny tan de pronto y le había arrebatado toda su cordura? No podía quedarse así y no hacer nada. Debía hacer algo.

Reaccionar ante la acción.

A partir de aquel entonces, todo ese sinsentido instalado en él desde el jardín de niños pareció desmoronarse poco a poco. No podía simplemente desentenderse de aquello que le estaba pasando y esperar a que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo. Ahora debía actuar. En primer lugar, ocurrió lo impensado: siguió asistiendo al maldito club con la esperanza de compartir más con él y poder seguir admirándolo. Quería hablar con él, compartir momentos, conocerlo. Pero, ¿qué decirle? ¿Qué le gustaba su forma de ser, su sonrisa sincera, su optimismo, su espontaneidad? Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero lo único que salió de su maldita boca era decirle que era guapo. ¿En serio, Craig? Vaya que le faltaba experiencia afectiva.

Estaba desarrollando una obsesión por Kenny a tal punto, que decidió a pasar cualquier minuto que pudiera con él. Aún recordaba aquel torpe intento de llegar a él luego del estúpido incidente de la capucha. Se le acercó en un descanso, pensando en miles de cosas que decirle, pero solo atinó a sacar su cajetilla de su bolsillo

—¿Quieres uno? —le preguntó sentándose junto a él en las escaleras exteriores del edificio, quien seguía estando un tanto incómodo con su presencia.

—No fumo.

—¿Desde cuándo? Recuerdo que en las fiestas de secundaria fumabas hasta quedar ronco.

—Bueno, tuve que meterme a la selección de béisbol; además, Stan y Kyle me dieron la lata...

—Stan y Kyle —repitió Craig en tono burlón que escondía cierto grado de saña hacia esos chicos.

—Ya, dirás que soy un influenciable y todo eso —le respondió Kenny un poco molesto. Craig solo rió.

—Fuiste tú quien lo dijo; no yo.

Kenny se quedó callado, mirándolo como si hubiese sido reprendido, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes que reflejaban culpabilidad. Craig la había regado otra vez, pero se quedó ahí, disfrutando de su presencia y esperando a que fuese Kenny quien se alejase de él. Pero no lo hizo. Aunque su incomodidad lo delataba, se quedó ahí, acompañándolo silenciosamente.

En lugar de extinguirse con el tiempo, como Craig supuso que pasaría, aquel extraño sentimiento hacia Kenny que lo hacía sentirse aún más miserable lo atacó con aún más intensidad.

Jamás le había pasado eso. Craig solo había tenido una experiencia _pseudo_ afectiva en su vida, con un estudiante de intercambio en su fiesta de despedida el semestre anterior. Craig pensó en aquella única oportunidad como ideal para explorar físicamente su orientación sexual, sin que aquello acarreara consecuencias adversas. Eso y que el estudiante alemán era jodidamente atractivo. Pero fue eso, nada más que un procedimiento físico a modo experimental.

No era que su homosexualidad fuese precisamente un problema, no considerando que Kenny tampoco de movía por las concepciones morales de South Park en lo que se refería a la sexualidad; el chico no tenía problema en admitirle muchas cosas, como lo había hecho a lo largo de sus encuentros. Craig tenía conocimiento de muchas cosas de Kenny (no sólo sexuales), lo cual hizo quererlo aún más.

Sabía, por ejemplo, que adoraba a su hermana pequeña; que no podía evitar amar el olor a gasolina y solvente pese a haber dejado todas esas mierdas; que por la única razón por la que seguía Cartman en sus idioteces era porque la otra opción era quedarse en su casa y ver cómo sus padres discutían; que tenía un diario de vida; que alguna vez practicó canto lírico; que el sonido del saxofón lo relajaba… en fin, una enormidad de detalles sueltos de su vida que Craig jamás imaginó. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Craig era cómo los iba liberando casualmente conforme conversaban sobre banalidades, lo cual hizo que guardara aquellos datos de su vida como si fuesen pequeños tesoros, cuidándolos, procurando no olvidarlos. Otra de las cosas que captó su atención, fue cuando le dijo que había tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre en año pasado, gracias a la extraña ocurrencia de su ex novia. Recordaba que estaban en aquel rincón perdido de la Preparatoria, compartiendo aquel lóbrego espacio con una pareja desconocida de chicos que estaban demasiado ocupados con manoseos indiscretos como para percatarse de que había más personas en ese perdido lugar. Kenny observaba la escena perezosamente y, tras una leve risa, le había soltado de manera bastante casual:

—Por eso Amber me propuso un trío con Tommy. Vaya, quién lo diría.

—¿Eh?

—Pues eso, mi ex novia me propuso un trío y me estuvo soltando algunos nombres, entre ellos el de Tommy.

Craig sabía que Kenny era desinhibido, pero aquella naturalidad que mantuvo al tratar el tema lo dejó en un momentáneo estado de _shock_ que le impidió seguir preguntándole más del asunto. Kenny pareció percatarse de eso y sonrió perezosamente.

—¿Qué? Craig, me vestía de princesa en primaria y hacía como que mostraba mis tetas; estuve dispuesto a mamársela a un tipo por dinero; te he mostrado hombres siendo penetrados por muñones que deberían ser piernas. ¿En serio te espanta que te haya contado que me he acostado con hombres?

—No, no es eso —se excusó Craig sin siquiera buscar un pretexto para su comportamiento. Kenny tenía razón al tratar aquellos temas de la manera en que lo hacía, sin complejo alguno. Finalmente, ¿por qué se armaba tanto secretismo y rollo por acostarse con un hombre, si era algo tan natural e inherente a la sexualidad de cada persona? Craig tenía tanto que aprender de él.

Sin embargo, algo en la forma que tuvo Kenny de contarle aquello le instaló una extraña esperanza. Quizás por algo se lo dejaba entrever de manera tan explícita. Quizás… sí tenía oportunidad con aquel chico que pertenecía a un mundo tan diferente al suyo. Quizás estaba interesado en él de la misma manera… No, no debería elucubrar tanto sobre asuntos tan inciertos, que probablemente sólo le traerían más complicaciones y, probablemente, una gran desilusión.

Pero los estúpidos impulsos se apoderaron de él en la distensión y oscuridad de ese extraño rincón olvidado; eso y el estado de euforia en el que se encontaban. Craig recordaba haber posado sus labios en los de Kenny de una manera anhelante, casi posesiva, mordiendo su labio inferior con agresividad e invadiendo su boca con su lengua, sin recato alguno. A Kenny pareció gustarle bastante, ya que simplemente se dejó llevar con suspiros y afirmándose firmemente a su espalda. Luego vino otro beso "casual", y luego otro… Era como si drogarse fuese la excusa para hacerlo, diciéndose a través de estos fugaces pero intensos contactos cosas que no podían hacer con palabras.

Ya cuando Kenny le propuso saltarse la fiesta de graduación, para ir a un concierto en un bar de mala muerte, comenzó a representarse de manera más concreta a Kenny en su vida. Después de años pensando que jamás tendría compañía afectiva alguna, al fin había aparecido alguien. Quizás incluso podría vivir con él en _Silicon Valley,_ ya que el chico tampoco se veía interesado en ir a la universidad…

Su celular vibró, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. ¿No había puesto esa mierda en silencio para evitar la tentación de responder a las incesantes llamadas de Kenny? Ah, eran las fotos que había dejado activadas, ya que Clyde le dijo que le mostraría algo digno de ver. Pero no vio una foto de Clyde, sino una de Stan, en la que se mostraba el podio en el que la directora Victoria estaba hablando.

_" stan_marsh: listo para hacer el streaming del discurso de Kyle. #KyleFuturoPremioNobel_"

Se imagino a Kenny al lado de Stan, con los ojos brillantes de emoción al ver a su amigo _valedictoriano_ dar el discurso de la ceremonia de graduación, celebrándolo a vítores; se llenó de amargura. De nuevo, la realidad lo golpeaba; como aquel día en que Kenny dejó en claro que lo único importante en su vida era seguir a Stan y Kyle, sin importarle un carajo lo que él hiciera de la suya. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber sido tan iluso, por pensar que Kenny podría ser alguien a quien incluir en su vida de manera permanente.

Jamás se hubiese imaginado la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien con quien deseara compartir su vida. Token, Tweek, y Clyde eran sus amigos, pero sabía que una vez terminada la escuela, todos ellos seguirían caminos separados; y no por eso no les tenía afecto. Siempre supo que cada uno, al igual que él, tenía sus propios sueños y ambiciones, y era eso, precisamente, lo que los hacía sus amigos. Sabía que podían ser tanto o más idiotas que él cuando se lo propusieran, pero jamás cuestionaron su manera de vivir ni lo intentaron atar a nada.

Antes de forjar aquella extraña relación que tenía con Kenny, Craig se imaginaba viviendo solo, desvaneciéndose de la memoria de quienes alguna vez lo conocieron. A veces le gustaba imaginar su futuro en términos materiales; figurarse que los átomos que alguna vez formaron su cuerpo se esparcirían más allá de la atmósfera, volviendo al universo, convirtiéndose en polvo cósmico que pasaran a formar parte de un nirvana espacial, llegando así a ser inmortal. A veces, incluso, pensaba en desvanecerse como la ninfa Eco, partícula por partícula; quedando sólo el sonido de su voz. Le gustaba pensar en aquel tipo de situaciones como una alternativa a la vida eterna en la que todos en ese pueblo católico creían. Pero Craig jamás pensó que necesitaría algún tipo de consuelo espiritual ante la idea de desaparecer de la vida de alguien, persistiendo físicamente. Tal era el caso de aquel frustrante distanciamiento con Kenny.

¿Por qué demonios le había dicho que lo había defraudado? El que había fallado había sido él, al hacerse una equivocada idea de la correspondencia de los sentimientos de Kenny hacia él. No debería haberlo juzgado de esa manera. Apoyó su cabeza en el manubrio, derrotado.

Antes de volver a guardar su celular, vio que éste comenzaba a brillar. Ahora no era una llamada de Kenny, sino un mensaje conciso.

Craig lo respondió casi instantáneamente, arrepintiéndose en el acto; o algo así.

"_Espero que no te quieras ir sin tus discos. ¿Dónde nos juntamos para pasártelos?_".

"_E__n la entrada del pueblo"._

* * *

Craig estaba apoyado en el letrero con el nombre del pueblo cuando vio a Kenny bajar del autobús con paso firme. Todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en él, conforme sentía aquel maldito veneno correr por sus venas. Probablemente, sería la última vez que lo vería, por lo que reparó en cada detalle: el particular brillo de sus ojos, aquel cielo resplandeciente que albergaban sus iris, esas rubias hebras desordenadas que se escapaban rebeldemente de la capucha que llevaba puesta, la desastrosa forma que tenía de acomodarse la ropa. Una vez estuvieron frente a frente, Kenny le dijo lacónicamente:

—Tengo tus discos.

—Me parece una obviedad que digas eso, considerando que por eso estamos aquí, ¿no? —Kenny rodó los ojos y se dispuso a abrir su bolso, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Kenny lo sacó de su bolsillo y sonrió al verlo. Craig, quien pensaba que jamás podría hacer sonreír a Kenny de esa manera, no pudo evitar comentar aquella reacción con un matiz de resentimiento en su voz.

—El discurso de Kyle, ¿cierto? —Kenny asintió y lo miró fijamente, con determinación, como si hubiese esperado un momento como ese para desahogarse.

—Mira, Craig: de no ser por ellos, ya estaría en camino a ser un borracho violento como mi padre, como terminó siéndolo mi hermano. ¿Acaso eso no cuenta? ¿Nunca has conocido a alguien que te haga querer ser mejor?

"_Si"_ pensó Craig, "_es exactamente lo que me pasa contigo"; _se mordió la lengua y se dedicó en silencio a admirarlo, algo que puso a Kenny nervioso.

—Está bien, lo entiendo; para ti soy basura. Pero tengo tus discos y eso es lo que cuenta ahora —cedió Kenny tendiéndole la bolsa.

—Ahí te equivocas; no pienso en ti de esa manera —respondió Craig tomando la bolsa—. ¿Te gustó alguno? Porque a ti te gusta todo eso de la música pesada y pensé… —Kenny asintió.

—Bastante; a veces escuchaba _Lost in Moments_ por horas, como un maldito obsesivo.

—Por el sonido del saxofón, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo supiste?

—Una vez dijiste que el sonido del saxofón te relajaba.

—¿Lo hice? —preguntó torciendo la cabeza en un gesto de incomprensión, un tanto incómodo. Al parecer, a veces Kenny no cuidaba lo que decía con Craig, revelando más de lo que pretendía.

—Sí. Me hubiese gustado que compartiéramos más, pero bueno —se sinceró de manera bastante torpe.

Kenny quedó mirando unos instantes a Craig, tratando de decirle algo. Odiaba que fuese tan escueto en sus palabras. Salvo por su extraña confesión bajo las gradas ocurrida hace un par de horas, Craig solía mirarlo y hacer de él un libro abierto sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. Pero tenía que decirle algo; prolongar aquel encuentro antes de decirle adiós para siempre. Se fijó en su mirada penetrante, en su fuerte mandíbula apretada, en su cabello ahora descubierto…

—¿Por qué hoy tenías puesto tu chullo?

Craig dejó escapar una breve carcajada ante aquella extraña observación.

—A ti no se te escapa nada, ¿cierto? Estaba desmantelando la habitación y lo encontré; me atacó la nostalgia y me lo puse. Sí, Kenny —dijo al ver su mirada de incomprensión—; aunque no lo creas, lo pasé bien en mi infancia. No soy un puto emo.

—Nunca dije… bueno, debo admitir que Cartman solía decirlo a menudo. Decía que te cortabas. —De nuevo, diciendo más de lo debido, pero la impaciencia e incertidumbre lo estaban haciendo vulnerable como nunca.

—Ya, y también decía que Tweek se inyectaba heroína, pero nadie le cree a ese gordo de mierda, ¿o tú sí? —Kenny negó con la cabeza.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, hoy tendrá su venganza. Con Kyle le metimos un lote de tampones sucios en su bolso. Ojalá lo abra frente a todos en la fogata en los terrenos que tendrán esta noche.

Craig agrió su expresión, pero luego soltó una sutil risa.

—Pensé que me dirías infantil, o que mi humor era básico, o algo así.

—Eso no quita que pueda imaginarme el volcán que estallará en el ano de Cartman debido a su furia; si pudiera verlo sería tan feliz.

—Le pediré a Kyle que lo grabe.

—¿No irás?

—No hasta despedirme apropiadamente de ti, Craig, y creo que eso tomará un tiempo. —Craig simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo sin siquiera responder gestualmente—. ¿A dónde irás? Quiero saberlo Craig. Quizás... si me lo permitieses... Podría hacerte una visita.

—No.

Kenny apretó los puños. El muy hijo de puta parecía estar pasándolo bomba a costa de él. Era hora de despedirse.

—Bueno, supongo que no te volveré a ver entonces. Lamento haberte defraudado, en serio. Quizás un genio como tú puede apañárselas sin in a la universidad, Craig... pero yo no. Soy, al fin y al cabo, solo un chico. Perdón.

—¿Por qué me pides perdón? No tengo nada en contra de la gente que envía solicitudes a la universidad, Kenny; incluso ayudé a Tweek con la suya porque ya estaba entrando en colapso. ¿Por quién mis tomas?

—Pero tú me dijiste que…

—Me molestó que lo hicieras todo por ellos, no por ti. Me cuesta creer que seguirlos a donde sea que ellos vayan sea lo que tú realmente quieras hacer con tu vida. Yo... pensé que podríamos... Ah, olvídalo.

—Pero es lo que yo quiero Craig... —dijo Kenny esperando algún tipo de aprobación en las facciones de Craig, quien simplemente se quedó en silencio, observándolo con evidente frustración—. ¿A dónde me querías llevar?

—No lo se. Simplemente quería mostrarte que hay un mundo más allá de Stan y Kyle. Fue una idea tonta, la verdad.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

—¿Es broma, idiota? ¿Me harás decirlo en voz alta? —contra preguntó Craig a la defensiva, sintiéndose aún acorralado. Kenny sonrió levemente, sin poder deshacerse aún de su semblante preocupado.

—Es sólo que... ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que quizás me has malinterpretado todo este tiempo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quizás quieres estar conmigo porque crees que soy algo que no soy. Pero yo soy simplemente lo que ves. Soy sólo Kenny McCormick, el chico pobre que seguía a Stan, Cartman y Kyle donde quiera que fuesen.

—Para mí eres más que eso.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo. De seguro de que tienes un concepto errado de mi…

—Ya basta. Deja de tirarte tanta mierda, Kenny. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Quiero hacer cosas contigo que jamás me imaginaria hacer; quiero que conozcamos lugares nuevos juntos; que nos asombremos juntos; quiero poder ver a través de tus ojos. Tengo una puta obsesión contigo, Kenny, porque veo tantas cosas en ti que tú ni siquiera te has percatado. —Ahora era Craig el que había hablado más de la cuenta. Desvió sus ojos de los de Kenny y volvió a apretar su mandíbula, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Kenny lo quedó mirando por unos prolongados segundos. Su rostro pasó del desconcierto a la determinación absoluta.

—Tienes razón. Muchas cosas las hago pensando en mis amigos. Es tiempo de pensar en mi.

—¿Eh?

—Vámonos.

—¿Cómo? —Craig estaba cada vez más aturdido.

—¿No querías mostrarme el mundo, Craig? Pues vámonos. A cualquier lugar, me da igual. Pero vámonos juntos de aquí. Todo lo demás puede esperar —dijo sacándose su estola de honor y su toga, tirándolas al suelo con decisión. Craig recogió la estola y se la tendió.

—Quédatelos.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que recuerdes todo lo que has dejado por hacer lo que tú quieres. El precio es alto._ Pero ningún precio es demasiado alto por el privilegio de ser uno mismo._

—Esa sí que la se… espera… a Stan le gustaba cuando…

—Nietzsche. Es una frase bastante cliché, en todo caso. Pero eso no quita la verdad que reside en ella.

—Ah, sí. Ya recuerdo —dijo Kenny mientras Craig le acomodaba la estola, tirando levemente de ella para atraerlo ligeramente hacia él, con una sonrisa que a Kenny le supo a triunfo.

Ahora que parecían haber cruzado algún extraño límite con aquella conversación, y considerando que a Kenny no le gustaban los rodeos, aprovechó para acortar aún más el espacio con Craig, quedando con sus rostros separados por escasos y peligrosos milímetros, con las frentes juntas e idénticas sonrisas.

El contacto se rompió cuando el celular de Craig vibró, quien lo sacó de su bolsillo, resoplando.

Era una secuencia de Clyde rasgando su toga luego de recibir el diploma de graduación, mostrando las palabras escritas en su torso que decían: "_Me desean y lo saben_".

—Pero, ¿qué mierda?

—¿Qué coño?

—Es Clyde —sentenció Craig luego de unos segundos, sin saber aún como reaccionar—. En todo caso, debía agradecerle a esa estúpida secuencia que pudo reunirse finalmente con Kenny, quizás por cuanto tiempo. Quizás para siempre, quien sabe.

* * *

**NA: se que en EEUU tienen el sistema de "valedictorian", en que premian a un chico por sus logros y éste da el discurso final (sí, soy adicta al teenage drama, de hecho el discurso que da Daria en su ceremonia es uno de mis preferidos ever), y como no conozco un término que se utilice acá, pues, lamento inventar palabras, jajaja.**

**Este es la parte final del prólogo (perdón por extenderme tanto), por lo que el tercer capítulo será recién el "primer" capítulo, ya que antes debía hacer una introducción "medianamente detallada" de los protagonistas =P Tendrá acción, aventura y como decía la hermosísima fickera Elanta "sobredosis de romance", jajaja. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.**

**Editado: 21/02/2015**


	3. Nacimiento

**DISCLAIMER: South Park es propiedad de Comedy Central. Escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Nacimiento

_Llega un momento en que es necesario abandonar las ropas usadas que ya tienen la forma de nuestro cuerpo y olvidar los caminos que nos llevan siempre a los mismos lugares. Es momento de la travesía. Y, si no osamos emprenderla, nos hablaremos quedado para siempre al margen de nosotros mismos_

**_Fernando Pessoa._**

_When I hear the engine pass_

_I'm kissing you wide_

_The hissing subsides_

_I'm in luck_

**_Porcupine Tree - Trains_**

* * *

Sueños incómodos lo acosaron. Por su mente rondaron pesadillas que mezclaban obligaciones escolares, humillaciones infantiles, accidentes de tráfico y un Kenny que lo rechazaba abiertamente para ir a reunirse con sus amigos, una vez más.

Abrió los ojos; nada de eso existía.

La fría noche propia de las carreteras desérticas se había desvanecido, dando paso a los débiles y fríos trazos de luz anaranjados que se posaban sobre su piel tímidamente. El frío, la soledad y el silencio de aquel cambio de acto parecían albergar una belleza antes inapreciable para Craig. Sintió incluso el oscilar de las ondas solares ascender como si se trataran de las frágiles cuerdas de un arpa siendo rasgueada delicadamente.

Quiso despertarlo para que ambos fuesen cómplices de aquella escena, pero prefirió no perturbar su sueño. Miró al asiento del copiloto en el que Kenny dormía apaciblemente, con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras los rayos parecían bendecirlo con su brillo. El muchacho suspiró y cambió de posición para poder seguir durmiendo. Aquel cuadro era perfecto.

La embarcación en su viaje había sido tan improvisada como la propuesta de Kenny. Simplemente se subieron a la camioneta y Craig apretó el acelerador hacia donde lo llevara la carretera, con la música a todo volumen, dejando atrás South Park y todos los recuerdos que aquello conllevaba. Ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de comprar algún tipo de provisión u organizarse. Ya habría tiempo para eso, como solía decir Kenny con tanta frecuencia.

Jamás había visto a Kenny tan feliz, cantando a todo pulmón, riendo y sacando la cabeza para sentir el viento abofetear su cara. El muchacho amaba la velocidad.

Muchas horas después de que el sol los abandonó, cuando el sueño comenzó a invadirlos, simplemente se hicieron a un lado de la carretera para descansar. Por suerte Kenny tenía el saco que iba a utilizar para la quedada, porque Craig solo había empacado uno. El muchacho sacó de su bolso un sándwich de mermelada (armado de una manera bastante desastrosa) mientras Craig llenaba las bolsas de los sacos con ropa, para que hicieran de almohada provisoria.

—Ten. Lo tenía para la quedada en los terrenos de hoy. Era lo único que había en casa —le dijo a modo de disculpa dándole la mitad de su sándwich.

—Gracias —aceptó Craig—. Si tuviésemos algo caliente, este trasnoche sería perfecto —confesó mirando la claridad del cielo nocturno luego de encender la calefacción—. Debimos organizarnos mejor.

—Ya habrá tiempo para organizar el viaje —le replicó Kenny acercando su mano libre al aire caliente—. La tarde y noche que pasamos hoy no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

—Faltaba esto. —Craig se atrevió y tomó la mano de Kenny, quien la apretó al instante y lo observó con una sonrisa que parecía desbordar todo su rostro.

Permanecieron comiendo en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas, mirando el cielo nocturno con algo de nerviosismo. Tuvieron que romper aquel contacto para poder reclinar aún más sus asientos y meterse en sus sacos, para luego caer finalmente rendidos ante el cansancio, no sin antes que Kenny sacara su mano del saco en una silenciosa invitación. Craig la aceptó.

—Buenas noches, Craig.

Craig se desperezó (su espalda y su hombro estaban resentidos) e hizo contacto para abrir ligeramente la ventana. Los insectos aún emitían aquella susurrante sonata propia de las noches veraniegas. Kenny parecía estar en la gloria, a pesar de su incómoda e improvisada cama. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y su respiración era acompasada. Craig aprovechó aquel estado de indefensión para poder admirarlo detalladamente. Posó su mano sobre su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas, sus pómulos, sus párpados… Sin proponérselo terminó hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos ocultos bajo su capucha. Sabía que estaba resultando demasiado invasivo, pero simplemente no pudo evitar aquella oportunidad para poder acariciar aquello que su amigo tanto se empeñaba en esconder, como si se tratara de un valioso secreto que debiese proteger a toda costa. Kenny se removió un poco y Craig retiró su mano lo más disimuladamente posible.

—¿Craig? —dijo Kenny débilmente, entreabriendo los ojos. Maldición. Lo habían pillado—. ¿Me estabas tocando?

—No —mintió descaradamente.

—Sí lo hacías. —Kenny se acurrucó y volvió a pegar los párpados—. Si quieres nos tocamos cuando despierte, pero ahora déjame dormir. —Craig simplemente sonrió ante tal descaro y lo cubrió con su saco antes de salir a estirar las piernas. Se apoyó en la camioneta para contemplar perezosamente el cielo mientras fumaba su último cigarro. ¿Cuántos amaneceres podría contemplar junto a Kenny? Quizás uno, miles o ninguno. Aquello no le importaba. No sabía qué harían ni a dónde los llevaría aquella improvisada escapada, pero si quería ver a través de los ojos de Kenny, debía dejar de darle tantas vueltas a sus pensamientos.

Aprovechó aquel instante para revisar las fotos que le habían mandado sus amigos de la quedada: Cartman haciendo un escándalo por el drama de los tampones; Stan borracho como nunca antes lo había visto; Clyde borracho, tratando de ligar con Red; Butters inconsciente, siendo rayado y vejado de las peores formas posibles; gente que jamás se había hablado en su vida socializando de manera extraña. En fin, distorsión, fogatas, alcohol (mucho, mucho alcohol), jugarretas y encuentros sexuales. Kenny lo hubiese pasado de maravillas, pero fue él quien decidió que se fueran juntos, por lo que desechó cualquier sentimiento de culpa.

El sonido de la radio a todo volumen le anunció que Kenny había despertado. El muchacho se posicionó perezosamente junto a él y se estiró con un sonoro bostezo.

—¿Por qué tienes música tan marica? La que me pasaste no era así.

—Por algo sólo te presté esos discos. Me dio la sensación de que te gustaba la música más pesada. Y por el concierto al que me llevaste hace unas semanas veo que acerté.

—Gracias por pensar tanto en mí —le dijo acercando su rostro sin rodeos, plantándole un fugaz beso para luego alejarse, pero Craig no se lo permitió. Lo tomó de la capucha y lo tiró fuertemente hacia él, besándolo con intensidad. Kenny le correspondió el beso de manera bastante torpe viniendo de un chico tan experimentado, con la boca ligeramente abierta y el resto de su cuerpo algo tenso. Craig rompió el contacto para poder observarlo. Sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par con un brillo de triunfo, aquella sonrisa divertida que tanto amaba. Craig necesitó completar esa imagen de perfección bajando su capucha para hundir su mano en la suavidad de sus cabellos.

—¿Y qué pasó con el "nos tocamos cuando despierte"?

—Tengo frío —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y cruzándose de brazos para esconder sus manos. Su observación fue acompañada con un gruñido de su estómago—. Y hambre.

Craig rió y volvió a atraerlo en firme abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Kenny. Algo le pasaba con aquel muchacho ahora que la reciprocidad de sus sentimientos parecía más clara que nunca, como si la propuesta de Kenny hubiese abierto una caja de pandora. Craig simplemente no podía dejar de aprovechar aquel momento para estar más cerca de él, para expresarle con gestos aquello que nunca pudo decirle en palabras. Aquel veneno y ansiedad que había sentido por tanto tiempo ahora se habían transformado en una sensación de bienestar tan intensa que no podía sino comunicárselo a Kenny. Quería demostrárselo de alguna manera, pero como no era tan extrovertido como su querido amigo, por lo que solo le podía manifestar su afecto de esa manera.

—Kenny… —fue todo lo que pudo decirle mientras hundía su rostro en tus cabellos, atento los violentos latidos que sentía en ambos, sin saber aún cómo expresarse. Kenny le respondió con un ligero pero prolongado mordisco en el cuello.

—Me encantas, Craig. Me encanta todo de ti; que seas tan hijo de puta, que seas tan observador, la forma en que me miras, la forma en cómo piensas, tu postura, tu olor… —le respondió aspirando intensamente, escondiendo sus frías manos tras su espalda, provocándole un estremecimiento que hizo que se separaran.

—¿Mi olor? Qué asco, Kenny —dijo secándose el rastro de saliva que le había dejado—. Ni siquiera me he duchado. Vamos, entremos a la camioneta para buscar un lugar donde comer.

Kenny, riéndose ante su reacción, lo obedeció y a los pocos minutos pararon en una gasolinera bastante concurrida. Craig llenó el estanque y luego se estacionó en el restaurante ubicado al lado de la tienda de abarrotes.

—Tienen servicio de aseo. Vayamos allá después de desayunar —le sugirió a Kenny sentándose en la primera mesa libre que vio.

—¿Para qué? Con un día en que no me duche no se va acabar el mundo. —Craig negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, como quieras —cedió mientras cogía el menú que la camarera les daba—. No tendría problemas con ducharme si fuese contigo, pero bueno. —La camarera rió disimuladamente.

—Es un poco idiota, téngale paciencia —se disculpó Craig—. Quiero un café cargado y unas tostadas.

—Yo quiero un chocolate caliente y dos porciones de panqueques con miel. —La camarera les tomó el pedido, recogió los menús y se retiró—. Tienen cajero, podría sacar el dinero que tengo ahorrado.

—¿No lo estabas guardando para la universidad?

—Sí, pero era en el caso de que no me dieran beca completa. Ahora soy un maldito millonario, Craig —respondió emocionado, con una mueca de triunfo que a Craig le pareció digna de un desquiciado.

—Tranquilo con eso, Kenny; tómate eso con mesura, que de lo contrario acabarás sin nada. Saca lo justo y necesario, que esto lo invito yo.

—No necesito que me pagues, Craig. Como te dije, soy millonario —replicó un poco molesto.

—Sí, claro. Millonario trabajando de mesero en un pueblucho. Yo pago esto, o si no te quedas acá. Si quieres luego invitas tú, pero no quiero que te emociones gastando tu dinero.

—Está bien. Sacaré un poco —se resignó levantándose para ir al cajero.

Se le había olvidado que Kenny iba a entrar a la universidad. ¿Kenny había renunciado a ir a la universidad o no? La verdad no lo habían hablado de manera explícita. ¿Qué harían con eso? ¿Cuánto duraría ese viaje? ¿Qué pasaba si se emocionaban y luego se les venía encima el tiempo de despedida? Porque, eventualmente, deberían despedirse, ¿o no? ¿Y si lo llevaba a vivir con él a Silicon Valley? Qué liado estaba. No, no debía pensar en esas cosas, terminaría arruinando con sus pensamientos amargos lo bien que lo estaban pasando. Además, faltaba mucho para eso, o al menos así lo veía Craig ahora.

Si tan solo Kenny supiera todo lo que pensaba de él, las cosas que le provocaba. Pero nunca era capaz expresárselo de manera adecuada. Le desesperaba no ser capaz de formular una frase que estuviese a la altura de sus sentimientos.

Una vez hubiesen comido, comprado provisiones para ese día y estado aseados, se sentaron en las bancas de la gasolinera a planificar su día. La gente parecía concurrir bastante ese lugar, en especial jóvenes aventureros —como ellos— que se detenían en el camino a descansar un rato, comprar provisiones y estirar las piernas.

—¿Ves, Craig? Al final no estamos tan locos. La gente suele hacer estas cosas. ¿Me compartes internet? Quiero ver las fotos de la quedada. —Kenny apoyó su mentón en el hombro para ver el mapa que Craig estaba bajando desde su celular.

—Estamos cerca de la bifurcación que nos lleva a la ruta 34 —se limitó a decir Craig mientras configuraba su celular.

—Esa lleva a Greeley. Yo viví ahí —soltó Kenny con la mirada soñadora. Era la mierda más fea que he visto en mi vida, pero hice buenos amigos.

—Podríamos ir al otro lado, a _Estes Park_. O a _Hot Sulphur Springs_. Mi cuello me está matando. —Kenny asintió.

—Es buena idea. ¡Mira! Hay un pueblo que se llama _Craig_. Vamos a verlo.

—No. Debe ser más aburrido que la mierda.

—Debe ser lo más maravilloso que existe en esta vida —contrarrestó Kenny con una sonrisa atrevida. —Craig negó con la cabeza, intentando no reír.

—A _Estes Park_, entonces.

Una vez se hubiesen subido a la camioneta, Kenny le subió el volumen a la radio y cambió la lista de reproducción.

—Oye, hoy día me toca a mí —protestó Craig.

—Los ojos en el camino, _Craigy_ —le dijo burlón mientras comenzaban a sonar "_Porn Piece or the Scar of Cold Kisses_"—. Luego de esta pongo tu lista marica. Es que me gusta escucharla. Tiene algo de… erótico.

—Bueno, por algo dice "_porno_" en el título, ¿no? Qué recuerdos de este tema, solía escucharlo cuando… ¡Eh! ¿Qué mierda haces? —exclamó a punto de perder el control del vehículo. Por suerte la ruta no estaba muy concurrida a esa hora. La mano de Kenny estaba en su muslo, ascendiendo peligrosamente. El chico, en lugar de sentirse amedrentado, simplemente rió.

—¿No querías que te tocara? Ahora que comimos estoy con más ánimo.

—Maldita sea, Kenny. ¿Por qué eres tan temerario? Vas a matarnos.

—La vida está sobrevalorada, Craig —se limitó a decir mientras rompía el contacto y sacaba la cabeza del vehículo para que el viento le secara el cabello, observando con una sonrisa la mierda aburrida de paisaje. Craig resopló, demasiado nervioso como para apreciar la enérgica imagen de Kenny siendo azotado por el viento, o como para entender su última frase.

—Ponte el cinturón.

A pesar de ser un camino con tantas vueltas en un estado montañoso y de las indiscreciones de Kenny, sortearon la ruta 34 de manera bastante rápida e impecable. El pueblo de _Estes Park _era bastante lindo y turístico, pero nada fuera de lo común para gente oriunda de Colorado. El lago, por otro lado, le gustó mucho a Kenny, con sus aguas en calma reflejando la vegetación, las montañas y el cielo veraniego.

—Podríamos hacer kayak —sugirió observando a los turistas que pasaron remando cerca de ellos—. Nah, mejor no. Luego nos morimos de aburrimiento y se termina el viaje. —Craig rió y lo tomó de la mano.

—Stephen King se alojó en el Hotel Stanley de acá para escribir _El Resplandor_ —comentó mirando las aguas.

—Hotel Stanley… —repitió Kenny—. Le voy a mandar una foto a los chicos. Ayer sólo les dije que me iba de viaje contigo.

—¿En serio? Y, ¿qué te respondieron?

—Kyle me tapó en preguntas, Cartman se burló de mí y me insultó como nunca y Stan… Stan no dijo nada en el grupo que tenemos —comentó Kenny bastante extrañado—. Ahora que lo pienso no sé nada de Stan. —Sacó su celular para tomar una foto y la envió al grupo, acompañada de un "_Estoy bien. No se preocupen por mí que Craig es genial… y sí, Cartman, somos muy maricas: nos manoseamos y nos besamos, pero aún no follamos. Dejen el drama =)"_. Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención en el grupo: sólo veía a Cartman y Kye. ¿Qué pasaba con Stan? Tampoco estaba dentro de sus contactos en ninguna red—. Parece que me bloqueó —le comentó algo triste, guardando su celular.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, se suponía que íbamos a pasar este verano juntos, en California. Supongo que se siente traicionado o algo así. Ya se le pasará.

—Pero, ¿qué les contaste? ¿Les hablaste de…? —Craig hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas mientras observaba un ave descender hacia las aguas en calma. ¿Qué eran ellos?—. ¿…nosotros?

—Pues, les dije que me iba de de viaje contigo, nada más. Pero gracias a la maldita imaginación del gordo ya se habrán hecho una idea. Ahora se los confirmé, nada más.

Pasearon un rato por las orillas del lago, sin hablar mucho. Kenny pensaba que el que más le daría la lata sería Kyle, hablando sobre los compromisos con los amigos y que Craig era un pesado, pero el temperamento de Stan volvía a salir a flote. ¿Cómo podía ser tan susceptible? Era solo un maldito viaje. Así, no le dio muchas vueltas al tema. No le gustaba hacerse problemas y con todo lo de Craig ya había tenido suficientes complicaciones por el momento. No quería arruinarlo todo ahora que estaban bien, algo así como consolidados.

—¿Ahora nos podemos tocar? —preguntó una vez hubiesen llegado a una hilera de pinos, ocultos de toda la gente que visitaba el lago, situándose al frente de él.

—No, Kenny. Ya pasó el momento —le dijo Craig mirando a su alrededor, solo encontrándose con la introspectiva sombra que los árboles le otorgaban—. No voy de exhibicionista por la vida, como tú.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo dándole un fugaz beso.

—Si nos apuramos, podríamos llegar mejor a _Steamboat Springs_ para el almuerzo y así salir lo antes posible del estado. No es como que no estemos acostumbrados al paisaje de Colorado. —Craig tomó la mano de Kenny y volvieron sobre sus pasos, cada vez menos nervioso por el contacto físico.

Se demoraron más de lo presupuestado, por lo que tuvieron que parar cerca de un pueblo para sacar sus almuerzos. Se sentaron en la parte de atrás de la camioneta a devorar todo lo que Kenny había comprado. No fue un almuerzo muy alimenticio, salvo un sándwich de pollo y pimiento, lo demás era solo comida chatarra. Resulta curioso como ciertas cosas que Craig veía como un simple trámite tedioso, tales como almorzar, con Kenny parecían cobrar sentido, casi como si fuesen un ritual necesario.

—Mira, hay un riel.

—Un riel —repitió Craig de manera burlona—. Qué inédito.

—Ya, bájale a tu nivel de hijo de puta —replicó Kenny saltando de la camioneta para correr hacia el riel.

—¡Espera, Kenny! ¿A dónde vas? Digo, ¡espera! Debo cerrar la camioneta primero, no corras como si el mundo se fuese a acabar… maldita sea —susurró bajándose de un salto para luego subir los vidrios, poner la alarma y seguirlo.

Kenny no había visto nada especial, simplemente quería equilibrarse sobre el riel, sin razón aparente. Por algún extraño motivo, eso lo hacía feliz.

—¿Entenderé algún día el motor de todas tus peligrosas acciones, Kenny? Lo dudo —comentó Craig caminando junto a él mientras lo veía equilibrarse.

—Dame la mano, Craig. Así, si me caigo, me rescatarás como la damisela que soy.

—Idiota. Por favor no vuelvas a tu fase travesti de cuarto grado —gruñó. Sin embargo, Craig hizo lo que le pedía.

—¿Qué habrá pasado con la reja y el baobab? Me gustaba equilibrarme sobre ella, pese a que siempre terminaba hecho mierda.

—Debieron haberlo arrancado. Esos árboles crecen desmesuradamente.

—Una lástima —señaló apurando más el paso sobre el riel. Craig tiró ligeramente de él para que lo aminorara.

—Insisto en que es peligroso, Kenny.

—Bah, los trenes hacen mucho ruido. Lo sentiremos venir.

—¿Y si llega uno de improviso y te mueres? No quiero cargar tu hermoso cadáver. La necrofilia no me va.

—¿Qué harías si me muriera, Craig?

—Lloraría a mares, como una nena.

—¿Y si te dijera que soy inmortal?

—Pues entonces no sería yo quien llorara como una nena, sino tú. Te aburrirás mucho cuando yo me muera.

—Hablo en serio, Craig.

—Yo también. No debe ser lindo ser inmortal si dejas en este mundo a tus seres queridos.

—Entonces, ¿me crees?

—¿Creerte qué?

—Que soy inmortal.

—Claro, sería un atentado a los principios básicos de la biología, pero supongo que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos. Mírame a mí, con todo un esquema de vida planificado, ahora caminando de la mano contigo en un riel. Eres un misterio.

—Por eso te quiero tanto, Craig —dijo Kenny deteniendo el paso para mirarlo. Craig hizo lo mismo y quedaron mirándose frente a frente. Kenny estaba unos centímetros más alto que él, con los rayos de sol jugando con los destellos de su cabello. Craig tiró de él para que bajara del riel y quedaran a la misma altura. Justo en ese momento, divisó a la distancia un tren, por lo que lo apartó aún más de la vía, mientras observaban a la enorme máquina pasar con un gran estrépito que hizo que el suelo temblara—. ¿Ya podemos tocarnos?

—Idiota.

Y así le pusieron fin a ese alto para volver a la camioneta e ir a las aguas termales. Decidieron gastar poco en ellas, por lo que no tuvieron mucha intimidad en la fuente termal a la que fueron, puesto que estaba bastante abarrotada de gente y era estrecha. A Craig sin embargo eso le bastó para comenzar a sentir alivio en su hombro. Una vez estuvieron sumergidos en aquella fosa caliente y vaporosa llena de familias y gente joven, pudo exhalar un suspiro de alivio.

—Eres una nena, Craig —rió Kenny al ver su reacción—. No te acostumbres, que no siempre nos encontraremos con aguas termales en el camino.

—¿Por qué tenías un bañador en tus cosas, Kenny? —preguntó Craig atento al esbelto cuerpo de su amigo, quien estaba concentrado en su celular mientras se sumergía.

—Iba a quedarme donde Stan antes de irme a California con ellos —contestó aún mirando su celular—. Dios, que divertida debió haber sido la quedada. He visto a Clyde tratando de ligar con tres tipas ya. ¡Hasta Kyle cayó bajo! Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué son tan malos con Butters? —comentó molesto al seguir revisando las fotos.

—Porque él da pie para que le hagan esas cosas; el mundo se lo va a comer vivo.

—Eso no justifica que lo traten así —comentó con el ceño fruncido—. Le sacaron demasiadas fotos en su mal estado, lo rayaron, lo vistieron y… Ya, Cartman, que el chiste del pene en la boca es repetido. —Kenny gruñía al celular como si en verdad fuese Cartman.

—Ya, deja de ver eso. —Craig le quitó el celular y lo dejó a un lado, junto con las toallas—. Nos vas a matar a todos si eso cae en el agua. —Si bien ahora su hombro se sentía mejor, los ruidos y chapoteos de la gente habían comenzado a ponerlo de mal humor.

Al ser despojado de su celular, Kenny miró a Craig atentamente, como si no se hubiese percatado de su presencia.

—Pensé que eras igual de escuálido que yo.

Kenny seguía mirándolo de manera insinuante, sumergido casi totalmente, como si se creyese un tiburón al acecho. Cuando se comenzó a acercar aún más, atrapándolo entre sus dos brazos, Craig se tensó y atrapó su cabeza con su mano,

—Kenny, no —espetó Craig como si se tratara de un animal que debe ser entrenado.

—No soy un perro —resopló emergiendo y posicionándose a su lado.

—Entonces deja de pensar con el pene, como los animales lo hacen.

—Bueno, jefe —se resignó, sin dejar de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Craig, quien simplemente le sonrió.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en aquella piscina, mirándose atentamente, sin decirse nada, mientras el calor los invadía y se aletargaban producto de esto, enajenados de todo el barullo de los turistas. Una vez Craig sintió alivio en su hombro, su incipiente humor sombrío se aplacó un poco y buscaron un lugar donde poder dormir. Kenny, aún con el rostro acalorado, sugirió volver a estacionar la camioneta a un lado, pero a Craig le pareció un tanto peligroso, por lo que buscó algún lugar para estacionar remolques, o algo parecido, para poder alojarse ahí. Manejaron por muchas horas, hasta encontrar uno cerca de un pueblito.

Era una mezcla de estacionamiento y camping, ubicado en un sector apenas provisto de vegetación a un lado de la ruta. Craig recibió el ticket y se estacionó en un lugar desprovisto de luz, cerca de un grupo de autos clásicos. Había un sector para los servicios y enchufes bajo los postes de luz.

Bastante gente joven se estaba alojando en él. Grupos desperdigados por todo el estacionamiento, reuniéndose alrededor de la música que salía de los autos. Otros acampaban acompañados de desagradables rasgueos de guitarra y entonaciones de canciones de fogata bastante trilladas; Craig las odiaba. Odiaba ese guitarreo genérico y los gritos entusiasmados de esas repetidas canciones. Si fuese por él, que prohibieran esos sonsonetes ridículos que ya incluso habían dejado de tener sentido por la cantidad de veces que habían sido tocados.

Por suerte, el grupo más cercano era una tropa de idiotas intento de vintage escuchando música en un tocadiscos en lo que parecía ser una ridícula fiesta recreativa de mafiosos. "_Hay de todo en este mundo_", pensó Craig mientras observaba su vestimenta del siglo pasado. Por suerte, la música no era mala. Se sentaron atrás de la camioneta, en la parte de carga, disfrutando del aire veraniego, los grillos, las cigarras y la calma de ese lugar. Aún eran presas del efecto relajante de las aguas termales, las cuales los habían dejado un poco atolondrados y bastante felices. Kenny se apoyó en su hombro. Craig se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a la placentera reacción que ese frecuente gesto de Kenny le provocaba.

—Acá tampoco nos podemos tocar, pero estaría bueno que nos fumáramos uno.

—Eres un puto genio, Kenny —concedió Craig con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Al pareces se les había pasado la mano con el tiempo de inmersión. Y eso que estuvieron manejando por horas.

—Tengo un poco en mi bolso. Lo tenía reservado para la quedada con los chicos.

—No, guárdatela para cuando no tengamos a quien comprarle.

—Pero si acá no conocemos a nadie.

—Mira a esa tropa de niños bien guitarreando en la fogata; ellos tienen.

—¿Seguro? ¿No sería más certero buscar a una tropa de hippies o rastas?

—No. Créeme, tengo experiencia en estas cosas

—Uy, Craig. El _drogómano_, el experto en _dealers_ —se burló Kenny.

—No me quedaba otra. Si mis padres hubiesen visto una planta en mi habitación, me hubieran corrido de la casa —replicó antes de bajarse de la camioneta para ir a hablar con los idiotas guitarreros. Kenny aprovechó para enviarle un mensaje a Kyle y saber si acaso Stan seguía enojado con él.

"_Terminó con Wendy, ahora sí que para siempre, por lo que no creo que se calme dentro de un buen tiempo. Mañana te cuento_" le respondió su amigo. Kenny resopló y contempló la inmensidad del cielo nocturno. Las estrellas estaban especialmente nítidas aquella noche y estaba cada vez más cerca de Craig, que era lo que importaba. Ya a Stan se le pasaría el mosqueo, era cosa de esperar a que las aguas se calmaran.

Cuando Craig volvió con un caño armado, Kenny se dedicó a observarlo atentamente mientras lo encendía. La verdad nunca había sido muy romántico a la hora de referirse a sus parejas, pero había una belleza poética innegable en la forma en que el viento veraniego mecía los cabellos de Craig, jugando delicadamente con ellos en un vaivén rítmico. Craig, sin proponérselo, tenía algo que atraía con su presencia; su mirada sombría, su espalda ancha y ligeramente encorvada, como si el peso de sus tribulaciones lo abrumara físicamente, su calma frente a todo... Kenny se apoyó en su hombro y aspiró del aroma que emanaba de él. Craig simplemente sonrió, mirando las estrellas mientras aguantaba la respiración al inhalar del caño.

—En noches como éstas lamento haber vendido mi telescopio. Era bastante básico, pero muy bueno —comentó luego de exhalar y tenderle el caño.

—¿Qué pasó con él? —preguntó antes de inhalar.

—Lo tuve que vender para comprar por correspondencia unos artículos para un proyecto. Apesta tanto no tener recursos como para cubrir todos tus intereses.

—Dímelo a mí; lo pasé realmente mal con eso.

Craig miró a Kenny con arrepentimiento, mientras recibía de vuelta el caño. Muchas veces se quejaba de que su familia dependiera de la oficina de bienestar, de que su padre fuese tan poco constante en sus trabajos; pero a Kenny sí que le había tocado feo: unos padres violentos, borrachos e irresponsables. ¿Cómo podía quejarse de haber vendido un telescopio para financiar sus intereses?

—Me lo imagino. Lo siento —exhaló, continuando con el ritual.

—Era una tortura, ¿sabes? Me tenía que contentar con las porno usadas, con viejas que probablemente ya hayan tenido las tetas feas y caídas en el momento en que yo me masturbaba con ellas.

—Idiota. Yo ya estaba en comenzando a lamentarme interiormente por ser tan malagradecido y me vienes con esto.

—Hey, es algo serio para mí. Además, no tienes por qué sentirte mal por mí, Craig. Soy feliz así. No cambiaría mi vida por nada en el mundo —dijo estrechándose aún más contra él, hundiendo su nariz en los cabellos de Craig

—Eres bastante empalagoso, ¿lo sabías? —dijo tomándolo del mentón para mirarlo más detenidamente. El caño se había apagado, pero ya ninguno de los dos tenía su atención puesta en él.

La luz de la luna recortando su silueta, aquel aire de intimidad en el que estaban sumidos pese a encontrarse en un estacionamiento con cientos de personas, Kenny al fin entrando en confianza con él. Tantas cosas que quería decirle que sólo pudo hacer en un anhelante beso, invadiendo la boca de Kenny con su lengua, atrayéndolo tanto hacia sí en un movimiento casi desesperado. Kenny, en lugar de sentirse intimidado, aprovechó para subirse a hojarcadas sobre él, tomando de inmediato el control de la situación, como si hubiese estado esperando una oportunidad como esa. Se sentó sin recato alguno sobre Craig, rozando aquella parte de su anatomía que ya había comenzado a despertar. Vaya que era rápido. Craig aprovechó para explorar con sus manos el cuerpo de Kenny, hundiéndolas bajo su camiseta para acariciar su espalda.

—Craig —suspiró Kenny comenzando a desabrochar su camisa conforme lo llenaba de besos.

—Kenny, espera. Ya estamos haciendo un espectáculo acá con nuestros manoseos indiscretos.

—Vamos Craig. Lo haría contigo aquí y ahora —dijo entrecortadamente antes de comenzar a succionar su cuello y presionarse aún más contra la erección de Craig.

—Hay gente, Kenny... ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? —Craig intentó sacar sus manos de Kenny y separarse, pero la descarga de placer que su amigo le dio le hicieron imposible alejarlo de él.

—¿Y eso qué? Ellos están en lo suyo; nosotros, en lo nuestro —dijo rozando levemente su cuello con sus dientes. Craig volvió a estremecerse.

—Kenny ya basta. —El aludido se incorporó y lo miró ofendido.

—Tú empezaste.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Pero tú te excediste. —Craig acarició su rostro y sus cabellos bañados por la luz de la luna—. Créeme que si no me sintiera tan expuesto te follaría aquí mismo. No creas que no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, con el corazón acelerado, diciéndose todo con la mirada, mientras Craig acariciaba el rostro de Kenny. La fiesta de los idiotas vintage parecía ir viento en popa, con la música de su tocadiscos impregnando todo el estacionamiento.

**Something stupid – Frank &amp; Nancy Sinatra**

—Craig, ¿escuchas esa canción?

—Sí.

—Es de Sinatra, ¿cierto?

—Sí, es su versión. —Cerró los ojos al escuchar aquella tonada tan familiar y sonrió, volviéndole a dedicar una mirada—. Me recuerda un poco a ti.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Kenny extrañado.

—Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte y no sé cómo hacerlo, como si no existieran términos en este ni en ningún otro idioma para expresarlo. Como si un "_te quiero_" fuese algo trillado y soso para alguien tan único como tú. Y siento que siempre que trato de decirte algo, termino fregándola.

—Ahora lo acabas de hacer bastante bien. ¿Quién lo diría? Eres un maldito cursi cuando te lo propones. —Kenny acarició la línea de su mandíbula, dedicándole una sonrisa glorificada por la luz de la luna, para luego estrecharse contra él—. A mí me gusta esa en la que revisa su vida y no se arrepiente de nada. Me agrada pensar que yo también vivo de esa manera.

—En efecto, lo haces. Salvo a que no planeas cada ruta. Te arrojas a ella —le susurró Craig mientras le correspondía el abrazo, apretándolo como si no quisiera que nada los separara.

* * *

Quedó muy ñoño, pero no me arrepiento de nada =D. Este fic NECESITABA un poco de fluffy antes de pasar a la parte sabrosa, jajajaja-

En el capi anterior se me olvidó agradecer a **Silen** por ayudarme comentando los capis. Sin ella jamás me hubiese adentrado en las MARAVILLAS del Crenny. En serio, me siento como si hubiese descubierto el eslabón perdido.

Editado: 24/02/2015


	4. Resurrección

**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece. Escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

Resurrección

_"¿Quién podría tolerar opresión, sudando, gimiendo bajo el peso de una vida molesta, si no fuese que el temor de que existe alguna cosa más allá de la muerte, aquel país desconocido, de cuyos límites ningún caminante torna, nos embaraza en dudas y nos hace sufrir los males que nos cercan antes de ir a buscar otros de que no tenemos seguro conocimiento? Esta previsión nos hace a todos cobardes: así __**la natural tintura del valor se debilita con los barnices pálidos de la prudencia**__; las empresas de mayor importancia por esta sola consideración mudan camino, no se ejecutan y se reducen a designios vanos."_

**Shakespeare, Hamlet 3, I.**

* * *

Aquella noche durmieron en la intemperie, albergados por el brillo de las estrellas. Esa velada fue bastante acomodada, considerando lo que debieron pasar con posterioridad. Luego de una improvisada decisión tomada en el aburrido estado de Utah de desviarse hacia el oeste, y saltarse los estados céntricos, vinieron las incomodidades.

No siempre encontraban en el camino una gasolinera con los servicios que necesitaban, puesto que, por seguir las extrañas ocurrencias de Kenny, no se fueron por las rutas principales. A veces debían parar en restoranes de carretera bastante destartalados para comer comida pasada en aceite y tomar un café extrañamente espeso y grisáceo. Por lo general terminaban cambiándose ropa y aseándose apresuradamente en decadentes y oscuros baños inundados.

Tampoco encontraban siempre comida ni lugares donde poder estacionar la camioneta de manera segura, por lo que en las diversas paradas trataban de suplirse para casos de emergencia. Una noche, Craig condujo casi hasta el amanecer mientras Kenny trataba de hacerle compañía cantando junto a la música o contándole cosas. A Craig le encantaba escuchar a Kenny cantar, sin embargo, a las tres de la mañana, cayó rendido al sueño. Le había pedido a Craig que lo despertara si eso llegaba a pasar, pero él prefería dejarlo dormir apaciblemente. Una vez incluso se ofreció a manejar en la mañana, mientras él dormía, hasta que pudiesen encontrar un lugar donde estacionar la camioneta y dormir. Craig la verdad no confiaba mucho en la prudencia al volante de Kenny (el chico era adicto a la velocidad), por lo que se negó rotundamente a aquel ofrecimiento. Por lo general, Craig dormía un par de horas en el día en el asiento trasero, mientras Kenny se dedicaba a escuchar música, leer, dibujar, escribir, o hablar un rato con Kyle, quien lo ponía al corriente de todo.

A Craig la verdad le molestaba andar sucio, sudado e incómodo, pero Kenny parecía ser todo terreno. A veces, no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Kenny, quien por fin se había decidido a abandonar aquel polerón naranja, rindiéndose al sofocante calor de la carretera una vez hubiesen abandonado el frío de Colorado. Su holgada camisa que se pegaba húmeda a su cuerpo, y su rostro sudoroso recibiendo el azote del viento, eran una distracción bastante frecuente y difícil de evitar.

Como sea, gracias a todas esas incomodidades, llegaron a Virginia en pocos días, pese a que tomaron el camino menos expedito. Craig recordaba una particular ocasión en la que Kenny le pidió que se detuvieran para contemplar cómo el crepúsculo teñía el desierto, convirtiendo aquel paisaje en tierras de fuego. Craig contempló aquella escena en silencio, tomando firmemente la mano de Kenny mientras sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho sin razón aparente. A veces paraban a estirar las piernas, explorar, descansar, y, sobre todo, a dejar que las hormonas hablaran por ellos.

Trataron un par de veces de tener relaciones en las noches oscuras de carretera, pero Craig terminaba abandonando el intento. Estaba demasiado incómodo, paranoico y sucio como para intentarlo. Craig aún recordaba aquella sofocante y húmeda noche, en la que lo intentaron por última vez.

—Eres una nena cobarde —le había dicho un frustrado y acalorado Kenny, luego de que Craig abandonara el intento de hacerlo en el asiento trasero, subiéndose los pantalones y abrochando su camisa con frustración. Kenny había quedado en bóxers, cuya fina y húmeda tela evidenciaba su erección de manera tal que no dejaba prácticamente nada a la imaginación. Su rostro afiebrado por la excitación, su pecho subiendo y bajando violentamente, su pelo sudado y alborotado, su respiración pesada, los vidrios empañados. Todo era propicio para al fin poder hacerlo y él terminaba abandonando aquellos encuentros. Sin duda era un idiota… _una nena cobarde_.

Craig realmente quería seguir adelante, pero los nervios, incomodidad y, sobre todo su inseguridad, lo frenaban. Kenny rozó con el pie la erección de Craig para estimularlo mientras éste seguía vistiéndose, sin resignarse a renunciar a aquel encuentro.

—Abandona tus intentos, Kenny. Tu campaña está perdida —fue todo lo que pudo decir Craig, luego de morderse el labio al sentir aquella descarada fricción. Kenny prosiguió haciéndolo, ahora con una ligera sombra de rencor en su expresión.

—¿Y qué pasó con el "si _no estuviese tan expuesto te follaría aquí mismo_"? Vamos Craig, de seguro recuerdas cómo meterla.

—Escucha, Kenny… —comenzó a excusarse Craig, pero él, harto de sus pretextos, no lo escuchó.

—¿Por qué eres tan cobarde, Craig? Explícame eso. Está bien que te sientas incómodo, pero no es para tanto, ni que fueras una virgen de quince. —Craig tomó el tobillo de Kenny para frenarlo y desvió su mirada. Era tan estúpido lo que quería decir, que no sabía cómo hacerlo de una manera que no pudiese causar el enojo en Kenny. El muchacho se incorporó—. Vamos, te escucho.

—¿Cuáles…? digo, ¿con cuántas personas te has acostado?

—No me digas que eres de _esa _clase de personas, Craig. ¿Ahora me vas a hacer una escena de celos?

—No me malinterpretes. Es que no tengo preservativos y, bueno, no hemos hablado de…

—Ya entiendo —lo cortó Kenny, algo divertido—. Te creíste el rumor que corrió Cartman en segundo. Eso de que fui yo quien esparció la gonorrea ese año. Crees que te voy a contagiar con alguna mierda, por todo eso que dicen de mí, ¿cierto?

—N-no. Pero tampoco hemos hablado de…

—Pues no, Craig. Jamás lo he hecho sin preservativo. Ni siquiera una mamada. No soy tan idiota, ¿sabes?

—Jamás dije que…

—Siempre tuve presente que mis parejas no eran precisamente vírgenes; y un crío a esta edad… ¡puaj!

—Kenny… —pero el aludido no lo escuchó.

—Y sí, una vez me hice un examen luego de que me enterara de que mi última novia se metía con un viejo casado. Y estoy limpio. Si quieres te muestro la foto de los resultados que le mandé a Cartman.

—N-no es necesario. Lo siento Kenny. Me siento tan idiota —pudo decirle Craig rascándose la nuca con el rostro ardiéndole.

El calor y la vergüenza que sentía hacían aún más desagradable aquella situación. Pero la verdad es que Craig siempre había sido bastante cuidadoso en ese tipo de aspectos, por lo que para él no era un tema menor. Siempre le había sorprendido la temeridad con la que actuaban los chicos de su edad en asuntos sexuales, como si él en realidad fuese quien estaba mal; como si fuese un paranoico, o una nena cobarde, como decía Kenny.

—Está bien, Craig; te entiendo. Es mejor prevenir. Yo también llegué a creerme eso de que eras emo —le dijo incorporándose junto a él para besarlo y apartar las hebras de cabello que se pegaban a su frente transpirada.

Craig decidió que, si bien ya había extinguido la oportunidad por culpa de su falta de tacto, haciéndole pasar un mal rato, no iba a dejar a Kenny con las manos vacías. Corrió la tela que cubría su erección y, sin siquiera decirle algo, comenzó a estimularlo. Kenny se mordió el labio inferior y simplemente se entregó a Craig.

En un principio, fue un simple y pausado roce, atento a sus jadeos y reacciones. Luego, motivado por los suspiros de Kenny, envolvió la mano alrededor de su miembro en un vaivén rítmico y progresivo.

Los gemidos desvergonzados de Kenny no tardaron en llenar la camioneta. El chico volvió a recostarse y Craig se inclinó para besarlo en un acto anhelante y hambriento, atrapando su boca entre sus dientes. Kenny lo envolvió entre sus piernas y apegó sus caderas, que ya habían comenzado a reaccionar, moviéndose en convergencia a los movimientos de Craig. Aquella señal fue suficiente para que aumentara el ritmo aún más.

Kenny no tardó en eyacular aferrándose firmemente a Craig. Espasmos lo invadieron de pies a cabeza y un gemido invadió aquel espacio que solo pertenecía a ellos dos. Luego del orgasmo, Kenny lo miró con una expresión que Craig grabó en su mente de manera permanente. Terminaron cayendo presas del letargo que el calor y aquel encuentro les había producido.

Aquel fue el nivel máximo de intimidad que pudieron alcanzar, y aunque a Craig le complació haberlo satisfecho, sabía que tenían algo pendiente una vez se asentaran en un lugar.

Finalmente, decidieron caer rendidos ante el cansancio, pagando un motel con comodidades medianas. Decidieron quedarse un par de días en Martinsville, ante la insistencia de Kenny de ver el maldito Nascar. En realidad fue una decisión unilateral de Kenny, aceptada a regañadientes por Craig.

—Ya, ya; Kenny —cedió Craig resoplando luego de recibir la llave de su habitación—. Ya tenemos tus putas entradas al Nascar, así que deja de dar la lata con eso. No sé cómo puede gustarte esa mierda, es tan…

—¿De pobres y estúpidos? —preguntó Kenny desafiante.

—No, idiota. Es tan_ aburrido_. Son autos comunes corriendo y chocando en óvalos, en una carrera eterna y prolongada, pero ni si quiera son autos de carrera. ¿Por qué no mejor ves la fórmula 1? Eso sería _un poco _menos tedioso.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu adicción infantil Red Racer? —inquirió Kenny, burlón.

—Eso —puntualizó Craig con un matiz peligroso en su voz, sacando las entradas de su bolsillo—, es harina de otro costal. Puedo cambiar de opinión respecto del Nascar, ¿sabes? —Kenny simplemente le depositó un breve beso a modo de respuesta y le arrebató la llave, junto con las entradas, para llegar primero a la habitación, dejándolo con las maletas.

Craig fue directo con su bolso a la ducha, para por fin quitarse toda la suciedad que tanto lo incomodaba. Kenny, por mientras, se dedicó a ver la tele, desparramándose perezosamente en la cama.

Craig sintió un alivio instantáneo al sentir el agua caliente en contacto con su agarrotado cuerpo. Se quedó un par de minutos quieto, dejando que el agua y el vapor lo sumieran en el relajo máximo. Luego de unos veinte minutos, Craig salió de la ducha y se vistió, un tanto aletargado por el exceso de agua caliente, pero bastante feliz.

Craig abrió la puerta y vio a Kenny durmiendo distendidamente con la televisión encendida. Se acercó cautelosamente a él y lo admiró unos segundos, acariciando su angelical rostro, antes de arrebatarle el control de su mano y apagar la televisión.

—Oye, estaba viendo esto —protestó Kenny automáticamente, aún con el rostro adormilado y el cabello alborotado, secándose el rastro de saliva de su boca. Craig simplemente rió, acariciando sus cabellos.

—Voy a la lavandería que me recomendaron en la recepción —le dijo al incorporarse, cogiendo los dos bolsos que tenían—. Tú sigue durmiendo. —Kenny lo miró con un dejo de resentimiento, expresión que en ese momento Craig no entendió.

El barrio en el que estaban no se veía muy seguro, pero considerando el precio del Motel era de esperarse. Craig caminó un par de cuadras hasta encontrar la lavandería, pensando en qué estarían ahora sus amigos.

Para él, también era una lástima no poder seguir pasando el tiempo con ellos. Sabía que Clyde era un idiota, que Tweek llegaba a alterar los nervios y que Token era un creído; pero para Craig fueron importantes para aguantar toda su etapa escolar: los secretos guardados, las conversaciones mantenidas, las burlas mutuas, la experiencia adquirida... Además, así como él estaba consciente de los defectos de sus amigos, ellos lo estaban de los suyos, que eran bastantes, y se aceptaban.

Salvo Clyde y Tweek, que no se relacionaban mucho, todos estarían separados por grandes distancias. A diferencia del escándalo que hicieron Stan, Kyle y Cartman cuando Kenny les informó en qué andaba, sus amigos simplemente se limitaron a desearle suerte y pedirle que les avisara si alguna vez volvía a Colorado.

Entró en la pulcra y concurrida lavandería. Craig acaparó dos máquinas gigantes y las cargó luego de introducir el dinero, sentándose en el suelo para descansar un rato. Tenía mucho, mucho sueño. Sacó su celular y conversó con sus amigos un rato, al tiempo que revisaba el calendario. La noche siguiente sería el maldito Nascar, por lo que aquella tarde podrían aprovechar de salir a tomar por ahí, dormir, o…

En ese momento, Craig comprendió la expresión de Kenny cuando le dijo que iría a la lavandería. Quería finiquitar el asunto pendiente lo antes posible. Dios, qué impaciente era. De seguro quería que follaran como animales una vez estuviesen instalados bajo un techo. Tratando de no imaginarse las horas posteriores en las que estaría con Kenny, buscó distracción hablando con sus amigos de lo que estaba haciendo, sintiendo una extraña sensación de nostalgia. Si bien se alegraba de no tener que aguantar a los profesores y a ciertos idiotas nunca más, el saber que nunca volvería a ser un estudiante de secundaria le produjo una extraña sensación de tristeza y remembranza. Puso la ropa en la secadora y dormitó un rato hasta que el sonido de la máquina le indicó que debía sacar sus cosas.

En el camino de vuelta, Craig trató de calmar un poco sus ansias. Lo que más quería Craig era tener un nivel de intimidad aún mayor con Kenny, pero sus inseguridades lo acechaban. Kenny claramente tenía más experiencia que él en esos asuntos, por lo que temía no estar a la altura de sus expectativas. ¿Desde cuándo era tan inseguro? Comenzó a respirar profundamente para apaciguar un poco sus ánimos.

Al llegar a la habitación, la encontró vacía. El sonido del agua cayendo en el baño le indicó que Kenny estaba duchándose en ese momento. Aprovechó aquel breve instante para conectar su celular a los parlantes y tirarse a la cama a relajarse, aunque fuese un par de minutos. Sus ojos se cerraron instantáneamente, cedidos ante el cansancio…

_Crimewave_ sonando. Oscuridad. Una gota cayó en sus ojos. Se incorporó bruscamente y de inmediato sintió un dolor en su frente que lo cegó, luego de chocar contra algo duro.

—¡Auch! ¡Craig idiota!

Kenny se había situado encima de él, acercando su rostro de manera peligrosa, y sus frentes habían colisionado. Ahora, no sólo tenía un dolor de cabeza por la falta de sueño y las incomodidades. Maldito Kenny.

—¡La culpa es tuya por acercarte a mí de esa manera! ¿Qué hacías acechándome? —Abrió los ojos y vio a Kenny de pie, con el pelo mojado y cubierto por una toalla. Su expresión enfurruñada y sus brazos cruzados le indicaron a Craig que se avecinaban los problemas.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Acaso quieres seguir aplazando lo que tenemos pendiente?

Craig le dedicó una mirada más atenta a Kenny, recordando la evidente molestia que había sentido cuando le comunicó que iba a la lavandería. ¿No habían acordado tácitamente que, una vez estuviesen asentados, podrían al fin tener relaciones? Tragó saliva; aquel era el momento de la verdad.

En señal de respuesta, se sentó en el borde de la cama, agachó su cabeza y comenzó a desabrocharse su camisa con sus dedos temblorosos. Kenny rió, se acercó a él y lo tomó por la barbilla.

—¿Esa es tu manera de comenzar con los juegos previos? ¿Acaso estás nervioso?

Kenny lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Su cabello mojado le caía grácilmente, enmarcando su delgado atractivo rostro; sus ojos tenían el característico brillo de triunfo que a Craig tanto le gustaba.

—Bastante —confesó.

Kenny se inclinó y lo besó de manera intensa mientras le terminaba de desabrochar la camisa. Craig acarició el torso desnudo, dejándose llevar, en lugar de darle tantas vueltas a todo. Kenny aceptó esa invitación sentándose en su regazo, profundizando aún más el beso y acariciando sus cabellos. Ya no había "_peros_" que impidiesen que Craig realizara aquello que tanto deseaba hacer con Kenny.

Lo despojó de su toalla sin preámbulos, apartándolo un poco de sí para observarlo. Kenny detuvo su labor de mordisquear su cuello, dedicándole una mirada interrogante. Desnudo, sentado en su regazo; la evidente excitación delatada por su erección... aquella imagen hizo que las ansias de Craig se dispararan. Respiró hondo para calmarse. El cuerpo desgarbado y esbelto de Kenny, propio de un adolescente, se tensó ante la mirada atenta de Craig.

—¿Quién está nervioso ahora? —se burló Craig.

Decidió tomar el control de la situación, aprisionando a Kenny contra la cama. Comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones, mientras Kenny lo despojaba de su camisa sin interrumpir el recorrido que hacía con sus labios y manos por su cuerpo, provocándole a Craig pequeñas y continuas descargas eléctricas de placer. Una vez ambos estuvieron desnudos, simplemente se dejaron llevar por el deseo de conocer y explorarse mutuamente. Craig Recorría hasta el último rincón del cuerpo de Kenny, tratando de memorizarlo a través de su tacto, así como sus reacciones ante cada estimulación. Su trasero firme, sus piernas largas y delgadas, su piel ligeramente bronceada…

Kenny dejó de atrapar uno de sus pezones con sus labios y miró a Craig a los ojos. Su expresión era ansiosa, casi desesperada. Estampó sus labios contra los suyos, abriéndose paso con su lengua, acariciando la suya. Parecía que aquel torrente de vertiginosas reacciones y sensaciones iba a arrebatarle toda la cordura a Craig. Cuando Kenny envolvió su torso con sus piernas, haciendo que sus erecciones se encontraran, Craig sintió que ya había perdido todo el control de la situación. Soltó un desvergonzado jadeo y disminuyó la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos.

Humedeció sus dedos para adentrarse en Kenny, quien al sentir aquel tanteo comenzó a retorcerse y a gemir aún más fuerte, apegando su cuerpo aún más al de Craig. Su movimiento involuntario de caderas y la facilidad con la que sus dedos pudieron penetrar a Kenny le causaron un poco de curiosidad. Se dio cuenta que no había necesidad de preparación previa.

—¿Estuviste jugando solo en la ducha? —se burló tirando de las piernas de Kenny para poder acomodar su miembro en su entrada.

—Mejor cállate y hazlo bien —recibió como respuesta. El autoritario tono de voz de Kenny contrastaba con la manera afectuosa de mirarlo y acariciar su cabello.

Craig lo besó y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, resistiendo el enorme impulso que sentía de comenzar a moverse de inmediato y eyacular en su interior. Kenny, con su cuerpo completamente tenso, trató en vano de ahogar una exclamación que Craig no supo si identificar como de placer o dolor, por lo que prosiguió con más cuidado. A este punto, ni la música que salía de los parlantes era capaz de ahogar los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, pero poco le importaba en ese momento que el personal o las visitas de aquel motel de cuarta los escucharan. Una vez se hubo adentrado completamente en la estrecha abertura de Kenny, comenzó a embestirlo con cuidado. Los jadeos aumentaron y la respiración se hacía cada vez más difícil; le costaba mucho mantener un ritmo pausado. Craig terminó por perder todo el autocontrol; levantó más a Kenny y se acomodó mejor, comenzando a estimular aquel punto que volvió loco de placer al chico.

—Craig… —alcanzó a decir entre gemidos, clavando sus uñas en su espalda—. Muévete más rápido —ordenó de una manera tan desesperada que parecía más una súplica.

Las embestidas comenzaron a tornarse violenta conforme el éxtasis se apoderaba de ellos. En ese punto los gemidos de ambos eran incontenibles, fundiéndose juntos en aquella calurosa habitación. La súbita tensión del cuerpo de Kenny bajo su abrazo, los espasmos que lo invadieron, la repentina humedad entre sus vientres unidos le indicó que Kenny había llegado al orgasmo antes que él. Unos segundos más tarde, Craig alcanzó el clímax con las últimas embestidas. El eco en los jadeos y gemidos se había extinguido, dejando únicamente la música de _Crystal Castles_ y la respiración pesada de ambos chicos.

Besó la frente sudorosa de Kenny antes de caer rendido ante el cansancio, siendo recibido por sus brazos. Se miraron por unos instantes, acariciándose mutuamente. Kenny se levantó a apagar la música y a limpiarse antes de dormir.

Sumido en el sopor veraniego, el cansancio por el viaje y aquella sensación de felicidad, Craig cayó dormido casi al instante al sentir a Kenny entre sus brazos. Estar con Kenny era tan, tan sencillo, que no entendía por qué se complicaba tanto…

Durmieron profundamente hasta pasado el medio día. Craig fue el primero en levantarse y fue directo a la ducha. Un par de minutos luego de haber entrado, sintió las cortinas correrse; era Kenny. Craig comprendió de inmediato su súbita presencia y se encontraron nuevamente. Ahora que Craig conocía un poco más el cuerpo y las reacciones de Kenny, disfrutó aún más mientras se re descubrían en aquel reducido espació. Caigo atesoró especialmente la expresión que adquiría Kenny después del orgasmo.

Luego de eso, decidieron salir a comer a un buen lugar, para variar un poco de las frituras y la mierda de carretera.

Craig no podía evitar querer tener más cercanía con Kenny. Incluso en los lugares públicos, como aquel restaurante, lo estrujaba en un abrazo, incapaz de contenerse.

—¿Quién es el empalagoso ahora? Jamás pensé que Craig Tucker fuese así —Kenny rió mientras terminaba su segunda porción, luego de corresponderle el abrazo—. ¡Qué hambre! No puedo esperar para el Nascar. No puedo creer que estemos en _Martinsville Speedway_ en la temporada del _World Truck Series_.

—¿Y cuál sería la gracia de eso?

—Que son camionetas, no "_autos genéricos_" como dices tú.

—¿Y…? —En señal de respuesta, Kenny lo golpeó levemente en el costado.

—Mejor le pedimos a un vagabundo que nos compre cervezas para meterlas al Nascar. De lo contrario, vas a estar insufrible.

Como siempre, Kenny salía con sus simples, pero grandes ideas.

Craig terminó su primera lata de cerveza que habían entrado a escondidas, bastante animado. Hasta el maldito Nascar era divertido al lado de Kenny. No por la carrera en sí, si no por el gusto que le daba verlo tan feliz. El chico no se contenía, ni ante la apatía de Craig, al ver aquellos autos de cuarta echar carreras.

Kenny no era de esas personas empalagosas que se esforzaban por condescender a sus parejas en todo, hasta el punto de disminuirse a sí mismas; se presentaba así, tal cual era, sin vergüenza alguna, ni ganas de complacerlo en lo que no podía. Por cosas como esas lo quería tanto. Aún recordaba a una chica que en primero averiguó todos sus gustos musicales y literarios, para luego abordarlo y pretender que eran almas gemelas. Fue tan patético, se sintió tan mal por ella y su decadente espectáculo, que decidió no contarle aquella anécdota a nadie, ni siquiera a Clyde. ¿Acaso no era obvio que pasaba de las mujeres? Por la cantidad de chicas que lo acechaban, al parecer no.

La gente estaba bastante entusiasmada, dándole a la carrera un aire festivo. El público, en su mayoría, estaba compuesto por hombres de mediana edad bastante bebidos. Craig abrió su tercera lata y le mandó una foto a su padre de la carrera. A él también le gustaban todas estupideces.

"_Dios, que aburrido_", pensó Craig media hora después de un vano intento de emocionarse con aquella carrera. Cuando dio la batalla por perdida, luego de ir al baño, se dedicó a hablar con sus amigos un rato mientras abría su sexta y última lata. Pasada otra media hora, algo desinhibido por el alcohol y feliz al ver a Kenny tan extasiado por una estupidez como el Nascar, lo abrazó y le plantó un fugaz beso en la frente.

—Craig, en estas cosas siempre hay _rednecks_ —protestó Kenny soltando su lata de cerveza. Miró a todos lados, deteniendo su mirada en un hombre de mediana edad que los miraba con reprobación y se volteó de inmediato.

—¿Y? ¿Acaso te preocupa lo que piensen de ti?

—Pues, no, pero ya saldrá algún homofóbico, o peor; un evangélico Biblia en mano…

—Mira lo que me importa. —Volvió a besarlo, ahora en los labios, levantándole el dedo del medio al hombre que los miraba. Un ruido de derrape y un choque hicieron que Kenny lo apartara instantáneamente para volver a contemplar la carrera.

—¡Sí, maldita sea! ¡Amo las explosiones! —exclamó emocionado mientras las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos. Una segunda explosión lo hizo saltar del asiento—. Ojalá los chicos estuviesen acá para ver esto.

Una vez la carrera hubiese terminado, Craig quería aprovechar el estado de excitación de Kenny para llevárselo a la cama. Él pareció compartir se pensamiento, ya que lo miró unos instantes con esos ojos soñadores que tanto le gustaban, y lo atrajo para besarlo de una manera bastante indiscreta, pegándose peligrosamente a él entre aquel mar de viejos que salían de la pista de carreras.

—Vamos antes a tomar a un lugar. Siempre he querido hacer el intento de entrar siendo menor de veintiuno.

Por alguna razón, Craig accedió ante la petición de Kenny. La buena noticia, para Kenny, fue que los dejaron entrar al primer club que encontraron. La mala noticia, para Craig, fue que, sin darse cuenta, entraron a un club de strippers bastante clandestino.

El club estaba abarrotado de gente, algunos incluso parecían celebrar su última noche de solteros. El ambiente estaba viciado, el humo dificultaba la vista, y la música, en su mayoría _hard rock_ y _post grunge,_ salía a todo volumen de unos parlantes bastante atrofiados. En resumen, el ambiente era un asco.

—¿De verdad no te pasa nada cuando ves a una mujer? —preguntó Kenny mientras seguía con la mirada a una camarera, cuyos pechos se escapaban groseramente de su corpiño de látex.

—Nada de nada; tampoco es que estas sean de primera línea —respondió algo impactado al ver que la bailarina que estaba en el caño le guiñaba el ojo. Su bronceado excesivamente naranjo, su contrastante raíz oscura, su maquillaje exuberante y su rostro anormalmente anguloso le causaron algo de repulsión.

La orden de ambos llegó: tres cucarachas para Kenny (quien los había pedido porque deseaba ver un trago en llamas) y una bebida sin alcohol para Craig; la cerveza que había bebido en el Nascar lo había adormilado lo suficiente. No era que no le gustara emborracharse, pero la idea de hacerlo en un bar de desnudistas con alcohol barato no le parecía muy tentadora. Su estómago y su cabeza le agradecerían aquella decisión al día siguiente.

—No deberías mezclar destilados con fermentados —insistió Craig al ver su rostro emocionado por las débiles llamas que surgían de sus vasos—. Es la regla de oro.

—Me paso por el culo las reglas —respondió luego de golpear con el pequeño vaso vacío la mesa, terminando su tercer trago—. Mierda, esto tenía más agua que tequila. ¡Oye, tráeme tres más!

—Yo estoy bien con mi bebida, gracias —indicó Craig—. Cuando termines tu segunda orden, pagamos y nos vamos. Tenemos algo mucho mejor que hacer que ver desnudistas de cuarta en un tugurio.

Kenny comenzó a tambalearse en el camino a casa, con el alcohol al fin ejerciendo efectos en él. Cayó de rodillas al tropezar con una grieta en la vereda. Craig lo incorporó, tomándolo de la mano.

—Ten más cuidado.

—Craig, te amo, aunque a veces actúes como una nena —declaró Kenny, aferrándose a su brazo y posando su cabeza en su hombro, con su mirada perdida posada en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo puede ser que hasta ebrio seas irresistible? —Kenny simplemente rió.

—Yo que sé. Mi encanto natural, quizás. Vamos a tener _muuuucho _sexo esta noche —canturreó plantando torpemente sus labios en su mandíbula.

Por lo visto, él había quedado como el adulto responsable. El silencio de aquellos callejones lo puso un tanto nervioso. Quizás no debió acceder a aquella insensata petición de Kenny, e ir inmediatamente al motel; pudieron haber utilizado el dinero que gastaron en el club en un taxi. Sin duda, le faltaba experiencia en la calle.

—¿Al final qué pasó con Stan y Wendy? —preguntó para no pensar en lo inseguro que lo hacía sentir esas calles.

—Pues, sigue en pie lo de la boda. Sus amigas no paran de hablar de que será el evento del año, por lo que me contaron.

—Jamás pensé que dejaría a Stan para casarse con otro.

—Yo menos. Con toda su joda feminista. Y encima con un hombre mayor… pobre Stan.

Kyle finalmente le había contado a Kenny el otro motivo por el cual Stan estaba cabreado: Wendy lo había cortado para casarse con un profesor universitario, a quien conoció en una visita a Princeton. De no ser por aquella escandalosa noticia, todos sus compañeros ahora estarían hablando de la relación que los dos jóvenes estaban manteniendo a kilómetros de South Park, siendo la comidilla de aquel pequeño y subdesarrollado pueblo.

Incluso Craig se había sorprendido un poco; la correcta Wendy Testaburger, la alumna estrella, abandonando a Stanley Marsh para casarse con un tipo con doctorado bastante mayor que ella. Craig podía ver en los ojos de Kenny la impotencia que sentía al no poder estar ahí con Stan, así como la tristeza porque este aún lo tuviese bloqueado.

No sabía qué decirle a Kenny, caminando por aquellas lóbregas calles de escasa iluminación, aún algo adormilado por el alcohol, por lo que simplemente entrelazó su mano con la de él, apretándola firmemente y continuaron caminando en silencio un par de cuadras, hasta que entraron a una calle que fue el comienzo de todo.

Unos gritos acompañados de un llanto no tardaron en hacerse audibles. En el otro lado de la calle, en el sector menos iluminado, se alcanzaba a vislumbrar un sórdido callejón en el cual se veía a dos siluetas forcejeando.

—¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! —exclamó una angustiada voz femenina.

Craig tiró de Kenny y apretó el paso.

—Craig —musitó Kenny horrorizado, deteniendo el paso—. ¿Acaso no escuchas? Están atacando a una pobre mujer.

—Sí, Kenny. Por eso mismo, vámonos de aquí.

—Pero Craig… —insistió Kenny.

—Kenny —lo cortó—. ¿En serio quieres arriesgar tu pellejo en esa finta?

—¿Finta?

—¿En serio crees que están atacando a esa mujer? No seas ingenuo.

—Craig, estas cosas pasan; no seas egoísta. —Pese a sus protestas, Craig seguía tirando de él con vehemencia—. ¿Qué pasa si estás equivocado, Craig? ¿En serio quieres dejar a esa pobre mujer a la deriva por tu desconfianza?

—Sí, Kenny; en serio quiero eso. Eres naturalmente insensato y además estás ebrio. Lo único que conseguirías sería que nos asalten a todos. Además, ir de justiciero por el mundo no es lo mío.

Kenny se soltó del agarre bruscamente y lo miró con decepción.

—Eres un cabrón, Craig Tucker.

—Dime algo que no sepa. —Craig intentó atraerlo hacia sí en vano—. Sigamos caminando, luego me putearás todo lo que quieras…

Kenny, en lugar de continuar con la discusión, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió velozmente hacia el callejón.

—¡Kenny, no! —exclamó siguiéndolo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había entrado a la boca del lobo.

Kenny confrontó al ladrón, quien al escuchar la orden de Kenny de soltar a esa mujer, se volteó a verlo y lo apuntó con el arma, acorralándolo. Craig se detuvo, presa del pánico. Un sudor frío comenzó a invadirlo.

—¡Dame todo lo que tienes! —le ordenó el asaltante, pero Kenny seguía con su expresión desafiante.

—No lo creo —replicó Kenny acercándose a él. Estúpida temeridad de Kenny.

"_Kenny maldita sea. Dale tus cosas y vámonos de aquí_", pensó Craig angustiado mientras se acercaba a Kenny para tratar de convencerlo, entrando al campo visual del asaltante.

—Escucha —pudo articular finalmente, tratando de sacar su billetera con sus manos temblorosas—. Te daremos todo lo que tenemos, pero no es necesario que lo apuntes con eso; por favor, deja de hacerlo.

—No Craig, no le daremos nada.

—¡Kenny, maldita sea! ¡No seas testarudo! —le gritó Craig, ya desesperado—. ¡Dale tus cosas y vámonos de aquí!

—¿Por qué tengo que aguantar que abusen de una mujer y que nos quiten todo lo que tenemos para nuestro viaje? —Kenny se acercaba cada vez más al asaltante, quien cargó la pistola, algo sorprendido. Aquel sonido fue suficiente para que Kenny intentara quitarle el arma al delincuente, comenzando el forcejeo.

—¡Kenny!

—Adrian, ¡no! —gritó la mujer, evidenciando la evidente complicidad que mantenía con el asaltante.

El arma se disparó en el forcejeo. El ladrón permaneció inmóvil, al parecer ileso. Kenny se tambaleó mirando sus manos llenas de sangre, para finalmente desplomarse inconsciente en aquel callejón.

No, aquello no podía haber pasado. Kenny… Kenny estaba bien. Se levantaría, lo abrazaría; le pediría perdón por ser tan obstinado; le concedería la razón y luego se reconciliarían en la oscuridad de la habitación del motel. Pero aquello no ocurrió. Kenny yacía en el suelo, sin mostrar ninguna señal de vida, con los ojos cerrados y su ropa cubierta de sangre.

Craig se quedó ahí, inerte, sin saber qué hacer, presa del pánico, la conmoción y la pena. Kenny muerto, ¡no podía ser! ¡Hace unos días le había dicho que era inmortal! Estúpido y temerario Kenny. ¡Estúpido!, ¡estúpido!, ¡estúpido! Todo hubiese tenido otro cauce si el chico le hubiese hecho caso. ¡Qué manera más horrible de tener la razón! Kenny se había ido molesto, dispuesto a demostrarle empíricamente que se equivocaba. Y había fallado.

—Creo que te excediste; era solo un muchachito —le susurró la mujer al ladrón, algo nerviosa.

—Fue un accidente —le limitó a responderle, limpiando su arma—. Tu familia debería tenerte acostumbrada.

Craig ahogó el llanto de tristeza y rabia que había comenzado a brotar en él, emitiendo un sonido sordo, incapaz de contener las lágrimas que brotaban de él. Se le vino a su mente la imagen del temerario Kenny tocándolo mientras manejaba, burlándose de la vida; la manera tan liviana a la que se refería de su inmortalidad mientras se equilibraba en el riel. Pensar que lo último que hizo con él fue discutir. ¡Este no podía ser el final para aquel chico! Se había ido sin darle la razón, sin disculparse con él por ser un testarudo, sin reconciliarse. ¡Aún faltaban tantas cosas que hacer juntos! Iban a seguir recorriendo el país, ser felices juntos, asentarse, envejecer… ¡Estúpidas ilusiones de Craig! Cayó de rodillas, abrumado.

El asesino seguía ahí, ahora mirándolo a él, con una mueca burlona.

—No llores, que tu amiguito justiciero ya está en el cielo. A ver si me dejó algo como herencia —le comentó burlón al ver que Craig permanecía estático producto del shock, sin poder hacer nada para impedir el saqueo de su cadáver.

Se inclinó ante Kenny e introdujo la mano en su bolsillo…

Súbitamente, los ojos de Kenny se abrieron de par en par; estaban vidriosos. El rostro con ligeras salpicaduras de sangre del muchacho fue surcado por una sonrisa sádica. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Kenny tomó la muñeca del hombre que le había disparado y con la otra le arrebató el arma, apuntándolo.

—Esta vez sí que dolió más que la mierda, maldito cabrón.

Editado: 25/02/2015


	5. Eterno

**DISCLAIMER: South Park no me pertenece. Escribo esto por diversión**

* * *

Eterno

_"Hay golpes en la vida, tan fuertes... Yo no sé.  
Golpes como del odio de Dios; como si ante ellos,  
la resaca de todo lo sufrido  
se empozara en el alma... Yo no sé._

_Son pocos; pero son... Abren zanjas oscuras  
en el rostro más fiero y en el lomo más fuerte.  
Serán tal vez los potros de bárbaros atilas;  
o los heraldos negros que nos manda la Muerte."_

**Los heraldos negros — César Vallejo**

_"And remember, you shall suffer all things and again suffer: until you have sufficient sufferance to accept all things."_

**― Austin Osman Spare**

* * *

El corazón de Craig se encogió en lo que a él le pareció una eternidad. Su sangre pareció reanudar su labor y comenzó a ser bombeada con una fuerza tal que parecía estar temblado mientras permanecía ahí, inmóvil de rodillas observando aquello como si fuese un mero espectador. Podía sentir el sonido sordo de los violentos latidos de su corazón que retumbaban en todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? No podía entenderlo.

Kenny había despertado abruptamente a los pocos minutos de haber sufrido el disparo. Estaba ileso, como si hubiese sido despertado a la fuerza de una placentera siesta. El asaltante, subyugado por el temor ante aquella tétrica imagen trató de huir, temblando de pies a cabeza, pero Kenny lo tenía fuertemente agarrado, aún apuntándolo con el arma.

—¿Tuviste un buen botín hoy, bastardo? —le había preguntado de manera burlona entre jadeos, como su hubiese corrido kilómetros—. ¿Matar a alguien te pareció la mejor manera de terminar tu día? Elegiste a la víctima equivocada, pedazo de mierda.

—¡D-déjame ir, monstruo!

—Dame todo lo que recaudaste hoy y te dejo ir a ti y a tu pobre víctima —dijo guiñándole el ojo a la mujer que lo acompañaba en un gesto burlón.

—¡Está bien!, ¡está bien! —exclamó sacando todo lo que tenía del bolsillo con su mano libre.

Su acompañante lo ayudó a sacar lo que tenía en el otro bolsillo. Dejaron a los pies de Kenny unos fajos de billetes y lo miraron con gesto suplicante.

—Por favor, déjanos ir —imploró la mujer temblando de pies a cabeza.

—¿Y tú no tenías un arma de apoyo para apoyar a tu jefecito? Qué decepción.

—N-no es mi jefe. Por favor, yo no quería hacer esto.

—¡Cállate, estúpida! ¡Déjame esto a mí! —la cortó el hombre, aún tratando de zafarse del agarre de Kenny.

—¡No la trates así! ¡Mejor váyanse de mi vista! —los interrumpió el muchacho, liberando al hombre de una vez por todas, quien corrió apresuradamente sin mirar atrás. Su acompañante lo siguió a duras penas, tropezándose de vez en cuando.

Unos minutos luego de que la pareja se hubo alejado, Craig recién pudo reaccionar. Luego del shock, recuperó ligeramente la movilidad. Comenzó moviendo sus dedos ligeramente, como si estuviese recién aprendiendo a utilizar su cuerpo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y Kenny lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó tratando de incorporarse. Ante la incapacidad de Craig para responder, Kenny comprendió y su semblante se tiñó de aflicción—. Lo siento, Craig, no quería preocuparte de esa manera. Yo… soy un inconsciente; tenías razón.

Las palabras de Kenny lograron que Craig terminara por recuperar toda la movilidad y consciencia de su cuerpo. Saltaba a la vista que Kenny también tenía dificultades para poder moverse, ya que trataba de incorporarse en vano.

Se incorporó completamente y cargó a un debilitado Kenny hasta la habitación del motel en una especie de procesión fúnebre que pareció durar horas. Una vez ahí, lo sentó en la cama y comenzó a limpiarle los restos de sangre de su vientre y sus manos, para luego acariciarlo desesperadamente, como si con su tacto pudiese constatar que el Kenny que estaba ahí era real y no una mera ilusión. Lo besó en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas y en los labios sin poder contener las lágrimas mientras se apegaba violentamente a su cuerpo.

Se separó luego de percatarse lo invasivo que estaba siendo y contempló a Kenny tratando de calmar sus ansias. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, llegando a posarse en su piel y siendo el brillo en sus ojos, le daba un aire íntimo y solemne a aquel plañidero reencuentro. Respiraban y se movían con cuidado, contemplándose como si no quisiesen perturbar la quietud y el silencio de la habitación.

—Craig, discúlpame, pero estoy un poco mareado —pudo decir Kenny finalmente con una voz débil, desplomándose en la cama, arrastrando a Craig en el acto.

—Lo siento. Estoy siendo un poco cargante, pero no puedo evitarlo —se disculpó incapaz de contener las lágrimas, volviendo a besarlo de manera anhelante.

Lejos de ser una escena romántica de reencuentro, parecía una angustiosa despedida. La ventana, ligeramente abierta, soltaba una brisa veraniega refrescante, pero Craig jamás había sentido un ambiente tan viciado, tan... asfixiante.

—No llores tanto, Craig —le dijo una vez se hubiesen separado, mirándolo afectuosamente al secar sus lágrimas—. Te había dicho que era inmortal. ¿Acaso mentías cuando dijiste que me creías?

Craig simplemente lo ahogó en un abrazo y siguió sollozando, ahora en su hombro. Kenny hundió sus dedos en sus lisos y oscuros cabellos y comenzó a acariciarlos mirando el liso techo de aquella calurosa habitación con los ojos vacíos.

—Perdóname, Craig. Tenías razón, como siempre. Siempre la tienes; la razón, digo —susurró luego de que llanto hubiese cesado, tomando su rostro para que pudieran verse a los ojos.

—Cállate, Kenny. No hablemos de eso; no ahora.

Kenny lo besó abruptamente y enredó sus brazos y piernas en torno a él, como si con aquel gesto le quisiera indicar que estaba ahí y no pensaba volver a abandonarlo. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a reaccionar ante tal cercanía. Ahogaron sus suspiros en un anhelante beso y se dejaron llevar por el instinto, reencontrándose ante la desnudez del éxtasis.

Después de aquel infortunado incidente, decidieron abandonar Martinsville lo antes posible. Una vez recuperado, Kenny volvió a ser el de siempre. Al salir de aquel pueblo y volver a la carretera, puso a todo volumen la radio y comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón.

—_If you were dead or still alive. I don't care, I DON'T CARE!_

—No deberías cantar eso, Kenny. Es bastante ofensivo considerando lo que pasó ayer… —Craig, por su parte, estaba bastante angustiado, nervioso y tenso.

—¿Y desde cuándo le haces el quite a algo solo porque es ofensivo? No seas grave, Craig. Hace bien tomarse las tragedias propias con humor, ¿no crees?

—No cuando aún no superas el _shock_. Maldita sea, Kenny, tú no entiendes qué se siente estar del otro lado. Verte ahí, muerto. Esa sensación de pensar que te había perdido… —comenzó a atragantarse con sus palabras, incapaz de continuar y perdiendo un poco la concentración al volante. Kenny suavizó su expresión y lo contempló unos instantes.

—Mejor cambiemos el tema, ¿vale? Oye, estuve pensando luego del Nascar en que podríamos modificar tu camioneta…

—Olvídalo.

—Vamos, eres bueno en mecánica. Si con el dinero que le saqué a aquel tipo nos conseguimos las partes en el siguiente pueblo…

—No, Kenny —lo cortó Craig. La decepción se hizo patente en los ojos de Kenny, sin embargo, no replicó.

Decidieron almorzar comida de verdad en un lugar cómodo en Charlotte, auspiciados por la nueva fortuna que habían hecho producto de la coacción de Kenny a aquel asaltante. El chico parecía tomarse todo esto con una liviandad tal que a Craig le incomodaba. Pidió prácticamente todo lo que había en el menú y se dedicó a devorarlo como si fuese la última comida de su vida. O se podría decir que la primera. Craig se dedicó a observarlo, apenas probando bocado.

—¿Y si ahora vamos a Miami? —preguntó mientras esperaban la cuenta luego de un prolongado silencio, mirando un grupo de jóvenes que reía escandalosamente.

—Supongo… Kenny, escucha…

—Porque es verano y, en lugar de asarnos, deberíamos estar en la playa mirando tetas. Además, parece el dinero que le saqué al tipo de ayer es más de cinco mil dólares…

—Kenny, escucha —reiteró Craig—. No quiero ponerme denso, pero tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó ayer.

—Yo no, Craig.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es un tema molesto y frustrante para mí.

—Es por tu bien.

—¿Por mi bien? Craig, me muero y luego revivo. No hay nada que hacer ahí. Ya me harté de tratar de entender esto…

—¿Cuántas veces lo has vivido?

—Muchas. Ya perdí la cuenta.

—¿Y siempre despiertas así, como si nada hubiese pasado?

—No. Antes moría y despertaba en mi cama, pero una vez me caí de un edificio y recuperé la consciencia casi de inmediato. A partir de ese entonces, dependiendo de la gravedad de mis heridas, _despierto_ al tiempo después.

—Es que simplemente no lo entiendo, Kenny.

—¿Y crees que yo sí? Y en serio no me preguntes más, porque no lo sé.

—Kenny, no quiero que hablemos del tema para amargarte la existencia, ni para acosarte con preguntas, pero tienes que comprender la gravedad de esto. Puede joderte aún más la vida si tu secreto deja de ser tal.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No te has puesto a pensar en qué pasaría si tu secreto sale a la luz?

—Caos, supongo.

—Exacto. Kenny, quiero que seas más cuidadoso. Ya no estamos en South Park. Ahora quien te vio fue un ladrón de poca monta, pero tu secreto en manos equivocadas puede traerte muchos, muchos problemas.

—Está bien, Craig. No volveré a arriesgar mi vida de esa manera.

—Era todo lo que quería oír al respecto —dijo tomando la mano de Kenny, sonriéndole.

Pese a eso, Craig seguía en estado de paranoia. ¿Qué pasaba si volvían a encontrarse con aquel tipo? Era virtualmente imposible, pero Craig no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante esta posibilidad, por lo que luego de pagar la cuenta procuró llegar lo antes posible a Miami. Desafortunadamente, el desnivel que sintió al manejar, le hizo detener la camioneta media hora después. Al observar la rueda delantera, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

—Oh, maldita sea. Este será un gran día —dijo derrotado al ver que la rueda estaba pinchada.

—No te amargues tanto, Craig. Es solo una rueda pinchada. ¿Dónde tienes las herramientas?

—Detrás del asiento trasero. Yo voy por la rueda —dijo subiéndose a la parte trasera y sacando la rueda envuelta en una funda, no sin antes poner el triángulo.

—Toma —le dijo Kenny tendiéndole una caja metálica, dejando una llave de cruz encima del techo de la camioneta. ¿Puedo usar yo la gata? Siempre he querido hacer esto.

—Adelante —concedió Craig, sacando la rueda de la funda para examinarla. Al hacerlo, se percató de una fisura de considerable tamaño en la llanta—. Lo que nos faltaba.

—Oh, oh —dijo Kenny al ver la rueda que Craig había dejado en el suelo con un gran estruendo.

—¡Mierda! —explotó—. ¡Estoy seguro de que estaba en perfectas condiciones! —se cabreó, arrojando la llave de cruz al suelo ante la frustración insostenible que sentía.

—¡Craig! —Kenny se sorprendió bastante, abriendo los ojos de par en par—. ¿Estás bien? Jamás te había visto así. —Craig no pudo responderle. Ni él sabía lo que le pasaba. Trató de calmarse y volver a pensar de manera fría y racional, como siempre solía hacerlo—. Craig, estas cosas pasan. Tranquilo, que llamo a una grúa. Dinero no nos falta, Craig. Relájate. —Kenny lo abrazó por la espalda y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro izquierdo, recibiendo como respuesta un bufido—. A ver, Craig, quiero una sonrisita —le dijo de manera burlona, besando su mandíbula.

—Idiota —fue todo lo que pudo responder, cediendo con una sonrisa ante las palabras de Kenny.

—Además, entre lo que se demora la grúa en llegar, podemos pasar un rato a solas… —le susurró Kenny estrechándolo aún más.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, se estacionó en la berma de la carretera un Jeep que pasaba lentamente por ahí. Kenny soltó a Craig y se acercó al vehículo.

—¡Hola! ¿Problemas con la camioneta? —les preguntó una chica que se bajó del jeep de un salto. Era rubia, bronceada y algo fornida. Echó su cabello hacia atrás y miró a Kenny de arriba abajo. Craig resopló y se apoyó en la camioneta.

—La rueda de repuesto no sirve —respondió Kenny instantáneamente, al parecer hipnotizado por el marcado escote de la chica, quien parecía vestida para pasar un día en la playa.

—Mi nombre es Claire. ¡Oye, Steve! —le preguntó a uno de los chicos que se habían bajado para ver cuál era el problema—. ¿Crees que les sirva nuestra rueda?

—Al parecer sí —respondió un chico castaño que vestía traje de baño, examinando la rueda de la camioneta de Craig—. Les pasaremos la nuestra. De lo contrario, morirán de la espera si deciden llamar a una grúa.

Craig reconoció a los chicos, eran los que estaban almorzando cerca de ellos en el restaurante, riendo de felicidad por tener una vida tan maravillosa.

—¿En serio? ¿Escuchaste eso, Craig? —Kenny tomó el brazo de Craig y lo comenzó a agitar, queriendo se emocionara con la buena noticia como él lo había hecho.

—Sí. Fantástico —se limitó a decir—. ¿Cuánto quieren por la rueda?

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica mirando con incredulidad a sus amigos.

—Pues, eso. Supongo que no nos ayudarán simplemente porque sí. ¿O son una agencia de beneficencia de carretera?

—No seas tonto —respondió con una risa tonta—. Somos igual que ustedes, jóvenes aventureros. Sólo queremos ayudar.

—¿Ah? —preguntó Craig, aún incrédulo por la generosidad de esos niños ricos.

—Oh, chicos. ¡Esto es muy tierno! —les dijo a sus amigos con su voz chillona—. Dos chicos de un pueblo pequeño, saliendo por primera vez de su casa. No se preocupen, que se encontrarán mucha gente que los ayudará en su camino. ¡Eh, Michael! Tú y Sam traigan la rueda.

—¿Ves, Craig? Te dije que no era para tanto —le susurró Kenny guiñándole el ojo mientras los chicos preparaban todo.

—Donde mis ojos te vean, Kenny —se limitó a decirle Craig, comenzando a despernar el neumático—. Veo que tienes una debilidad por las tetonas fáciles.

Craig cambió la rueda ayudado de los dos chicos, mientras uno tocaba la guitarra y Kenny hablaba con la escandalosa joven. Claire hablaba tan fuerte que Craig no pudo evitar enterarse de su vida mientras apernaba la rueda.

Los chicos eran de Nueva York, aunque estudiaban y trabajaban en Florida. Al igual que ellos, iban a Miami. Ella tenía un trabajo como relacionadora pública en una cadena de clubs nocturnos, aunque por donde vivía, los lugares que había visitado y el jeep que manejaba, dinero no le faltaba.

—¿Así que también van a Miami? —le preguntó emocionada a Kenny—. ¡Genial! Deberíamos juntarnos. Nosotros tenemos que desviarnos y estamos con algo de prisa, así que te dejo un par de _free passes _para que vayan mañana al club donde trabajo. Es muy exclusivo, así que no los pierdan y entren directo, saltándose la fila, que siempre es enorme.

—Muchas gracias —les dijo secamente Craig a los chicos una vez la rueda hubiese estado cambiada—. Realmente les debo una.

—No hay de qué —le dijo un chico estrechando su mano—. Ojalá nos veamos en Miami.

Luego de despedirse y partir en el Jeep, la chica seguía despidiéndose de Kenny agitando escandalosamente sus brazos hasta que los perdieron de vista.

—¿Qué crees que haga una mujer sola con tres hombres? —preguntó Kenny mientras seguía agitando la mano de manera entusiasta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Crees que tengan orgías todas las noches?

—Argh, Kenny.

El aumento de humedad comenzó siendo un pequeño aviso de que se estaban acercando al estado de Florida. Sin embargo, aquella prueba indiciaria se hizo de pronto insoportable. Craig sentía que estaba atrapado en un bus caldeado lleno de gente, como en los paseos escolares que tenían en primaria. Se sentía sofocado.

—La humedad ambiental es un poco asquerosa, ¿no crees? —le dijo a Kenny para romper el silencio. Por alguna extraña razón, no habían conversado mucho luego del incidente de la rueda.

—A mí me gusta. Me siento como en la jungla —respondió luego de entrar su cabeza a la camioneta. Oye, Craig…

—¿Sí? —Craig se percató de que Kenny lo miraba con cautela, como si esperase una negativa por lo que iba a pedirle—. ¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó luego de resoplar.

—¿Podemos dormir en un hotel de lujo? Siempre he querido saber qué se siente. Tenemos mucho dinero, además, nos ahorramos mucho gracias a Claire y sus amigos.

—Bueno… supongo. Ese dinero es tuyo, prácticamente. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas como si te fuese a reprender por sugerirlo? —le preguntó, algo molesto por sentirse como una autoridad para él.

—No lo sé. Nunca me dejas hacer nada.

—Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes. Además, ¿por qué me ves como figura de autoridad? Kenny, no soy tu padre o tu jefe, o algo así. Deja de depender de la gente para tomar decisiones.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Que si no estás acatando órdenes de los idiotas de tus amigos, me pides autorización para hacer cosas. Ya madura… —en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. En realidad, no era como si no pensase algo así de Kenny, pero decírselo de esa manera, considerando lo que habían discutido anteriormente y lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido algo inteligente en lo absoluto. Pero estaba tenso, demasiado tenso, y se había desquitado de la peor manera.

—¿Así me ves? ¿Como un idiota inseguro capaz de tomar decisiones?

—Yo… no. Escucha, Kenny…

—No me interesa oír tus explicaciones —lo interrumpió Kenny con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos brillantes—; aunque es agradable saber lo que piensas de mí de una vez por todas —remató con sarcasmo.

—Entiende que…

—¡Dije que no me interesa! —lo volvió a interrumpir, tapándose los oídos y gritando.

Craig se quedó pasmado ante aquella imagen tan infantil. Pensó no sólo que Kenny debería ser más maduro, considerando todo lo que ha vivido, sino además en lo hijo de puta que él era al juzgarlo de esa manera. Definitivamente no lo conocía y peor aún, lo juzgaba y le daba consejos de vida sin saber por todo lo que había pasado. Era un gran hijo de puta, sin duda alguna.

Solo volvieron a hablarse cuando Kenny le indicó la dirección del Hotel que había encontrado. Tenía vista al mar y quedaba a tan solo unas cuadras de los clubes nocturnos más concurridos, entre ellos, en el que trabajaba la chica tetona, según le había dicho mediante cortantes y escuetos comentarios.

Las calles estaban repletas de personas ligeras de ropa de todas las edades. Craig no sabía qué era peor, si el exceso de gente, de humedad y calor, o la cantidad de diálogos que escuchaba en español. Se sentía fuera de lugar, aún más de lo que estaba normalmente acostumbrado. Solía pasar sus veranos encerrado en su habitación, haciendo lo que a él se le diera la gana, por lo que se sentía algo vulnerable en ese ambiente tan festivo del que él nunca formaría parte. Algo que nunca admitiría, por supuesto.

Apenas estacionaron, Kenny se bajó inmediatamente, dirigiéndose al hotel sin esperarlo. Craig resopló, y luego de apagar el motor siguió lentamente a Kenny al hotel, el cual estaba lleno de parejas jóvenes.

En la recepción, Craig detectó a Kenny charlando con un tipo que le pareció extrañamente familiar. Vestía unas bermudas color caqui, perfectamente planchadas y tenía una polera de piqué. Para rematar esa patética imagen, tenía un chaleco sin manga a cuadros. Un pijo máximo, vamos. ¿Qué demonios hacían hablando? Se acercó a ellos inmediatamente y apremió a Kenny, quien no le hizo mucho caso. El pijo máximo saludó a Craig con un gesto, quien apenas le correspondió.

—¿Así que estaban conmemorando el aniversario de muerte de Mario Puzo? —le preguntó Kenny, prosiguiendo la conversación con el pijo máximo, apenas tomando en cuenta a Craig.

—Sí. Queríamos llegar a Nueva York lo antes posible para preparar nuestra boda y hacer algo más elaborado con nuestros amigos, pero debido a mi graduación y asuntos de la universidad, nos retrasamos y tuvimos que celebrarlo en el camino. Y bueno, luego quisimos pasar por Miami; ya se encargarán nuestras familias de la boda. A veces es mejor simplificar las cosas en lugar de complicarse tanto, ¿no crees?

—Créeme que te entendemos, ¿cierto, Craig? —le respondió Kenny mirando a Craig con una sonrisa cómplice, quien se alegró de que al menos le volviera a dirigir la palabra.

En ese momento recordó dónde había visto a aquel chico. Era parte de esos idiotas vintage que estaban con un tocadiscos bailando al ritmo de Frank Sinatra. "_Qué hijo de puta más grande_", pensó Craig para sus adentros, mientras le asentía mecánicamente a aquel chico. Ahora no sabía si llamarlo el pijo máximo o el idiota vintage.

—Ustedes también están recorriendo el país, ¿cierto? —Craig asintió con la cabeza en una respuesta bastante parca, pero Kenny respondió con más desenvoltura.

—Sí, somos de South Park. —Craig le apretó bruscamente el brazo para que se callara, ante lo cual el chico se rió.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Acaso tengo aspecto de ser un psicópata o algo así? Pregunto por mera cortesía.

—Prefiero la descortesía, gracias —respondió Craig, pensando en decirle lo que pensaba acerca de su aspecto.

—Yo soy de Nueva York, aunque mi padre vive en Washington y estudié leyes en Stanford —continuó el chico haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Craig. "_Por lo menos no es de la Ivy League, aunque eso no lo hace menos cliché_", pensó Craig, mordiéndose la lengua. Kenny pareció percatarse de del desagrado que le causaba aquel chico a Craig, y lo miró con disgusto.

—¿Te aburrió la costa oeste? —le preguntó Kenny, continuando con la plática.

—¿Y dónde está el recepcionista? —apremió Craig. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que un niño rico comenzara a hablar de lo maravillosa que era su vida y la cantidad de contactos que tenía. Aquello le daba ganas de vomitar.

—No la verdad. Acabo de egresar, así que ahora me voy unos días a casa a preparar los últimos detalles de mi matrimonio. ¡Ahí llegó Julia! —señaló con los ojos radiantes al ver a una hermosa chica castaña que traía un vestido verde olivo y un collar de perlas. "_Son el uno para el otro_" pensó Craig. La chica se posicionó al lado de su prometido y saludó a Kenny y a Craig.

—¡Hola! —dijo ella saludándolos con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. ¡Ustedes son los chicos de la camioneta en Colorado! —remató con una risita.

_"¿Chicos de la camioneta?"_ se extrañó Craig.

—Sí, mucho gusto. Yo soy Kenny y él es Craig.

Afortunadamente, apareció el recepcionista con las tarjetas de habitación de cada uno y el botones procedió a escoltarlos. Desgraciadamente, iban a tener habitaciones contiguas con aquellos idiotas, en los últimos pisos, por lo que se fueron conversando hacia sus habitaciones. Ahora hablaban sobre el tema _preferido_ de Craig. Universidades, profesores y todas esas mierdas que le daban náuseas. Craig trató de cortarlo de inmediato, respondiendo sin siquiera mirarlo, pero su plan de vida pareció intrigarlo bastante.

—Por supuesto que conozco ese laboratorio, está afiliado con mi universidad. Eso quiere decir que entraste a Stanford, ¿no?

—No; no apliqué a ninguna universidad.

—Es que Craig es un genio. No necesitó solicitar a ninguna universidad.

—Ya, Kenny. No tiene que ver con eso. Simplemente les expliqué que no creía en el sistema de selección escolar y lo entendieron. Trabajaba con ellos y los conocía lo suficiente como para pedirles eso.

—Es muy difícil, aún para los alumnos de Stanford, entrar a aquel laboratorio. Eso quiere decir que definitivamente tienes algo —le dijo el chico. Aquello sí que fue una sorpresa para Craig. En lugar de hablar con desenvoltura de lo maravillosa que era su vida, comenzó a interrogarlo, bastante interesado en él.

Luego de despedirse de la pareja, Kenny lo guió hasta su habitación, ahora en silencio.

—Debió haberte costado un ojo de la cara —señaló Craig bastante incómodo, por decir algo.

—¿Tú qué crees? Vamos, entremos.

Le dieron propina al chico de las maletas y se quedaron solos al fin. Sin siquiera alegrarse por los lujos que tenía esa habitación, ni abrir la nevera, ni pedir servicio al cuarto, Kenny se dirigió a la cama y se tapó con las sábanas, sin mirarlo.

—Buenas noches.

—Kenny, son recién las nueve de la noche, ¿estás de broma?

—No; buenas noches—. Craig resopló, pero se recostó junto a él. Después de todo, aunque estuviese enojado, había pedido una habitación con una sola cama matrimonial.

—Buenas noches, entonces. Yo también me dormiré en un rato.

Kenny lo miró con sus ojos cargados de rencor, limitándose a mantener el intercambio de miradas, sin dirigirle la palabra. Craig se dedicó a observarlo atentamente. Conocía esa expresión; el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus cristalinos ojos brillantes y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Estaba dolido, y mucho; y tenía razón.

—Deja de mirarme así; me incomodas. —Kenny rompió el silencio luego de un largo rato.

—¿Cómo así?

—Eres raro, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, ya me lo habías dicho. Escucha, Kenny —dijo, acercando su mano para acariciar su cabello, pero Kenny lo rechazó—. Lo siento, ¿vale? Créeme que jamás quise ofenderte de esa manera…

—No lo lamentes, Craig. Después de todo, dijiste lo que pensabas. Eso es lo que me deprime.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Pues porque si tú lo dices, debe ser verdad, ¿no? No tengo ambiciones propias...

—¿Y por qué piensas que, porque un idiota como yo lo dice, debe ser verdad?

Kenny miró al techo un largo rato, apenas pudiendo tragar saliva y luego confesó, derrotado:

—Porque te admiro, Craig; no sabes cuánto. Siempre que hablas, tus palabras me dejan embelesado. No sé cómo lo haces. A pesar de que tenemos la misma edad, sabes tanto sobre tantas cosas, y yo no sé nada. Por eso, para mí, tu palabra es ley.

Aquello, en lugar de halagarlo, lo deprimió profundamente.

—No, Kenny. Soy un estúpido.

—Sí, claro —ironizó rodando los ojos.

—En serio Kenny; soy un estúpido. No lo entiendes. ¿Quién soy yo para tratarte a ti de esa manera? Nadie. No conozco ni una cuarta parte de tu vida y voy por ahí diciendo lo que me parece y lo que no. ¿No se te hace un poco prejuicioso? Por lo demás, como tú dijiste, tengo tu edad. Me equivoco mucho, y lo seguiré haciendo. En ese sentido, eres infinitamente mejor que yo; no temes equivocarte.

Kenny relajó su expresión.

—De cualquier forma, creo que tienes razón. Debería dejar de…

Craig lo interrumpió, inclinándose ante él, besándolo. Ahora, Kenny no opuso resistencia alguna, aferrándose firmemente a él y permitiendo que tuvieran un mayor contacto. Craig retiró las sábanas que cubrían a Kenny y comenzó a desnudarlo, recorriendo con sus labios su cuello, succionándolo lentamente.

—¿Craig?

—¿Hm? —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—C-craig. —Kenny lo frenó con las manos luego de un intenso suspiro—. Escúchame.

Craig lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Si Kenny estaba postergando el sexo, debía ser algo sumamente trascendental. Se apartó unos centímetros de él y lo miró ahí, recostado, con el rostro cargado de preocupación.

—Te escucho.

—¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Craig definitivamente no entendió la pregunta.

—¿Qué va a pasar conmigo cuando tú te mueras, Craig?

—¿Eh?

—¿Has pensado en eso? ¿Podré morirme de viejo acaso? ¿Podré siquiera envejecer? ¿Qué haré yo cuando tú dejes este mundo?

—Eh... —Craig desvió la mirada e intentó alejarse de Kenny, pero él lo tomó de la muñeca.

—¿Crees en la eternidad? Digo, en la vida eterna, la trascendencia del alma y eso. ¿Crees que algún día nos encontraremos en el más allá? —Kenny se estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, subiendo su tono de voz.

—No, Kenny. No creo en esas cosas.

El chico rompió el contacto visual y miró hacia la ventana, en señal de derrota.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, Craig. Me encanta tu sinceridad. Por cosas como esas yo...

—La verdad no sé qué pensar —se sinceró, interrumpiéndolo, como si hubiese esperado la ocasión para decir todo aquello—. Tú mismo me haces cuestionarme muchas cosas, no solo en cuanto a la forma de ver la vida, sino el tema de tu inmortalidad. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de morir? ¿Por qué, al revivir, conservas todos tus recuerdos y sigues siendo el mismo Kenny de siempre, sin daño cerebral aparente? ¿Qué pasa con tu actividad cerebral, se reanuda así sin más luego de que tu conciencia se apaga? ¿Por qué revives y sigues siendo el mismo Kenny McCormick de siempre?

—Probablemente para tu razonamiento escéptico suene estúpido, pero quizás el alma sí existe.

—Quizás.

—O quizás estoy condenado a vivir en este mundo y ver cómo la gente está de paso.

—Kenny...

—Si alguna vez reencarnas, me aseguraré de buscarte hasta el fin del mundo. No sé cómo podré saber que existes, pero de todas formas daré contigo.

—Y yo huiría de ti por ser un pesado.

Se sonrieron unos instantes, sin decirse nada.

Luego de esa extraña conversación, no tuvieron relaciones. Craig simplemente no pudo. La situación con Kenny lo deprimió bastante, por lo que, luego de que el chico se hubiese dormido, se fue a recorrer el hotel, descubriendo un gimnasio equipado con un spa, en el que se encontró con el pijo máximo, quien desafortunadamente no dejó de darle la lata. Se llamaba Robert y era hijo de un político republicano, como Craig había intuido. Aún así, no parecía jactarse sobre ello, sino que parecía estar más interesado por la vida de Craig. Después de todo, aquel idiota no estaba tan mal.

Al día siguiente, para calmar un poco los ánimos luego de tanto drama, decidieron pasar el tiempo en la playa y en los destartalados juegos que estaban en el muelle. Kenny lo pasó de maravilla. Había tetas por doquier y tenía mucho dinero a su disposición para gastarlo en comida chatarra y esos juegos de _arcade_ que a él tanto le gustaban.

En la noche, decidieron aprovechar los pases gratis que les había dado aquella chica del Jeep, debido a que Kenny había escuchado bastante emocionado que aquel era el club más popular de la ciudad.

Como la tal Claire les había aconsejado, se saltaron la fila y le mostraron el pase al guardia de la entrada. Una vez los hubiesen dejado entrar, Kenny corrió para llegar al instante a la pista de baile. Craig antes pasó al bar a comprar algo. Sin duda, para pasarlo bien en un antro con esa clase de música, debería estar bastante borracho.

Alcanzó a Kenny, quien estaba bailando solo en el límite de la pista, siendo observado por mucha gente, y le tendió su mojito. Dos chicas bastante guapas se les acercaron en una actitud osada. Craig las rechazó nada más al verlas, ante la emocionada actitud de Kenny, quien miraba extasiado la pista, las luces, la gente bailando como si no hubiese un mañana, con bastantes ganas de sumirse en aquel mar de personas.

—Vamos a bailar, Craig.

—No bailo —sostuvo rotundamente. Kenny no desistió y siguió tratando de animarlo.

El panorama general de aquel club causó algo de repulsión en Craig. Solo podía ver autómatas del ritmo de turno, que variaba entre canciones latinas y música electrónica con_ beats_ repetitivos. Que si salía una canción archiconocida la gente gritaba extasiada; que si el _reggetonero_ de turno decía la palabra "azote" la gente azotaba; que si había que tirarse al suelo, la gente lo hacía; que si luego cambiaba a una canción electrónica todos se sumían en un trance para luego volver a la falta de pudor producida por alguna canción que hablase de tener sexo en la pista de baile. Eran esclavos de aquella rutina sin sentido. La vida se les iba en eso, creerse jóvenes rebeldes por hacer esas trivialidades. Arreglarse, emborracharse, bailar, ligar, termina la noche y al día siguiente lo mismo. Eran capaces de transformar algo tan íntimo como el sexo en una rutina mecánica, tediosa y enferma, y eso se reflejaba en su promiscuidad y falta de recato, como si fuesen animales en celo. Una vez hubiese terminado su trago, Kenny trató de arrastrarlo con él.

—Vamos, Craig, sólo déjate llevar por la música —le dijo Kenny ya incapaz de contener sus ganas de bailar.

—Ese es el problema, Kenny. La música apesta.

Craig apretó más fuerte la mano de Kenny al ver que otro grupo de osadas chicas bailaba cerca de ellos y lo miraba como si se lo quisiesen comer con los ojos. Kenny, al percatarse de eso, se limitó a guiñarles el ojo, bastante emocionado por tener la atención de chicas tan lindas por primera vez.

Craig, en el fondo sabía, por qué Kenny se sorprendía de generar tanta atención, ya nunca había gozado de un éxito avasallador entre las chicas de South Park pese a ser tan guapo. No solo era por su afición a cubrir su rostro de la manera en que lo hacía; la verdad lo había señalado a través de las hirientes, pero sinceras y frecuentes palabras de Cartman: era pobre. Kenny podía ser muy atractivo, pero sus compañeras no sólo eran superficiales en cuanto a lo físico se refería: querían que un chico las mantuviera, les comprara ropa, zapatos y pagara siempre la cuenta. Kenny claramente no podía cumplir con esos requerimientos, por lo que nunca fue considerado un gran partido para ellas.

A eso se le sumaba el rumor que alguna vez corrió por los pasillos de la escuela, que sostenía que Kenny tenía todas las enfermedades de transmisión sexual habidas y por haber. Recordaba el día en que Clyde le había ido con el chisme de que Kenny se le había declarado a Milly, quien lo había rechazado discretamente, para luego contarle a Bebe todo esto, motivos incluidos. Todo en South Park se movía por los rumores de aquel tedioso grupo de chillonas, que también eran alimentados por las invenciones de Cartman.

Sea como sea, pese a que Kenny no era material de cotización por las chicas normales, no digamos populares, las novias de Kenny (que no eran pocas, ni mucho menos poco atractivas) siempre eran lo que se denominaban del tipo "vagabundas" o "zorras", lo que no hizo sino aumentar el estereotipo que la gente tenía de Kenny, y que incluso él se llego a creer a ratos.

Luego de terminarse su segundo trago, Craig guió a Kenny al sector aledaño a la pista, donde los hombres solían ponerse, trago en mano, para recrearse la vista y seleccionar a la conquista de turno. El chico lo miro con reproche, como solía hacerlo cada vez que no hacía lo que le pedía.

Refugiados por la semi penumbra de aquel lugar, Craig solo atinó en tomar el rostro de Kenny y besarlo. Para él era más que el chico pobre, o cualquier etiqueta que tuviese. Pensar en los prejuicios que la gente tenía de él, por alguna extraña razón, hizo que quisiera demostrarle en un beso que su cariño por él era genuino, sin peros ni condiciones.

Un grandulón fornido les tocó el hombro, pasándole unos pases para el VIP. Craig, aliviado que no fueran a reprenderlo por besar a un hombre en público, los tomó. Algo ebrios, decidieron subir las escaleras que los llevaban al VIP para tener más intimidad, pero volvieron a encontrarse con el idiota de Robert. _Malditas coincidencias_.

Kenny se sentó de inmediato a charlar con él y Craig sintió una ligera punzada de celos. Con Kenny apenas estaban hablando y se sentaba a conversar de la vida con un desconocido. Sin embargo, al ver a Julia en la baranda, bastante alejada de él, como si supiera que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto; y al polvo blanco que estaba manipulando Robert, decidió también acercarse. Necesitaba algo para animarse.

—Así que me evitas, pero cuando ves que tengo cocaína te acercas a mí, ¿cierto?

—No te voy a mentir —replicó Craig, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien, me gusta tu descaro. Hay suficiente para los tres —prosiguió, armando las líneas con una hoja de afeitar, mientras Kenny lo miraba atentamente. Robert le pasó un tubo a Kenny, quien no tardó en aspirar la primera línea.

—¿Crees en algo, Robert? —preguntó segundos después de haber inhalado, frotándose la nariz. Craig se sentía ausente.

El niño bonito se quedó pensativo unos instantes, contemplando a su prometida que estaba perezosamente apoyada en la baranda, con un _Martini _en su mano, y luego a Kenny. Aspiró la segunda línea, haciendo una leve mueca de irritación, y respondió luego de unos prolongados segundos, aún reflexionando.

—Creo en la ciencia y el empirismo. También creo en la epistemología. No se sí sean la verdad, pero para mí lo son.

—Ah —se limitó a decir Kenny. Craig interrumpió su labor de mirar al vacío. Podía ser que fuese simplemente un presuntuoso fanfarrón, o pudiese ser que el chico fuese realmente interesante.

—¿Lo has pensado? —continuó él—.Ya sabemos que muchas cosas son solo conceptos abstractos. Todo esto va más allá de nuestra comprensión y sólo pongo _fe_ en ellas. Creo que eso es lo que separa a los escépticos de los que creen tener la verdad, tanto en materia política, como científica... o religiosa.

Kenny lo miró con una expresión de incomprensión total en su rostro, pero Craig lo observó fijamente.

—Mira, Craig, creo que encontraste a tu otro yo —le dijo Kenny, ahora con una risita—. No me refería a eso, sino a algo... No sé. ¿No-científico? Como Dios, el alma o algo así.

—No en realidad. No hay evidencia de que haya vida después de la muerte, así que no creo en eso. Es bastante irracional, si lo piensas. Ahora bien, eso nos deja en el dilema de la consciencia. ¿Algo no-consciente fue capaz de generar seres conscientes? Supongo que sí, pero no tengo cómo comprobarlo.

—Ah.

—Craig, ¿y tú en qué crees?

—¿No creen que es un poco tarde para ponerse tan densos? Craig, tío. Vamos a bailar —le dijo Kenny tomándolo del brazo. Pero Craig decidió acabar con su línea y seguir conversando con ese chico, con quien tuvo una amena charla, no solo por la locuacidad y adrenalina que sentía, sino por su compañía. Jamás había tenido una conversación tan estimulante con alguien en tiempo real, era realmente un agrado. Hablaron de astronomía, de filosofía, de la mente humana… Kenny se dedicó a bailar con la prometida de Robert, quien, a decir verdad, bailaba con bastante desenvoltura y gracia. A Craig le alegró que no lo hubiese rechazado como compañero de baile.

—A Julia no le gustan este tipo de drogas; por eso no se acerca a nosotros. No es que sea una estirada o algo así.

—Parece serlo en realidad. Igual que tú —se sinceró Craig al fin.

—Bueno, la conocí en la escuela de leyes. Era la única chica que sabía lo que quería en primer año. Las otras estaban en plan de buscar marido, ya sabes. Muchas venían del sur, ya sabes lo que dicen de las sureñas. Y yo que pensaba que era un ofensivo estereotipo…

—¿Aún se hace eso? Vaya mierda de aspiraciones.

—Tú te irás directo a Silicon Valley, así que no te tocará nada de eso. Menos mal, porque serías un blanco muy cotizado.

Craig emitió una risa despectiva.

—Lo dudo —lo contradijo mirando al animado Kenny bailar con Julia.

—Ustedes dos tienen algo, ¿cierto? Los quedé observando unos instantes aquella noche que nos vimos, y los vi prácticamente teniendo sexo en la parte de atrás de esa camioneta.

—No exageres, pero sí; tenemos algo, por así decirlo.

Se quedaron un rato mirando las luces del techo. Estaban descendiendo de las alturas, sin ganas de hacer o decir nada. Una vez la euforia hubo abandonado a Craig, volvió a sentirse aún más deprimido. Todo ahí era calor sofocante, sudor secándose, luces del norte que habían perdido el camino, ecos desvaneciéndose, almas flotando, estrellas muriendo. Kenny dejó de bailar, para llevarse la mano a la nariz.

—¿Sabes en qué otra cosa creo? —le preguntó Robert de la nada.

—¿En qué cosa?

—En la desobediencia civil. En la revolución.

La música le parecía cada vez más lejana; la gente, más muerta. Kenny se descubrió la nariz; la tenía empapada de sangre. Craig, quien además de mareo sentía una angustiosa presión en el pecho, trató de incorporarse para ver qué pasaba, pero un fuerte brazo lo aprisionó al sillón en el que estaban.

—¿Ah sí? Pues fíjense que están a punto de tener una gran _revolución_ en su vida, mocosos.

Luego de esa voz amenazante tras sus espaldas, vino un golpe.

Todo se fue a negro.

* * *

**Me disculparía por no actualizar tan seguido como antes y esas cosas, pero, ahm... estoy demasiado cansada para hacerlo -.- Creo que el próximo año no me meteré en proyectos de la universidad, mi carrera, ni tampoco haré ayudantías. Siento que me robaron toda la vitalidad, hahaha.**

**Ojalá les guste, que no se cuánto tardaré en volver a actualizar... con decirles que sufrí de nuevo del mal de bola de nieve que tendré que hacerle una segunda parte (porque ya tengo escrito el epílogo y todo)... pues, ya se lo podrán imaginar.**

**Saludos!**

**Editado: 27/02/2015**

**me habían comentado sobre algunos errores de escritura, así que me di el trabajo de revisar los capítulos uno por uno para arreglarlos, y de paso cambiar uno que otro de detalle, nada del otro mundo. Como sea, dudo que los errores hayan desaparecido del todo, así que cualquier cosa, ya saben, siéntanse libres de comentarla.**

**saludos de nuevo xP**


	6. El milagro

**A tientas**

**DISCLAIMER****: South Park no me pertenece. Escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

El milagro

"_Wreathed in billowing smoke, amidst the chaos and destruction of war, the pale dome stands proud and glorious — indomitable. At the height of that air-raid, Sir Wintston Churchill telephoned the Guildhall to insist that all the fire-fighting resources be directed at St Paul's. The cathedral must be saved, he said, damage to the fabric would sap the morale of the country."_

**Lisa Jardine**

* * *

Cuando Craig recuperó la conciencia, estaba atado dentro de lo que parecía ser la parte de atrás de un camión. El pálido brillo perlado que se abría paso entre los huecos de aquel lugar le hizo entender que aún era de noche, pero la falta de humedad en el ambiente le indicó que ya habían abandonado Florida. Poco a poco, comenzó a recordar todo, comprendiendo la gravedad de su situación.

Recordó lo que había pasado antes de caer inconsciente. Las imágenes vinieron a él de manera adrenalínica, como si pertenecieran a escenas diferentes, con los colores nocturnos de aquel club exacerbados: la nariz de Kenny sangrando, Robert hablando de revolución y luego negro.

Trató de moverse en vano, para descubrir gracias a ello que estaba atado contra otra persona.

—¿Kenny? —susurró con el corazón bombeándole con fuerza—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tu nariz se recuperó?

—No soy Kenny —respondió una voz familiar.

—¡Robert! ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

—No lo sé. Estamos solos acá y desde que recuperé la consciencia no he podido escuchar nada, ni siquiera voces; así que no hagas ruido.

Estuvieron en silencio tantos minutos que a Craig ese momento se le hizo una eternidad. Si alguien los había atado, gritar no serviría de nada. No exteriorizó lo que sentía, pero la verdad es que estaba aterrado; aterrado y angustiando. ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Kenny? ¿Seguiría en el club? ¿Su hemorragia se habrá detenido? Lo que le inquietaba, era que sabía a qué se debía esa reacción. No recordaba que hubiesen consumido tantas cantidades de cocaína cuando iban a refugiarse en aquel sombrío rincón de la escuela, pero quizás Kenny, como muchas otras cosas, ya había tenido alguna experiencia previa con ella.

Craig recordaba la primera vez a había probado; había sido casi instantáneo. Su garganta amarga, la euforia, la energía que recorría cada partícula de su ser, expulsando la angustia y la opresión de sus pensamientos. Aquel fue su primer beso con Kenny; estaba en éxtasis. Al fin pudo demostrarle lo que sentía y Kenny no lo había rechazado. Fue un beso sin tapujos, amparados en la oscuridad de aquel tugurio, excusándose en el efecto de las drogas. Craig recordaba haber invadido con su lengua la boca de Kenny, quien también estaba ansioso de explorar el cuerpo de Craig. Recordaba vívidamente cómo habían caído al frío y áspero suelo de aquel lugar, sus piernas enredándose, la euforia de Craig al sentir que podría llevarse a Kenny de aquel foso de la perdición…

La voz susurrante de Robert interrumpió la secuencia de escenas de su memoria. Estaba temblando.

—Debo confesarte algo, Craig. Creo que estamos acá por mi culpa.

—¿Qué?

—Dios, ahora que lo pienso, fui un idiota. Me han estado siguiendo todo mi viaje desde Stanford. Debí haber aceptado irme en el vuelo de mi padre.

—Habla claro, ¿quieres?

—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos celebrando en ese estacionamiento?

—Sí, vestidos como idiotas —añadió Craig. Robert prosiguió sin hacerle caso.

—¿Recuerdas a esos tipos del estacionamiento que estaban en una fogata?

—Sí. —Por supuesto que los recordaba. Craig les había comprado mota.

—Bueno, resulta que se acercaron a nosotros a ofrecernos cocaína y estuvimos conversando un rato. Les hablé un poco de mi vida y hacia dónde me dirigía. Me sugirieron que me pasara por Miami y estuvieron un rato hablándome de los lugares que estaban de moda. Hasta me dieron unos pases para el maldito club ese.

"Oh, no". Aquella historia le recordaba intensamente a la que vivieron con Claire y los otros tres tipos que los ayudaron a cambiar su rueda rajada, que antes del viaje se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Craig tragó saliva.

—Creo que no es tu culpa, Robert, sino nuestra.

—¿Ah?

—Pues, a nosotros nos pasó lo mismo, pero por culpa de una rueda pinchada. Estoy seguro de que los tipos que nos ayudaron a arreglarla, o alguien más, la rajó a propósito para llevarnos a aquel club. Lo que no entiendo, es por qué…

—Yo sí tengo un motivo, Craig —lo interrumpió Robert—. Mi padre.

—¿Tiene problemas con alguna organización de traficantes?

—No lo sé exactamente. Digo, no sé si es por alguna represalia por sus iniciativas para endurecer las penas del narcotráfico en el estado, o porque tiene algún trato con ellos.

—No confías mucho en tu padre, ¿eh?

—¿Cómo podría? Es un político. De hecho, por eso no fui a Yale como estila la tradición familiar, donde tienen toda un ala dedicada a él. No quería ser parte de su jodido sistema de castas.

—Te entiendo. El sistema de recomendaciones es una mierda. Habilidades blandas y meritocracia mis pelotas, todo se mueve en torno a los putos contactos…

—Sí… en fin. El punto es que desde hace días me había comenzado a llamar para insistirme en que me fuera a casa y me casara con Julia lo antes posible. Quería mandarme su avión privado; se oía muy angustiado por el teléfono.

—Vaya… —fue todo lo que Craig pudo decir.

—Luego de que mis amigos se fueran directo a sus casas, comenzó a llamarme aún más, pero lo mandé a la mierda. Desde entonces que no hablo con él. Como sea, lamento haberte metido en todo esto, Craig. No sé qué más decirte. Por suerte, tengo un dispositivo de localización en una tapadura; lo activé apenas recuperé la consciencia. Espero que alguno de mis amigos esté pendiente. La verdad es que lo tenemos por diversión, pero es en lo único que puedo confiar ahora.

Craig simplemente suspiró. No sabía si aquello funcionaría, y tampoco quería insistir con la idea de que el también, por alguna extraña razón, estaba involucrado en todo esto. La diferencia estaba en que Robert al menos sospechaba por qué estaba metido en este lío. Pero, ¿qué había hecho Craig para terminar arrastrado a esto? No creía que fuese solo por haber estado con Robert. Estaba seguro que los chicos del Jeep tenían mucho que ver en todo eso.

—Háblame de ti. —A Craig no le extrañó que la voz de Robert sonara temblorosa, casi quebrada.

—¿Eh? ¿Estás de broma?

—No. Por favor, háblame de ti. Este silencio me mata, y no sé nada de Julia… Quizás sigue en el club, o quizás qué hicieron con ella. Yo…

—Está bien —cedió Craig para evitar que Robert siguiera angustiándose —. Vivía en una mierda de pueblo, South Park. Kenny te habló un poco de él…

—Sí. ¿Es un pueblo pequeño? Debe ser agradable y tranquilo.

—No, es un asco. Los adultos son unos idiotas. Si no son _rednecks_ homofóbicos, son unos liberales hijos de puta con complejos de súper héroes modernos.

—Republicanos y liberales. La historia de nuestro país extrapolada a un pueblo…

—No entiendes, mi pueblo es un verdadero manicomio. Nunca me sentí a gusto en él. Bueno, el hecho de que los únicos homosexuales abiertos sean unos sueltos no ayuda mucho…

—Kenny parece ser bastante abierto en su sexualidad.

—Sí. Él nunca fue igual a mis compañeros en ningún sentido. Como sea, no pienso volver a esa mierda.

—Pero no te preocupes tanto por el conservadurismo. Mi padre, como es senador republicano, probablemente con el propósito de que me afiliara a su partido, una vez me dijo que los republicanos jóvenes están cada vez más abiertos de mente en esos temas.

—Da igual. No pienso volver a ese pueblo de mierda.

—¿Tanto odias tu anticuado pueblo?

—No es eso. Creo que ha cambiado estos años. Hasta ha crecido demográfica y económicamente; estaban construyendo un conglomerado y todo… pero me da asco. No sé cómo explicarlo. Es como si fuese la misma mierda de siempre, pero aspirando a que son algo más…

—En cierto modo, creo que te endiento. Gente como tú no debe estar confinada en lugares tan pequeños.

—Y, ¿qué haremos ahora? ¿Esperar a que alguien reciba tu mensaje?

—Supongo. No alcancé a reaccionar ni llamar a nadie.

Luego de lo que a Craig le parecieron horas, se abrió la compuerta del camión. Craig entrecerró los ojos y vio que dos hombres se dirigían hacia él. La angustia se apoderó de Craig al reconocer a uno de los sujetos.

—¿Qué hiciste con Kenny? —fue todo lo que pudo preguntarle. El hombre se acercó aún más y comenzó a arrastrarlos a un callejón de un pueblo que parecía abandonado en el silencio. El tiempo parecía detenerse en ese callejón oscuro, iluminado de manera tenue y estática por la luz de la luna—. ¡Responde, hijo de puta!

—Nada, no le puedo hacer nada. Recuerda que no puede morir.

—¿Dónde lo tienes? —insistió Craig.

—¿Aún sigues con eso de que el chico rubio es inmortal? Déjate de jodas —dijo el hombre desconocido.

—¡Ya te lo demostraré! ¡Solo espera y verás! —bramó el otro con un matiz de desesperación tiñendo su voz, cuyo nombre Craig no recordaba.

—Craig, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Por qué conoces a uno de ellos? —le susurró Robert.

—Ya, déjate de rodeos.

Les vendaron los ojos, los amordazaron y los dejaron ahí un rato. Robert comenzó a forcejear; Craig, por su parte, no le veía el objeto. Estaban fuertemente atados en el medio de la nada, nadie había acudido al llamado de auxilio de Robert. De cualquier forma, estaban fritos.

Al cabo de unos eternos minutos, un olor penetrante taladró sus sentidos. Aquel olor que tanto amaba Kenny, y que él tanto se empeñaba en decirle que era tóxico.

"_Nos van a rociar_".

Removieron las vendas de sus ojos; lo primero que vio Craig le hubiese hecho gritar de no haber estado amordazado: Kenny y la prometida de Robert se encontraban frente a ellos, al final del callejón, atados y amordazados de la misma manera en que lo estaban ellos, como si se tratase del contrarreflejo de ellos mismos.

El grito de Robert fue amortiguado por la mordaza que llevaba y Craig en seguida comprendió que el fuerte olor a gasolina provenía de Kenny y Julia, que estaban empapados en ella. Craig sintió que se desmayaba, pero trató de mantenerse consciente y observó fijamente al tipo que los había rociado. ¿Cuál demonios era su nombre? No lo recordaba, pese a haber pasado poco tiempo después de ese maldito incidente, también en un callejón. Era como si tal acontecimiento hubiese ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, o peor aun, como si aquello hubiese cambiado todo en la vida de Craig: el tiempo, su memoria, su manera de relacionarse con Kenny… ¿Adrian era su nombre?

El tipo lo miraba, ya no con el miedo estampado en su rostro, como cuando se dio cuenta de que Kenny había resucitado y lo tenía amenazado, sino con arrogancia. Se encontraba a punto de demostrar que tenía razón.

—Oye, ¿estás seguro de que revivió? Quizás no le diste en un punto vital y… —trató de decir el otro tipo, el que les había quitado la venda de los ojos, pero el tal Adrian lo interrumpió.

—¿Por qué no me crees? ¡Te digo que revivió!

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Y por qué a la chica también? Tiene pinta de ser una ricachona.

—¡Ya te lo dije! Me ordenaron hacerlo.

—Pero, tú me dijiste que simplemente te dijeron que les dieras…

—¡Yo soy el que está al mando, maldita sea!

—Está bien, está bien. Pero yo no lo haré; hazlo tú.

Adrian se metió una mano en el bolsillo; Robert siguió tratando de gritar; Craig seguía esforzándose para no volver a perder la consciencia debido al miedo y confusión que sentía, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que todo era una mala broma. Desde el momento en que sonó el chispazo de un fósforo al encenderse, lo que vio Craig fue tan terrible, que estaba seguro de que aquello lo seguiría de por vida.

Craig deseó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras lo veía caer lentamente hacia las figuras rociadas en gasolina, que aquel fósforo se consumiese antes de llegar a su destino; que no hubiese más fósforos en aquella caja; pero, por sobre todas las cosas, deseó jamás haber abandonado South Park junto a Kenny…

Se encendieron de manera inmediata; la ropa se consumió. La piel, tejido adiposo y músculo comenzaron a chamuscarse, inundando aquel callejón de la perdición de un olor a carne quemada y grasa derritiéndose. Las figuras se convulsionaban en agonía; Craig sintió el impulso de cerrar los ojos o desviar la mirada, pero sentía que de hacerlo, estaría traicionándolos. Quería ser parte de su dolor, tratar de sentir una milésima parte de lo que ellos estaba sintiendo, pensando inútilmente que quizás eso fuese suficiente para calmar su sufrimiento.

Pese al insoportable calor desprendido por los cuerpos consumiéndose, Craig temblaba. Los alaridos de ambos perforaron su cabeza. Craig sentía la bilis devolverse hacia su garganta al ver aquella horrible escena. Robert se removía como loco, en un intento fútil de zafarse y solucionar de alguna forma aquella agonía que Kenny y Julia estaban sufriendo. Pese a ser algo inútil, por lo menos él se esforzaba en tratar de hacer algo en aquella situación. Craig, antes de desmayarse, pensó en lo débil que había sido en aquella situación, en lo inútil que era.

* * *

Una vez, Kenny había invitado a Craig a una fiesta que Stan daría en su casa. Craig se había negado rotundamente, proponiéndole que, en lugar de asistir a aquella estupidez, fueran por ahí a beber a algún bar. Habían estado un par de minutos transitando por las frías calles de aquel pequeño pueblo, que cada vez que salían parecía más urbanizado; menos un suburbio y más un intento patético de ciudad.

Tenía lo peor de aquello que las grandes megalópolis se esfuerzan en esconder en la segregación de los guetos, eso era seguro. El olor a orina y basura en los recónditos rincones escondidos de la perdición; la gente caminando a aquellas horas como si el paseo por aquellos lugares fuese un panorama en sí mismo; vagabundos; gente que ha perdido el juicio haciendo de las calles su único y gran hogar.

El esqueleto de las altas estructuras inorgánicas de acero, brillando detenidas a la luz de la luna, esperando en silencio la faena del próximo día para crecer aún más y alcanzar el cielo, era lo que más le perturbaba a Craig. ¿Desde cuándo eran necesarios? Kenny caminaba nervioso al lado de Craig, mirando con impotencia a los vagabundos que trataban de calentarse juntando un inmundo hatajo de sábanas, telas e hilachas.

"¿En qué minuto South Park se ha convertido en el símbolo de la decadencia?" le había dicho mientras miraba el más alto complejo de barras y concreto de la ciudad, alzándose imponentemente por sobre todas las estructuras de aquel pueblo demasiado pequeño para él.

Craig no le había prestado mucha atención; estaba nervioso. Habían compartido un par de besos, ayudados por las drogas, pero el tiempo de separarse definitivamente se acercaba, y aún no tenía claro qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Kenny.

Estaban a las afueras de un bar de mala muerte, en silencio. Kenny lo miraba, esperando una respuesta de su parte, como siempre lo hacía. Parecía que siempre intentaba buscar consuelo en sus palabras; en su estoica mirada, pero Craig no siempre sabía qué decir. Un tipo enorme salió a tropezones del bar y comenzó a vomitar ruidosamente al lado de ellos. Al estar la puerta del bar abierta, pudieron escuchar el sonido ininteligible de una batería que taladraba sus oídos, alaridos y una guitarra con distorsión sucia.

"¿Qué mierda estarán tocando en ese antro?" era lo único que había atinado a decir Craig, eludiendo la pregunta de Kenny. La verdad, es que poco le importaba el destino de ese pueblo al que tanto odiaba, pero, al parecer, para Kenny el destino de South Park era cosa seria, por lo que no quería herir sus sentimientos.

Decidieron entrar a aquella mierda de bar y ver la tocata de_ grindcore_ que se estaba desarrollando. El ambiente era un asco; la perdición misma. El público estaba en éxtasis; el vocalista vomitaba sangre en el escenario; una que otra pelea aislada se daba en aquella confusión de gente que soltaba golpes por doquier, aprovechando aquella confusión para liberarse en ese estado catártico. Kenny y Craig reían en silencio, observando todo aquello desde la distancia de las butacas.

De pronto, el fuego lo consumió todo. La angustia invadió, no solo el pecho de Craig, sino todo el bar, descomponiendo en pedazos aquella escena. La música, que ya perforaba sus oídos, se hizo omnipresente. Kenny desapareció de su vista.

Craig despertó de un golpe, tomando una bocanada de aire. Los temblores invadían su cuerpo y su corazón parecía taladrar la bata que llevaba puesta. Palpó su ropa, las sábanas y observó aquella irreconocible habitación, mientras el distorsionado sonido del _grind_ aún penetraba su mente.

Parecía estar en una habitación de un hospital; aquel blanco de la habitación, esa limpieza artificial que parecía inundar el espacio, la forma de las camas y la televisión empotrada parecía indicarle aquello. Junto a su cama, un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad lo observaba con preocupación.

—Vaya, hasta que al fin despertaste —le dijo sacando su celular, comenzando a marcar.

—¿Y quién mierda eres tú…? —fue todo lo que alcanzó a decirle al chico, antes de recordar todo lo que había acontecido en aquel callejón perdido. La adrenalina comenzó a invadir su cuerpo—. ¿Dónde está Kenny? —le dijo mientras lo agarraba de su camisa y lo alzaba de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

—¿T-tu amigo el rubio? Está en la habitación de enfrente, pero…

Craig lo soltó y trató de ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible, deshaciéndose del lío que tenía en las sábanas. Saltó de su cama y, haciendo caso omiso al mareo que sentía por su súbita acción, cruzó la habitación para abrir de golpe la puerta de su habitación.

Una vez en el pasillo, confirmó que estaba en un hospital. Fue difícil sortear el estado de emergencia en el que se encontraban los pasillos y llegar a la habitación del frente, no solo por los doctores y enfermeras corriendo hacia la sala de emergencias, sino por el nerviosismo en el que se encontraba. Caminaba a duras penas, tropezándose, y cuando se encontró ante la puerta, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Apretó la manilla, aún fría, aferrándose a ella como su fuese su único soporte en ese momento; la giró y apoyó todo su peso en ella; inspiró profundamente. Mientras la puerta se abría, solo pudo fijarse en su blancura inmaculada; en aquellas vetas que se esforzaban en mostrarse pese a las capas de pintada; en aquellos vestigios de astillas en su borde superior. Tenía un número y una inscripción, pero Craig no pudo distinguir los caracteres, como si se le hubiese olvidado leer. Sus ojos descendieron al picaporte de cobre, liso, plano, sin nada especial en él. Aquella ordinaria puerta tenía toda su atención en ese momento, y no el caos que se desenvolvía alrededor de él. Ni si quiera los gritos de aquel lugar parecían llegar a sus oídos; todo lo que podía escuchar era ese taladro en su cabeza que lo había acosado en sus sueños, surgiendo de sus recuerdos, eso y el chirrido de la puerta. Inspiró hondo y entró.

La oscuridad era tenue; el color metálico del cielo le anunciaba que pronto amanecería; un olor desagradable inundaba aquella habitación. Craig intentó tragar saliva, pero su garganta estaba cerrada. Alguien respiraba pesadamente en la única cama disponible en aquella habitación. Se quedó pasmado unos segundos, sin saber cuál era el paso siguiente. La puerta se abrió tras él y las luces se encendieron.

—El acceso a esta habitación está restringido.

—No se preocupe; es su amigo. —Sintió como una mano le agarraba el codo y lo tiraba hacia atrás, sacándolo de la habitación. La enfermera —que cargaba un lavatorio, un líquido envasado y unos paños, entró y dejó a los dos muchachos afuera.

—Insisto, ¿quién demonios eres tú?

—Ven, vamos a cambiarnos. Necesitas estar esterilizado para entrar a esa habitación. Ahí puedo explicarte todo.

Entraron a la habitación contigua y se cambiaron. Craig miró atentamente al muchacho; no entendía nada. ¿Acaso él los había ayudado? ¿Había sido un amigo de Robert? De no haber sido tan débil al no poder permanecer consciente, podría entender muchas cosas.

—Soy amigo de Robert —dijo el chico mientras le pasaba una mascarilla a Craig y descorría la cortina—. Supongo que quieres saber qué pasó con los tipos que encendieron a tu amigo y a Julia. —Craig asintió—. Huyeron cuando llegamos nosotros. Había otras prioridades, como liberarlos a ustedes y llamar a emergencias. De haber sabido lo que había ocurrido, hubiese desplegado un operativo más efectivo que simplemente ir con un par de amigos; lo siento.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Kenny…? —finalmente pudo preguntar Craig, mirando con aprensión la única cortina desplegada de aquella habitación. El chico la descorrió, revelando que daba hacia la pieza en la que había estado hace poco.

—Robert tuvo que sobornar al personal para que le dieran una habitación que no estuviese en urgencias, pero que le permitiera su recuperación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando llegué, era una masa informe chamuscada. Disculpa la expresión y que sea tan explícito, pero realmente creí que estaba muerto. Le tocó la peor parte. Sin embargo, cuando ya había llegado de emergencias, parecía haber recuperado parte de su humanidad, es difícil de explicar. Mientras lo subían a la camilla, Robert me dijo que no dijera una palabra de aquello y habló con uno de los paramédicos. Las personas externas a nosotros que han visto a Kenny son tres, y ya firmaron un contrato de confidencialidad. Quédate tranquilo.

Craig pensó fugazmente en lo incorrecto que era el soborno, en que simplemente bastaba con recurrir al secreto profesional, pero aquello se esfumó de inmediato. Estaba agradecido con Robert. Aquel ricachón que había actuado con la cabeza fría y de manera tan rápida, a diferencia de él, a pesar de estar incluso en una situación peor que la suya.

—¿Qué pasó con su prometida?

El chico simplemente respondió negando con la cabeza, tragando saliva antes de responder.

—Nada bien, es lo único que sé. La verdad es que… bueno —Carraspeó, cambiando drásticamente de tema. Al parecer, la cosa era bastante seria—. Cuando la enfermera termine de desinfectar a Kenny y cambiar su ropa y sábanas podemos verlo. Sus heridas están curando bien, pero hay riesgo de infección al estar tan abiertas. Hacen esto cada cierto tiempo para evitar algún tipo de complicación.

Craig tragó saliva y miró el trozo de cielo anaranjado que se abría paso. El color de las llamas, el olor penetrante y el _blast beat_ típico de la batería de la música _grindcore_ se negaban a abandonar su mente. Era un recuerdo indeleble, que se confundía con los sueños, las pesadillas, y el presente incierto que se encontraba viviendo.

Extrañó a su madre, aquel espíritu indomable que decían que Craig había heredado; a su padre, con su estoica mirada y aquel carácter de mierda que, pese a que nadie se lo había dicho, Craig también tenía. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su hermana Rubi, en plena pubertad. Probablemente estaría pasándolo bomba ahora que era prácticamente hija única. Incluso quiso volver a aquellos aburridos y predecibles días que él tanto apreciaba, pero desechó de inmediato aquella idea: dejar South Park era mandatorio. Aquel pueblo lo enfermaba tanto como el olor a pus penetrante que había sentido en la habitación en la que Kenny se encontraba.

—Luego tendrás que explicarme qué clase de superhombre es tu amigo, que puede regenerarse de aquella forma.

Craig asintió solo por cortesía, sin siquiera aclararle que lo que Kenny podía hacer era mucho más que _regenerarse_. Recordaba que, en aquel perdido lugar de su secundaria en el que solían refugiarse, Kenny le había mostrado un manga _eroguro_ sobre una chica que tenía la capacidad de regenerarse. El _mangaka_, claro está, utilizaba aquella habilidad para torturarla y violarla de las peores maneras. A Craig la verdad es que no le revolvía el estómago aquellos dibujos cutres ni la crudeza casi cómica de las escenas, sino más bien en cómo todo eso parecía ser la fantasía erótica de alguien que pudiera leerlo únicamente con motivos sádicos. Eso fue lo que le dijo a Kenny cuando le preguntó qué le parecía el manga.

"No me refiero a eso" le había replicado Kenny luego de oír su respuesta. "Me refiero a qué piensas de la habilidad de la chica".

"A que tuvo una suerte de mierda" fue todo lo que había respondido Craig, encogiéndose de hombros. Kenny había fruncido el entrecejo, sin nada que responder a eso, cambiando de tema a los pocos segundos. Al llegar a su casa, Craig solo pudo buscar información acerca de las planarias, incluso llegando a soñar con ellas y su capacidad de regeneración. Pero lo de Kenny era aun más jodido que eso; incluso Mai, la chica del manga, podía morir si la reducías a cenizas irreductibles, y su hija había muerto patéticamente licuada en una juguera, sin ser capaz de regenerarse, descansando del horrible futuro que la esperaba.

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, la mañana ya era definitiva en aquel nuevo día. La enfermera había abandonado la habitación y el amigo de Robert lo tiraba para que entraran a la habitación en la que se encontraba Kenny.

Odió el estado de inercia en que se encontraba, pero por sobre todo, Craig odió a la aurora por posar sus débiles rayos de luz en la piel recién regenerada de Kenny, que ahora estaba llena de protuberancias rosáceas; su piel nueva. Sentía que, en ese estado, absolutamente todo podía dañar aún más a Kenny, cuya piel completa era una cicatriz brillante volviendo a su estado normal, con aquel característico tono rosáceo.

—Corre las cortinas, ¿quieres? —le dijo Craig al chico, sentándose junto a Kenny—. No quiero que le llegue sol.

Observó atentamente el rostro de Kenny. Una que otra ampolla se asomaba en su piel nueva y el olor a pus no era tan golpeaba su olfato de la manera en que lo había hecho media hora atrás.

—Vaya que se recupera rápido tu amigo. —Carraspeó—. Por cierto, _Craig_, soy Alex.

—Un gusto y, gracias —aprovechó de decir Craig sin siquiera mirarlo. De momento, toda su atención estaba concentrada en Kenny.

Las sábanas estaban algo húmedas incluso habiendo sido recién cambiadas y aún parecía respirar con dificultad. Craig debería sentirse aliviado de que se encontrara mucho mejor, pero, ¿no era algo que debía de esperarse, considerando la especial naturaleza de Kenny? Algo le impedía estar en calma y Craig sabía que se debía a muchas cosas: la macabra escena ocurrida en la madrugada; la extraña relación que ahora mantenía con Kenny; la lejanía de su hogar; aquel insufrible taladro que perforaba su cabeza…

Craig cerró los ojos, abrumado y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, respirando profundamente de aquel aire viciado que los rodeaba.

—Los dejaré solos —dijo Alex, abandonándolo al fin. Ahora, todo lo que quedaba era esperar a que Kenny recuperara la consciencia, para después aferrarlo para que nunca volviera a irse de su lado.

La pieza estaba aislada, por lo que todo lo que ocurría en ese hospital les era ajeno. Lo único que parecía marcar el paso del tiempo en aquella solitud encerrada en cuatro paredes estériles era el ascenso del sol el débil vaho que parecía exudar la piel de Kenny, que cada vez adquiría mejor aspecto.

Al cabo de un rato, una potente inhalación sacó a Craig de su estado de ensimismamiento. Kenny se incorporó con brusquedad, respirando dificultosamente como si sufriera de un ataque de asma. Craig reaccionó de inmediato, sujetándolo por los hombros, repitiéndole una y otra vez que estaba ahí, mientras su respiración recobraba su ritmo natural. Ya calmado, Kenny posó sus ojos en Craig. Esa mirada cristalina y llena de vida que él tanto amaba se empañó al verlo y rompió en llanto, aferrándose a él. Craig se sentó en la cama para tenerlo más cerca, cerrando sus brazos cuidadosamente alrededor de su espalda aún húmeda. Kenny lloró por lo que parecieron horas, obligándole a Craig a mantener la misma posición, pero no le importó en lo absoluto. Era como si llorase por los dos, diciendo con sus lágrimas y quejidos lo que Craig no podía expresar. Todo el miedo, angustia e incertidumbre parecía expresarse certeramente en el llanto de Kenny.

Finalmente, fue Kenny quien se apartó de Craig.

—¿Qué pasó?

Craig se dio cuenta de que debía ser fuerte por Kenny. Carraspeó y respondió de la manera más estoica posible, peinando su maraña de pelo rubio en un gesto de cariño.

—¿Recuerdas que estábamos en el club y tú…?

—Sí, recuerdo todo. El baile, la intoxicación que me dio, que alguien me golpeó por la espalda… Luego... —Kenny inspiró profundamente, cargando un enorme peso en sus palabras—. Craig, no te imaginas el dolor que sentí. Recuerdo incluso el momento en que mi cuerpo colapsó y se desmoronó con mi piel quemada y el dolor que me destruía vivo, mientras solo podía pensar en lo ingenuo que había sido al creer que tenía toda una vida por delante, en que era inmortal.

Craig palpó su rostro con cuidado, ya que no quería dañar su piel nueva. Quería que se reconfortaran mutuamente, que Kenny supiera que estaba ahí para él y a su vez sentir que el corazón de Kenny volvía a latir milagrosamente.

—Estoy aquí, Kenny —fue todo lo que pudo decirle.

Kenny apretó la mano de Craig hasta lastimarla. El hecho de que se encontraran juntos ahora era un milagro que deberían proteger a toda costa. Ya se encontraban en las profundidades del sumidero al que habían sido arrastrados, por lo que todavía quedaban muchas cosas por resolverse, pero saldrían de eso juntos. Sin importar lo que les deparara el futuro, serán capaces de sortear cualquier obstáculo sin que el tiempo se marchitase por ello.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero no era la enfermera, sino Alex, jadeando, con el rostro compungido de dolor.

—Julia murió; no pudieron salvarla.

* * *

Originalmente, en este capi no iba a pasar mucho, pero dado mi negligencia al actualizar decidí que la historia avanzara lo más rápido posible (o por lo menos este arco argumental, como para compensar, digo yo). Tampoco es como que haya pasado mucho, pero a la vez sí, jajajaja. A lo que voy, es que el capi me quedó algo así como de transición para poder retomar mi labor acá. Como sea, espero no haya quedado muy confuso . Lo único que quiero es terminar la primera parte para comenzar la segunda, que ya con todo lo que tengo planeado, esta historia se me hace demasiado simple, jajajaja.

¿Saben lo triste de todo esto? Que si bien este año, por falta de tiempo, me he mantenido algo alejada de FF, en mi cabeza han surgido nuevas ideas, lo cual me agobia aún más, porque una vez se me mete una idea en la cabeza, es difícil que se vaya de ahí.

Como sea, ¡Nos vemos!

**Editado: 05/07/2015:**

** Desde hace tiempo he estado barajando la posibilidad de cambiar el nombre del fic. No se siquiera si se pueda, pero es para que no se espanten, jajajaj. El título se me hace muy dulzón (y no, no es solo porque esté sacado de un poema de Benedetti), por lo que quizás sea algo engañoso para el lector, más aún con el giro que ha tomado la historia. Debo confesar que en un principio la trama iba a ser bastante más simple un típico runnaways y ya (y eso que nunca he leído uno), pero luego se me ocurrió hacer otro crenny y ya... Creo que ya lo conté en otra nota, así que no las aburro más, jajaja.**


	7. El durmiente

**A tientas**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park no me pertenece. Escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

El durmiente

_"Gocemos, sí; la cristalina esfera_

_Gira bañada en luz: ¡bella es la vida!_

_¿Quién a parar alcanza la carrera_

_Del mundo hermoso que al placer convida?_

_Brilla radiante el sol, la primavera,_

_Los campos pinta en la estación florida:_

_Truéquese en risa mi dolor profundo…_

_Que haya un cadáver más, ¿qué importa al mundo?_

**José de Espronceda **—** Canto a Teresa**

_Death is the first dance, eternal_

_There's no more freedom_

_The both of you will be _

_confined to this mind_

**_Dream Theater — Metropolis pt. 1: The Miracle and the Sleeper_**

* * *

Craig observó la figura de Kenny hurgar entre la ropa de su bolso.

—¿Cuál es la sorpresa que me tienes?

—No es la gran cosa, pero me acordé en la mañana cuando vi a Alex jalando. —Kenny siguió buscando sin éxito.

—¿Sabes que si fueses más ordenado, nada de esto pasaría? —Craig se sentía extraño en ese acomodado departamento en TriBeCa, con aire acondicionado, en el que estaban solos los dos, como si fuesen dueños de todo ese complejo.

Parecía ser la ilusión de una vida que no tenían, o probablemente, una promesa fallida. Craig estático, con un peso tan inmenso en su alma que lo anclaba a esa cama tamaño _King_ mientras observaba a Kenny seguir con su vida, como si lo que hubiese ocurrido en la madrugada fuese parte de una vida pasada. Kenny se dio por vencido y volteó todo el contenido restante de su bolso al suelo. Craig rió, quizás demasiado fuerte; estaba tenso.

—Ya sé qué es, Kenny. Eres tan predecible.

—Primera vez que me dices que soy predecible —replicó mientras se inclinaba para recoger la bolsa hermética que estaba buscando.

—Digamos que ahora… te conozco más.

Kenny giró interrumpiendo su labor de armado. Se quedó ahí unos instantes, contemplando a Craig con la boca entreabierta, probablemente tratando de decir algo. Craig amaba ese gesto de Kenny. El espacio entre sus labios revelaba ligeramente sus dientes, que pese a ser de un blanco inmaculado, estaban algo chuecos (aunque no tanto como los de él antes de usar frenillos). Esa mirada perdida y esos dientes le daban un aire tan infantil y triste, que Craig llegaba a sentirse culpable de solo mirarlo.

Craig parpadeó varias veces, tratando de sacar de su retina la imagen de los cuerpos quemados, intentando no pensar en que él ahora debería ser un montón de cenizas. Kenny sacudió su cabeza, como si también estuviese perdido en alguna apocalíptica alucinación.

—¿Tienes encendedor? Qué digo, siempre tienes uno a mano. ¿Me lo pasas? Estoy un poco distraído.

Craig tanteó pesadamente el velador contiguo, sin salir del estado de inercia en que se encontraba. Palpó el frío cuerpo metálico y se lo arrojó a Kenny, quien de inmediato encendió un desastroso porro. Craig volvió a reír, de nuevo, demasiado alto.

—Eres un desastre armándolos.

Kenny aspiró, aguantando la respiración unos segundos antes de exhalar.

—¿Tu punto es?

—¿Dónde quedó el experto en origamis?

—No es lo mismo, tonto.

Fue ese infantil insulto el que gatillara que Craig le hiciera una seña para recostarse junto a él. Lo necesitaba. Era como si lo hubiesen sentenciado de por vida a permanecer en ese estado de inercia, no pudiendo hacer nada, al igual que no pudo hacer nada por Kenny. Se sentía anestesiado, mientras Kenny no dejaba de recorrer la viciada habitación; lo hacía con curiosidad, palpando y tomando todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Finalmente, justo cuando la impaciencia y el ánimo de posesión se estaban apoderando de Craig, Kenny gateó hacia él, tratando de acortar aquel abismo que los separaba.

—¿Sabes cuál es mi deseo, Craig? —le susurró Kenny con esa sonrisa que Craig tanto odiaba por lo triste que lo hacía sentirse, aquel gesto que parecía detenerse a medio camino, incompleto; tan triste, que parecía más una mueca de resignación. Craig cogió el desastroso caño y lo aspiró.

—¿Qué deseo? ¿De qué hablas?

—Quiero ser como tú, como todos. Ser solo un instante, un parpadeo. Desvanecerme luego de un breve instante; ser la nada misma. ¿Tú crees que sea posible?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dejar de ser inmortal.

Craig odiaba las preguntas de Kenny. Sabía, maldita sea, sabía que Kenny buscaba una especie de sabiduría universal en las palabras de Craig, y tener esa carga era demasiado para alguien como él. Él no era nada parecido a un maestro, y Kenny había dejado hace mucho tiempo de ser un niño.

En lugar de responder, prendió la televisión y comenzó a vagar por los canales, tratando de evitar a toda costa la mirada interrogante de Kenny. Dejó un canal _retro_ de caricaturas como ruido de fondo, tomó a Kenny de la nuca, en un gesto algo brusco, y enfrentó su mirada.

—No lo sé, Kenny; no puedo saberlo todo —dijo en un intento poco sutil en dejar que dejara de hablarle del tema. Quería que se callara, que, al igual que él, intentara no estar en este lugar y tiempo. Estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía, pero tenía ganas de taparle la boca a Kenny y decirle que cerrara su boca, que intentara no pensar en ello, de dejar de hacerlo sentir aún más miserable.

"_Cállate; sé feliz; hazme feliz_" pensó egoístamente.

Continuaron mirándose mutuamente mientras se terminaban el porro, no moviendo otra cosa que sus manos para aspirar, volver a encenderlo, e intercambiarlo. ¿Era eso lo que la vida les deparaba? Debía haber más en aquel viaje; sus expectativas habían sido tan diferentes, tan esperanzadoras. No quería conformarse con eso. Tenía ganas de mandar todo a la mierda, de romper la promesa de esperar ahí a Robert hasta que volvieran del velorio de Julia y dejar de esconderse. Pero, a la vez, quería permanecer en ese estado de inercia en que lo tenía la apatía, que lo ataba a esa cama como si ésta fuese una extensión de su cuerpo. Era un mueble; un cuerpo inerte, pero al menos no tenía que enfrentarse a la vida.

Finalmente, aquella débil sensación de estar anestesiado se apoderó completamente de él; el nudo en su estómago se aflojó. Ya no estaba inerte por la preocupación que lo abrumaba, sino por la desidia que sentía inmediatamente al fumar. Apoyó su frente en la de Kenny y aquel contacto le hizo sentir que era parte de él. En respuesta, Kenny lo rodeó con ambos brazos, pasando además una pierna por encima de él. Craig amaba ese ademán de Kenny, parecía como si, con aquellos simples movimientos en que aumentaba el contacto físico entre los dos, quisiera decirle a Craig que no se fuera nunca de su lado.

Craig respondió a aquel gesto, besándolo de manera anhelante, posando sus manos bajo la camisa, enterrando las uñas en su espalda. En ese momento, odió estar tan drogado, porque, pese a que estar así los excitaba aún más rápido, sentía que en ese estado no podía alcanzar a Kenny, sentirlo en su totalidad.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo con su vida. Pensó en lo fácil que hubiese sido besar un par de traseros e ir a la universidad. En cambio, cuando las vacaciones terminaran, lo esperaba en el horizonte una vida adulta, sin la transición de una vida de adulto joven. Kenny no quería ser inmortal y él… él no quería ser adulto.

No supo en qué momento se había posicionado sobre Kenny, pero ahí estaba: sentado a horcajadas sobre él, devorándolo a besos y haciendo que ambas erecciones se rozaran en un movimiento desesperado y sin pudor alguno. Se sentía culpable por usar así a Kenny, como si su cuerpo fuese una ruta de escape, una manera de aliviar su tensión.

Sus miedos en ese momento le hablaron: era un simple humano más tratando de sobresalir, un parpadeo, un contenedor vacío; mientras que Kenny, era un ser humano extraordinario cuyo único deseo era tan simple de aspirar, como complicado de realizar: desaparecer su marca de Caín.

Se detuvo en la mitad de su labor; sintió que la vida le había arrebatado a Kenny la noche en que le dispararon y que aquel muchacho bajo él con el rostro afiebrado de la excitación y ojos brillantes era un impostor. La culpa lo invadió al contemplar su suplicante rostro y le besó la frente mientras lo envolvía en un asfixiante abrazo, arrepintiéndose al instante de aquella silenciosa traición.

Craig sintió que el cielo se desgarraba al escuchar un trueno a todo volumen. Tardó en darse cuenta de que el sonido provenía de la televisión encendida. Luego, del aparato salió una música dramática, seguido por una interpretación de Las Valkirias de Wagner en la voz nasal de Elmer, el eterno cazador de Bugs Bunny.

—Este siempre fue de mis preferidos. Bugs Bunny vestido de valkiria es el mejor Bugs —dijo Kenny, apartándolo un poco al ver que Craig se había quedado sobre él sin hacer nada. Sin embargo, Craig siguió ahí, en estado de inercia, apoyando todo su peso en Kenny—. ¿Craig?

—¿Sí?

—Si no me vas a joder salvajemente, ¿te importaría hacerte a un lado? Tengo hambre.

Craig se apartó pesadamente, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, observando a Elmer cargar el cuerpo inerte de Bugs, al tiempo que Kenny se incorporaba a duras penas.

Mientras Kenny iba a buscar algo para comer, sus ojos se quedaron pegados en la imagen del Coyote persiguiendo al correcaminos. Odiaba esa caricatura; aquellos frustrantes dos movimientos de la Sinfonía Inconclusa de Schubert que a Craig lo hacían sentirse tan frustrado. Siempre odió al Correcaminos; se sentía identificado con el Coyote, persiguiendo algo, una ilusión de un final cerrado.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, revelando a Kenny hablando por celular, el cual estaba entre su mejilla y su hombro ya que en una mano cargaba un paquete gigante de papas fritas abierto y en la otra, una botella de kétchup.

—Ahora no puedo hablar, Kyle. ¿Por qué? Porque no entiendo una mierda de lo que dices —dijo con una débil risa que casi hace que su celular se le resbalara—. Dile a Cartman que deje de joderme, a Stan que no se lo tome tan personal. Sí, yo también. ¡Adios!

Dejó que su celular se deslizara bajo él, cayendo sobre la lujosa alfombra en un ruido sordo. Luego, sin previo aviso, se arrojó sobre la cama.

—Kyle manda saludos. ¿Quieres papas? —pudo decir entre aquellas enormes porciones de papas que se estaba llevando a la boca. Craig negó con la cabeza. La botella de kétchup había quedado olvidada—. El correcaminos es, con creces, mi personaje preferido —dijo entre risas al ver cómo picoteaba al coyote luego de que una trampa se fuera contra él, como siempre pasaba.

—Bromeas, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Craig algo irritado.

—¿Por qué habría de bromear? Míralo. Mira sus colores, su cara.

—Me gustaría verlo, pero en una enorme olla de estofado.

—Eso es cruel.

—El sadista al que se le ocurrió esta caricatura es cruel. Desde que tengo memoria ver esto me ha causado una enorme impotencia.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—¿Te imaginas masturbarte y, pese a todos los intentos por correrte, no logras hacerlo? —Los ojos perdidos de Kenny se encontraron con los de Craig—. Eso es para mí ver al Correcaminos.

—Debe ser horrible.

Se quedaron estancados por lo que Craig le parecieron horas, viendo dibujos animados en un estado de inercia que era interrumpido de manera intermitente por la risa que los asaltaba, que era de tal intensidad que Craig sentía que su cara iba a estallar.

—Suficiente; me aburrí —sentenció Craig, cambiando de canal abruptamente. Dio la vuelta a los canales dos veces, hasta que finalmente apagó la tele, molesto—. Esto apesta. ¿Ya te aburriste de comer papas?

—Dejé de comerlas hace horas —replicó Kenny, enseñándole el paquete sin acabar.

—Entonces ponlas a un lado —le ordenó Craig, tanteando en el cajón del velador en busca de pañuelos—. Eres un desastre —se quejó mientras le limpiaba el aceite y la sal de los dedos.

—Y tú eres un experto en arreglar los desastres —replicó Kenny, mordiéndose el labio en un gesto que a Craig le pareció bastante atrevido.

Craig ignoró aquel comentario de Kenny y se enfocó en observarlo mientras sentía que sus instintos se apoderaban de él.

—Ven aquí. —Craig lo atrajo hacia sí mismo y Kenny respondió a ese gesto envolviéndolo con sus piernas.

Se rindió al dolor, en ese momento acallado por su cuerpo adormecido, se rindió a la realidad, a la mierda en la que estaban hundidos. Abrazó su presente, mientras acariciaba con las yemas la espalda de Kenny bajo su camisa y devoraba ansiosamente su boca; Kenny por su parte, no hacía sino aumentar la excitación de Kenny con sus desvergonzados roces y reacciones..

Quizás no sería tan malo ser el todo de Kenny, las respuestas a sus preguntas, la solución a sus problemas. Por algo Kenny lo buscaba: era su amparo, su promesa de respuesta a sus preguntas. Sin pensarlo, Craig le dijo:

—Vente a vivir conmigo.

—¿Cómo?

—Eso. Como interno, no ganaré mucho dinero en un principio. Pero me irá bien, lo prometo. Puedes aplicar a alguna universidad en California el segundo semestre y seguir estudiando.

—Pero, Craig. La universidad, los chicos…

—A la mierda, Kenny. Pensé que habías renunciado a ellos cuando te quitaste esa ridícula toga…

—Renuncié a dejar de seguirlos en todo, pero, Craig, ¿no sabes cuánto me costó entrar a la universidad?

—Lo sé, pero podrás aplicar de nuevo, Kenny. Tus notas ya están, tus resultados y tus créditos, también. No será un esfuerzo en vano, Kenny.

—Sí, pero…

—Haz lo que quieras —lo cortó Craig para finalizar la discusión, soltándose del agarre de Kenny y sentándose en la cama. Pensaba que iba a acceder de inmediato, pero al verse rechazado la humillación se asentó en él. Quería olvidar su estupidez lo antes posible.

—Craig, espera —rogó Kenny tirándolo de la manga, obligándolo a mirarlo—. No te vayas. —Lo besó vorazmente mientras se posicionaba sobre él sin recato, dejando que sus anatomías se rozaran.

—¿Pero tú sí te puedes ir, cierto? —gruñó como respuesta.

Sin embargo, dejó que el cúmulo de sensaciones e impulsos lo guiaran. Quitó bruscamente la camisa de Kenny y descendió sus manos hasta su trasero, tanteando todo lo que tenía a su paso: se detuvo en sus pezones, pellizcándolos sin roces previos; recorrió con sus yemas el torso, la espalda, y cuando deslizó sus manos bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior de Kenny, lo dio vuelta y lo estampó contra la cama en un solo acto, dejando a Kenny completamente a su merced.

Mientras Kenny se aferraba desesperadamente contra él, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo y gimiendo sin recato, Craig se dedicó a marcar cada rincón de la piel de Kenny, succionando y mordiendo, mientras sus manos intentaban deshacerse del resto de las prendas que lo cubrían.

Una vez lo tuvo completamente desnudo, con su cuerpo sudoroso y su miembro húmedo y pulsante por sus incontrolables instintos, se desabrochó su pantalón y, luego de dejar su pene al descubierto, tiró de las piernas de Kenny para dejar a la vista su abertura. Sin pensarlo dos veces, acomodó su miembro en la estrechez de su entrada, y lo penetró de una estocada.

Los desgarradores gritos de Kenny no se hicieron esperar. El aparente dolor que sentía por un acto tan violento parecía excitarlo más que cualquier cosa, o al menos eso pensó Craig mientras comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo bruscamente, dejándose llevar por el fuerte impulso de acabar lo más pronto posible.

Kenny, con cada fibra de su cuerpo tenso y el rostro afiebrado y surcado por lágrimas de dolor, posó sus manos en el pecho de Craig como si quisiera marcar la distancia entre ellos. Las embestidas de Craig pronto alcanzaron el ritmo que lo llevo al clímax.

Solo después de salir de su interior, Craig se dio cuenta, por su erección goteando y su rostro cargado de frustración, que Kenny no había alcanzado el orgasmo.

Las primeras veces que tuvieron relaciones, Kenny había sido capaz de correrse tan solo con el roce que su pene ejercía sobre su próstata al moverse al interior de él. Pero esta vez, había sido distinto. Quizás, por las ansias de Craig de acabar rápido, no había alcanzado a hacerlo.

Kenny, emitiendo un quejido, se acomodó mejor y cerró la mano sobre su miembro, bombeando duro en un acto desesperado de alcanzar el orgasmo lo más pronto posible. Craig se quedó ahí inmóvil, contemplando horrorizado el hilo de sangre que iba desde su entrada hasta sus muslos. Se quedó en esa posición, hipnotizado, como si estuviese contemplando un acto de sangriento voyerismo dedicado sólo a él.

El plañidero grito de éxtasis que emitió Kenny luego de lo que le parecieron horas, le supo a Craig algo distinto, como si desconociera aquel sonido que tan familiar debería ser para él. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que aún tenía su miembro al descubierto, por lo que se subió la ropa interior y abrochó sus pantalones.

—Kenny, lo siento —fue todo lo que pudo decirle una vez sus miradas se encontraron. Como si quisiera demostrarle que estaba consciente de lo que le había hecho, limpió con un pañuelo el hilo de sangre que tan perturbado lo tenía.

—Está bien, Craig. Yo no te detuve. En un principio pensé que se sentía bien, pero…

—Debí haberme detenido cuando…

—Ya te dije que está bien, Craig. Cada día se aprende algo nuevo. Al parecer, no soy tan masoquista como pretendo ser, ni siquiera con hierba de por medio.

—Dolió mucho, ¿cierto? —Kenny asintió levemente.

—Un poco —respondió con una sonrisa conciliadora. Craig amaba la manera en que los ojos de Kenny siempre acompañaban sus sonrisas en un acto completo.

—Prometo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez —dijo mientras lo envolvía con una manta y lo tapaba con el plumón, lo único que cubría aquella enorme cama. Luego de dejarlo ahí adolorido, con el rostro adormecido, se incorporó.

—¿No te quedas a dormir una siesta conmigo? —La pregunta de Kenny le supo a súplica.

—Debo esperar a Robert; debe estar por llegar —se limitó a responder mientras se dirigía al baño a asearse. Cuando volvió a la habitación, el incómodo ambiente reinado por un extraño silencio y quietud le indicó a Craig que Kenny aún no conciliaba el sueño. No tenía cara para mirar a Kenny después de lo que le había hecho. Sin saber qué hacer, Craig abandonó la habitación y esperó a Robert en el sillón del recibidor, donde se quedó dormido.

* * *

—Oye, Holden, despierta. —Un brusco zamarreo interrumpió su sueño. Craig abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Alex mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

—No me compares con ese llorón de mierda —se quejó Craig después de incorporarse, con el corazón latiéndole violentamente. Pese a las ojeras y el sudor que perlaba la frente de Alex, no se veía agotado, sino todo lo contrario—. ¿No estás cansado luego de pasar toda la noche en el hospital y luego en el funeral de Julia?

—Tengo combustible —se limitó a responder. Craig recordó entonces lo que Kenny le había dicho antes de que se pusieran a fumar.

—¿Te queda algo?

—Claro, Holden _jalado_.

—Ya, deja esa mierda.

Alex se limitó a reír mientras hurgaba en su bolsillo, sacando una pequeña cantidad de polvos blancos.

—Es curioso, te conocí recién ayer y siento como si hubiese tratado contigo toda la vida. Definitivamente, no eres alguien tímido, Craig Tucker. Dios, amo las mesas de cristal —dijo mientras vertía cuidadosamente los polvos en la mesa de centro que había acercado hacia el sillón en el que Craig estaba, dándole la espalda.

Craig pensó en que, cuando era un niño, se escudaba en su inexistente timidez para evitar socializar con la gente. ¿Desde cuándo había abandonado esa _persona_ para desenvolverse con los demás como el Craig que ahora era? Aún seguía pensando en eso cuando Alex le pasó un billete enrollado para que aspirara la línea recién armada, tratando de pensar en algún momento de su vida que pudiese llamar su punto de inflexión, pero fue en vano. Ni el estímulo que recibió después del jale lo ayudó.

—Bueno, Alex, te escucho —le dijo luego de darse cuenta de que no podía retrasar más ese momento. Él y Robert iban a pedirle algo serio. Por algo le pidieron que no fueran al funeral de Julia, pero que se quedaran ahí escondidos hasta que volvieran. De seguro, no era nada bueno. Alex suspiró.

—Robert quiere vengarse. —Craig no pudo evitar soltar una risa despectiva.

—Que hable con su _papito_; él resolverá todo, ¿no? La gente como él siempre tiene todo resuelto, no sé dónde pintamos Kenny y yo en todo esto.

—No, Craig. No entiendes. Él no quiere justicia ni nada parecido. Quiere vengarse con sus propias manos de lo que le hicieron a Julia.

—No me digas. —Craig no pudo evitar que su réplica tuviese un matiz de sarcasmo—. ¿Y qué planea hacer? ¿Matar al descerebrado que quemó a su prometida, a quien toda la Policía de Nueva York y el FBI buscan? Me parece que será un poco obvio que él será el primer sospechoso de su muerte, ¿no crees? Ah, claro, luego sobornará a medio mundo, ¿no?

—Te equivocas en algunas cosas, Craig. Nadie está buscando a los tipos que quemaron a Julia y Kenny. No queremos a la policía ni a los padres de Robert involucrados en esto. Eso no haría sino entorpecer todo.

»Verás, en nuestra declaración, cambiamos muchos los hechos para despistar a la policía: les dijimos que Robert tenía su rostro tapado, que escuchamos a unos tipos con acento sureño; no neoyorkino, etc. Por eso sobornamos a los funcionarios del hospital para que no los mencionaran a ustedes: mientras menos personas participen de nuestra mentira, mejor.

Dicho esto, Robert se sentó junto a Craig en el sillón y se estiró. Craig sintió que no haber sido mencionados en todo eso había sido un gran favor que le habían hecho sin siquiera saberlo. No quería tener nada que ver con todo esto.

—Entonces, acerté en lo de la venganza, ¿cierto? —inquirió Craig luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Sí. Esta noche, vendrá toda la tropa y comenzaremos a investigar. En la mañana avancé un poco con la información que teníamos disponible y creo que voy sobre la pista, pero siento que hay muchas cosas bastante extrañas y sospechosas, por lo que creo que tendremos para rato.

—¿Y por qué quiere hacerlo a espaldas de su padre?

—Porque quiere descubrir por su propia cuenta en qué está metido.

—Así que creen que el señor senador está metido en algo turbio. ¿Entonces que crees que fue por eso que trataron de advertirle a través de Julia? ¿No te parece que fue un movimiento bastante estúpido de ser así?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues… —Craig se reincorporó, haciendo un además para ponerse de pie, pero se detuvo a medio camino, tratando de buscar las palabras—. Le he estado dando un par de vueltas a todo lo que dijeron esos tipos. Si quieres mi opinión, eran ladrones de poca monta que capturaron a un par de ricachones por órdenes de un superior, pero no supieron bien qué hacer con ellos. Creo que, ahora mismo, están muertos de miedo, probablemente desamparados, por la mierda en la que se metieron al quemar a una joven de una familia poderosa. Probablemente la querían para disuadir al senador de apoyar alguna iniciativa que los afectara, pero no recibieron órdenes precisas, perdieron el control de la situación y cometieron el peor error de sus vidas.

Alex lo escuchó atentamente en silencio. Cuando Craig terminó con sus elucubraciones, simplemente sonrió.

—Robert tenía razón: serás de gran ayuda.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Craig, sintiendo cómo ese leve peso en sus entrañas se convertía en una gran carga.

—Necesitamos que nos ayuden, Craig.

—Ni de joda. Odio meterme en líos —sentenció Craig de manera tajante.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes a un chico tan raro como pareja? —Craig se quedó perplejo, sin saber qué responderle—. Oh, no creas que nos hemos olvidado de la _peculiaridad_ de tu amigo.

—Supongo que esto es algún tipo de chantaje: los ayudamos y ustedes no dicen nada respecto a Kenny.

—Te equivocas, Robert no es así.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieren?

—Convencerte de que lo mejor para todos es que nos ayudes, Craig.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque esos tipos son cabos sueltos. Estamos de acuerdo en que no son simples secuestradores de poca monta, ¿cierto? Forman parte de algo más grande, eso es casi innegable. Saben lo que Kenny es capaz de hacer sin siquiera proponérselo. Si tus conjeturas son ciertas —y creo que es lo más probable que así sea—, ahora mismo deben estar escondidos y muertos de miedo, pero es cosa de tiempo antes de que le revelen el secreto a alguien más.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Imaginémonos que lo que dices es cierto: eran unos simples peones que implementaron mal una orden. No tienen dónde esconderse, sospechan que la policía los está persiguiendo. Pero si hay algo de lo que estarán seguros, es que deberán reportarse con su jefe para rendir cuentas por su error. De lo contrario, los espera una muerte ineludible.

»Dirán lo que sea para evitar que los eliminen, y probablemente soltarán lo que saben de Kenny. Quizás esa información no será suficiente para que los eliminen, pero ahora alguien más poderoso que ellos sabrá que alguien como tu amigo existe, y no podemos saber qué hará con esa información.

Craig intentó negar esa suposición diciéndole que nadie sería capaz de creerle a esos tipos, pero no sabía si acaso lo habían grabado, o si la chica que lo vio morir por primera vez era parte de esa organización; algo le decía que así era. De cualquier manera, Alex tenía razón: esos tipos sueltos eran un riesgo.

—¿La noticia ya se filtró? —preguntó para ganar algo de tiempo.

—Esta noche saldrá en el noticiario centrar la noticia de la muerte de Julia, pero de la forma en que nosotros lo narramos, por lo que se insinuará que fue un accidente, que eran unos secuestradores ebrios de poca monta que luego de fallar en obtener algún dinero de rescate cometieron muchos errores.

—¿Y tú crees que la policía y la prensa se tragará todo eso?

—Por eso sólo dimos pistas sueltas. No afirmamos todo lo que te dije, pero lo dimos a entrever por las conversaciones que supuestamente escuchamos.

—Son increíbles: planear todo esto en tan poco tiempo, con una conmoción emocional de por medio.

—Robert es muy rápido para pensar, sobre todo en cuanto a mentiras se refiere. Aprendió desde pequeño, mintiéndole a su padre hasta por detalles insignificantes.

Craig omitió decirle que ese comportamiento era alguien digno de un psicópata. Mientras veía que Alex prendía el equipo de música de último modelo, pensó que éste se había equivocado al darle tanta información, pues le hizo temer aún más a todo esto en lo que lo querían meter. Sin embargo, también podía ser que querían ser sinceros con él para que no desconfiara de ellos. No sabía qué era peor.

—Así que dices que haga esto para proteger a Kenny y su secreto. Lo siento, pero no puedo. El remedio parece ser peor que la enfermedad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No dijiste que esta noche llegarán más personas para ayudarlos en todo esto? Ya es lo suficientemente grave que dos tipos ricos con poder sepan del secreto de Kenny.

—No les diremos nada, lo prometo. Inventaremos algo, pero nadie más lo sabrá.

Craig se restregó la cara, furioso e impotente, sin saber cómo salir de todo esto.

—No lo voy a hacer y punto —sentencio finalmente, poniéndose de pie.

—Jamás pensé que serías tan cobarde, Craig Tucker. —El aludido se dirigió a la persona que había ingresado al departamento, semi oculto por la sombra que proyectaba el pasillo del recibidor.

—Robert, no te escuché entrar. Eres tan mentiroso como escurridizo —fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder.

El aludido ni siquiera sonrió. Dejó sus cosas tiradas en el recibidor y se acercó a Craig con un aire amenazante.

—¿Qué es eso que te niegas a cooperar? ¿Eres idiota o qué?

—Por el contrario, soy muy sensato. Apenas los conozco, pero cualquier persona se daría cuenta de que es menos riesgoso dejar que ese par de pirómanos anden sueltos por ahí que ayudarlos en lo que sea que estén planeando.

Craig debía admitir que Robert, parado al frente suyo con una mueca de desprecio, tenía un aire amenazador. No retrocedió ni un paso, pero tomó conciencia de sí mismo: de su postura encorvada, sus manos torpes y su mirada esquiva. Para evitar mostrarse sobrecogido, se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada para no denotar nerviosismo exacerbado por la adrenalina y ansiedad que sentía gracias a la cocaína. Alex observó la escena desde la distancia, tratando de excluirse de la conversación.

—Pensé que eras como yo. Pero me equivocaba —fue todo lo que le dijo Robert tras unos segundos.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Por la conversación que tuvimos. Pensé que me entendías, que pensabas como yo. Pero no eres más que un niño llorón con que intenta ser _outsider_…

—Tiene sentido que me lo diga un niño rico que pretende ser lo mismo —lo interrumpió Craig de manera mordaz.

—Eres un puto durmiente Craig. Un durmiente y un cobarde que no hace nada por tomar las riendas de su vida. Finalmente tienes la posibilidad de hacer algo con tu vida y escapas como una puta marica, esperando que alguien más solucione todo.

A Craig no le afectó que dijera que no hacía nada por su vida; él estaba seguro de que era todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, le molestó que asumiera que esperaba que alguien más hiciera las cosas por él, ya que no funcionaba de esa manera.

—Oye, no estoy esperando que ustedes lo solucionen. Por mí, que nadie haga nada y todos felices.

—¿Y crees que escondiendo la cabeza bajo la tierra se solucionará todo?

—Odio la gente que esconde su cabeza bajo la tierra —replicó Craig recordando a los estúpidos adultos de su pueblo con sus ridículas soluciones de corto plazo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pretendes, Craig?

—Nada.

Robert dejó escapar una risa despectiva.

—Si yo fuese la mitad de inteligente de lo que creo que eres, haría mucho más que nada.

—No intentes halagarme —lo detuvo Craig—. Nadie nunca ha llegado a mí con esas estupideces.

—No te estoy halagando; todo lo contrario. Eres un indolente. Por culpa de gente como tú el mundo está como está. Piensas que el mundo es una mierda, pero no haces nada para remediarlo.

—Métete tus discursos morales por el culo. No es como que alguien como yo pueda hacer algo…

—El problema de la acción colectiva… —interrumpió Alex tratando de alivianar la tensión entre los dos jóvenes que se enfrentaban con miradas desafiantes, pero fue ignorado.

—Puedes y debes, Craig. ¿No te gusta cómo gente como yo descansa en sus padres? Pues, no lo pienso recurrir en su ayuda. ¿Odias que la justicia llegue tarde? Actuaremos lo más rápido posible. ¿Rechazas la idea de vivir en una sociedad llena de mierda? Perfecto, tienes la posibilidad de eliminar una buena cantidad de ésta.

Craig intentó tragar saliva, pero su garganta se sentía demasiado apretada.

—¿Planeas matar a lo que sospechas que es una organización criminal?

—No completamente, pero sí desbaratarla. No quiero que más gente sufra lo que yo sufrí. Y tú, Craig, deberías temer por Kenny. Es cierto que te arriesgas ayudándonos, pero te puedo asegurar que no haremos ninguna estupidez y estarás bien resguardado acá. En cambio, si corres el riesgo de irte, podrían perseguirte, Craig. ¿De verdad quieres que tu querido Kenny pase por eso?

—No —se sinceró el chico—. Lo único que quiero es que Kenny esté tranquilo. —Se sintió un poco culpable de decir esto tras haberlo jodido de la manera tan violenta que lo hizo, pero eso era lo que él quería. Más que eso, quería que Kenny fuese feliz.

—Entonces ayúdanos. Prometo proteger a Kenny pase lo que pase. Él no se verá implicado. Solo quiero pedirte un par de cosas, nada del otro mundo.

—¿Qué cosas?

—La primera: que te quedes aquí con Kenny, sin salir a ningún lado para asegurar que nadie los vuelva a ver. Eso implica que eviten comunicarse con gente para informarles de su paradero, no suban nada a las redes sociales y todas esas cosas.

—Suena razonable —opinó Craig, ya que eso los ayudaría a pasar desapercibidos por un tiempo.

—Lo segundo, que creo que Alex ya te mencionó: que nos ayudes en la labor intelectual de atrapar a los tipos que hicieron esto y a descubrir sus motivos. Como ves, no te pido nada del otro mundo, Craig. No pretendo que te enfundes con una metralleta a lo Al Pacino y pongas en peligro tu integridad de manera gratuita.

Craig se sentó nuevamente en el sillón, evitando desplomarse en él.

—El problema es que no sé si confiar en ustedes y en que todo salga bien. Estamos hablando de tomar la justicia por nuestras propias manos.

—Vamos, Craig. Seremos cuidadosos. Si todo sale mal, prometo utilizar todos los medios que tengo para que salgamos impunes.

—Ese es el problema. Temo que, si todo sale mal, ustedes terminen responsabilizándome a mí de lo que sea que vaya a pasar y sean solo ustedes los que terminen felices e impunes. Tú tienes el respaldo de tu _papi_; yo no.

—Craig, ni aunque propusiera cometer tal bajeza, no creo que eso sea posible. No considerando que tú no harás nada del trabajo sucio.

—¿Lo prometes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Prometes que no haremos nada del trabajo sucio?

—Lo prometo Craig.

—También necesito que me prometas que no le pasará nada a Kenny.

—Por supuesto, Craig. Yo tampoco quiero que le pase algo a él.

—Si rompes tu promesa, nos largamos de aquí —sentenció, queriendo cortar la conversación lo antes posible en lugar de pedir más detalles. Abandonó la sala y abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación en la que se habían instalado.

Había sido derrotado por un niño rico, alguien bendecido en todos los aspectos, salvo la desgracia que se había cernido sobre él la noche anterior.

Craig no era ingenuo: sabía que al final le había dado a Robert lo que quería, pero la verdad es que esa era la solución más plausible a sus problemas, ya que en su horizonte no veía un futuro precisamente esperanzador. Lo mejor, en esas circunstancias, era aliarse con el poderoso. Y considerando la falta de información, era incluso lo más seguro. Escapar ya no se veía como una opción.

Se sentía algo infantil, descansando su confianza en simples promesas hechas por un desconocido, pero esa parecía su única salida. Se apoyó en la puerta, intentando suspirar profundamente para acallar la angustia y tensión que le impedían seguir con su vida. No pudo contener las lágrimas que emergieron silenciosamente, sin previo aviso. Dejó que se deslizaran, que siguieran su rumbo. Después de todo, considerando lo que se avecinaba, debería aprender a vivir con ello.

Mientras observaba la hermosa figura de Kenny bendecida por la luz de la luna durmiendo con una angelical sonrisa en los labios, pensó en la incertidumbre en la que estaban sumidos. Si todo salía como Robert aseguraba, aquello sería un simple trámite, otro capítulo que añadir a todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Sin embargo, le aterraba pensar en lo que se estaban metiendo. Probablemente, se acercaba el infierno. Sin embargo, trató de no pensar en eso y secó sus lágrimas en un solo movimiento.

El show continuaría mañana.

Se recostó junto a Kenny y lo abrazó. Su corazón se llenó de calma cuando sintió su cálido cuerpo junto a él y apoyó la frente contra su espalda. Metió sus manos bajo su camisa y las dejó ahí, como si se intentara refugiar en Kenny. No obstante, recordó lo que había pasado en la tarde, la manera en que lo había tratado, y se llenó de angustia.

—Kenny, lo lamento —susurró Craig tras un vano intento de contener sus sollozos.

—Está bien, Craig —lo consoló Kenny luego de voltear el rostro, mirándolo con ternura.

—No, no está bien —continuó Craig apegándose a él con desesperación. No tenía nada de sueño y su corazón latía violentamente, pero necesitaba estar junto a él—. Kenny, tengo miedo.

* * *

Ídem con lo que salió en el prefacio sobre el Principito: no tengo nada con El Guardián entre el Centeno; es más, es uno de mis libros preferidos (y Holden fue por largo tiempo mi amor platónico). No obstante, parte de la esencia de South Park es que los personajes le dan una vuelta de tuerca a los llamados "clásicos de ayer y hoy".

Para las vacaciones de verano no tuve mucho tiempo de actualizar, ya que estaba en Inglaterra, pero estas vacaciones de invierno las he dedicado a leer un lote, actualizar, y perfeccionar el arte del queso vegano xD. Por suerte, como nunca he reprobado nada en la Universidad, este semestre es un sueño; apenas tengo ramos que cursar. Sin embargo, sigo metida en muchas cosas, no puedo evitarlo xD. En serio que no es mi intención ser tan lenta, es simplemente que, ahora que la trama es más ehm… "fea" por así decirlo, no puedo actualizar cada dos semanas como cuando lo hacía en un comienzo, que solo era escribir una trama sosa y un par de escenas romanticonas. **Como sea: por favor, cualquier observación/crítica/comentario/queja/comentario de odio, etc., háganmelo saber. No quiero dar lástima, pero como no tengo beta, a veces cometo errores que mi ojo no es capaz de percatarse al releer.**

Saludos!


End file.
